


Drunken Dreams

by Naili_sl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes & Peggy Carter Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naili_sl/pseuds/Naili_sl
Summary: Bucky tratando de ser Bucky mientras lidia con todos sus demonios que le comen por dentro.Stucky AU Omegaverse - no powers.





	1. El Lazo

_Soldado... Soldado, ya es hora..._

_¿Quién eres?_

_Reporte de misión soldado_ _._

_La misión..._

_Reporte de misión_ _._

_¿Lo conocía...?_

_Reporte de misión_ _._

_La línea, línea... l i n e a..._

_Si soldado, la línea... sigue la línea_ _._  
.

.

.

***  
—Cap, no te has recuperado de tus heridas, no han pasado ni seis horas desde que lo encontramos, tuvimos que darle doble dosis...

—¿Los resultados del laboratorio ya están? —Steve corta tratando de sonar lo más calmado, sus dos compañeros sabían que no era así, se podía oler el estrés del alfa desde el pasillo.

Hill suelta un suspiro designada —no han pasado ni seis horas — insiste.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Si, si, código dorado, está inestable Cap, ha estado ingiriendo una gran cantidad de supresores,  su salud mental es delicada, Bruce quiere una resonancia, pero ni tiempo nos ha dado de monitorizarlo adecuadamente, ya se arrancó las infusiones unas tres veces... — hace una pausa para tomar aire, son temas delicados, busca apoyo pero Fury está más concentrado en las gasometrías como si no las hubiera visto ya unas tres veces en lo que va de la madrugada, lo fulmina con la mirada por permanecer callado en estos momentos.

—Voy a entrar... sólo una cosa más, quisiera que nadie intervenga, por favor — la beta va a protestar pero es interrumpida por la tercera persona que se encuentra en el cuarto de vigilancia.

—A sus órdenes Capitán, si no se olvida de sus obligaciones, no nos meteremos en sus asuntos personales —Fury habla sin retirar su mirada de los papeles que tenía en mano, dándole un sorbo a su quinta taza de café, eran las dos de la madrugada y su único ojo no le ayuda.

El rubio teclea la clave para poder acceder escuchándose al instante el sonido de confirmación. Hill escucha como Steve exhala lento, el alfa se ve muy inquieto, y antes de deslizar la puerta de metal,  la voz de Fury lo detiene.

—Una cosa más Capitán... el lazo, está roto.

No se movió, mantuvo la mirada fija en algún punto, no pronunció palabra y sin más, entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—No debió decírselo así.

—Él ya lo sabe, Agente, pero no quiere aceptarlo, además tenemos que mantener a Rogers dentro de sus cabales y con los pies en la tierra, ya tuvimos suficiente de alfas desquiciados.

—Lo de Thor fue diferente y el tema del lazo roto no es cualquier cosa... fueron años que lo creyó muerto.

—Un lazo roto es un lazo roto, y bueno, Rogers está al tanto de la situación, tuvo acceso a los reportes... —frunció el ceño al percatarse de su taza vacía dejándola a un lado de la pantalla que ahora observaba —ésto no me da buena espina, será mejor que pida más café Agente, será una noche larga.

***

Abre los ojos despacio sintiendo un poco de mareo, recostado en una cama pasa su mano humana por su cuello sobando su marca cicatrizada, no dejaba de punzar, pestañea un par de veces más e intenta incorporarse inútilmente con su brazo de metal afianzado entre dos artefactos, no luchó, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo con su cuerpo entumecido.

Se queda mirando a la nada sintiéndose perdido, no habían venido por él, nunca estaba tanto tiempo fuera de la base, ni siquiera durante las misiones, "Alpha" no le gusta que sus instrumentos tardaran, el trabajo rápido y eficaz era lo que siempre exigía. ¿Y si ya no lo necesitaba? y simplemente se había deshecho de él, ¿lo habría entregado a otro? conocía a "Alpha", y cambiar de alfa, uno que no conocía le generaba cierto temor.

Se pone en alerta cuando escucha la puerta deslizarse a la vez que la habitación es iluminada por una luz tenue pero blanca, estudia el lugar rápidamente, en aquel cuarto sin ventanas hay una mesilla de noche, un pequeño buró en la esquina con una lámpara, al fondo ve una puerta entreabierta dejando ver un baño y un sillón individual pegado su lado derecho con una cobija desordenada, se inclina para olfatearla.

_No no no ese olor_

Un escalofrío recorre toda su espalda hasta llegar a la base de su nuca, acentuándose la punzada en su cuello, se recarga por completo en la camilla y hunde más su espalda en en colchón. Tiembla. Era ese alfa, quien lo desarma solo con su voz, ese alfa que olía diferente y su esencia se quedaba grabado en su cabeza oxidada. No pudo matarlo, quiso hacerlo, pero falló, uno de _sus demonios_ le implora por esa vida.

Encoge sus piernas hacia su pecho y aprieta la sabana con su mano cuando lo ve aproximándose con una mesita movible.

 —Bucky...

Quería salir huyendo de ahí, se siente aturdido y expuesto ante esos ojos. Baja la mirada y aprieta los labios. Tiene miedo.

—Todo va a estar bien, estás a salvo —percibe las feromonas del alfa aumentar y cuando ese olor llegan a sus fosas nasales, extrañamente cerra los ojos para inhalar profundo, esa esencia es como una droga, de esas que "Alpha" le pone pero sin la molesta inyección.

—Has dormido por más de diez horas, te han traído alimento, es sopa, gelatina y un poco de té, aún está caliente, tienes que reponer fuerzas —deja el carrito al alcance de su mano libre sin invadir su espacio personal.

Observa la comida, rara vez ingería algo sólido, regularmente los alimentaban con la molesta manguera. Tiene hambre, no podía negarlo, se relame los labios antes de darle un sorbo al té, es tibio con sabor dulce, quizás manzana, y se lo acaba en cuestión de segundos calmando su sed.

El alfa le sonríe —mucho mejor ¿verdad? — no contesta, se queda mirando los platos con la comid, si le estaba dando de comer eso significaba que él era su nuevo alfa, nadie alimenta y cura las heridas de un instrumento que no vaya a utilizar.

Después de un rato, el rubio le retira los platos semi vacíos para sentarse en el sillón a su lado derecho, lo mira, sus ojos eran muy azules, como un cielo despejado de tormentas, se podía perder en esos ojos tan limpios... su cabeza punza y frunce el ceño llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Los dolores de cabeza van a ser frecuentes, toma — le extendie dos patillas junto con una botella de agua —ayudarán a disminuir el dolor.

Dolor, era algo al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Toma las pastillas ingiriéndolas sin necesidad del agua, se recuesta cerrando los ojos al sentir otra punzada encima de sus cejas, y nota una cálida mano acariciar suavemente su frente, entre abre los ojos y ve el alfa, extrañado por su comportamiento. Instintivamente ladea la cabeza en busca de más contacto, aquel toque era el más delicado que recuerda haber recibido, un toque que no causa dolor, y siente a su omega ronronear como un cachorro,  su nuevo alfa olía _muy_ _bien_ y sus manos eran gentiles.  
.   
.   
.   
_La línea... sigue la_ _línea_ _..._


	2. Una Persona

Esa mañana le liberó su brazo izquierdo antes de que le diera el alimento, no dijo nada, era mejor así, y se dedicó sólo a comer.

_Ya era hora._

—Hey, despacio, con calma — no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando se termina todo, el alfa rubio se levanta de golpe de su asiento al momento que se deslizaba fuera de la cama.

Toma su posición hincándose a sus pies.

—Listo para la misión.

—¿Qué?... oh dios, Bucky, levántate por favor— le ayuda a pararse tomándolo por los hombros escúchame... — lo toma suavemente del mentón para que lo mire a los ojos — ya no tienes que hacer eso... lo que hacías antes... lo que te pedían hacer, no era correcto...

—¿No hay misión _Alpha_? — se aventura a preguntar e inmediatamente percibe las feromonas de enfado de _su amo,_ consciente de su atrevimiento se deja caer de nuevo de rodillas pidiendo perdón.

—¿Sabes... quién eres?, ¿recuerdas algo....? — lo escucha decir con tono sueva, el alfa se ha puesto en cuclillas a su par, y la habitación se hunda en un completo silencio.  
  
¿Recordar qué?. Le duele la cabeza sintiéndose la agobiado. No quiere recordar, recordar es ir a la _silla_.

El alfa lo toma nuevamente del mentón haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen.

—Tu nombre es James Buchanan Barnes...

_¿Mi nombre? Pero..._

—No puedo...

—Eres una persona, como yo — habla el rubio mientras le despeja el rostro de sus cabellos rebeldes peinándolos hacia atrás.

Arruga las cejas tratando de comprender las palabras de su alfa.

—Mira, puedes comprobarlo con ésto — continúa el rubio sacando de su bolsillo un placa donde ve  grabado aquel nombre. Con sus manos dudosas la toma acariciando las letras, es una placa fría pero bonita ante sus ojos.

—Es tuya, te la puedes colgar en tu cuello, como la mía — prosigue el alfa mostrando su colgante oculto entre su ropa.

Se inclina para tomarla y poder verla más de cerca.

"Steven Grant Rogers".

—Steven...

—Puedes decirme Steve...

—Steve... — tan fácil de pronunciar, decirlo era como una caricia para sus labios.

_Lo conoces_

El alfa se remoe sentándose en flor de loto para estar un poco más cómodo y continuar —-es de de cariño.... por ejemplo a ti te decimos Bucky

_Bucky_

—¿De verdad soy una persona? — pregunta con cierto anhelo, sus manos juguetean con aquella placa inspeccionándola como si tuviera la respuesta que tanto busca.

-Así es, una personita que vale mucho, un gran ser humano.

—Pero... —pausa enfocándose entonces en esos ojos azules cielo, con la confusión invadiendolo —¿qué hacen...?

El rubio le sonríe de forma extraña —Vivir Buck, ser felices, eso es lo que hacemos...

—Vivir... — Bucky es su nombre y él es una persona, una mueca se forma en sus labios sintiendo un calorcito en su pecho.

***

— _Ja ja ja, no puedo con ésto ¿de verdad Steve?_

— _oh ya deja de reirte Buck, era la única manera_

— _¿periódico en tus zapatos?...._  
  
  


— _joder ¿que haces afuera de la cama?_

— _ya estoy bien, la fiebre ya bajó...¡hey! ¡quítate de encima! tu nariz me hace cosquillas..._  
  
  


— _¿no vas a sacarla a bailar?_

— _No lo sé Buck, que tal si hago el ridículo_

— _¡anda hambre! que he esperado mucho para que salgas con alguien...._

Desperta agitado tomando una gran bocada de aire, y lleva una de manos a su pecho tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Siente las manos del alfa pasar por su espalda, le habla de forma tranquila, y sus feromonas le ayudan a regresa su respiración a la normalidad.

—Eso es, tranquilo ¿un mal sueño?

Gira para verlo... _es_ _él_ _._

Niega con la cabeza, no había sido un mal sueño, eran borrosos e incoherentes pero no lo atormentan como _sus demonios_. Éstos son distintos, de alguna forma lo hacían sentir menos, menos _él_ , y más... _Bucky_.

_Te hacen sentir vivo_ _._

Volve a cerrar los ojos agotado, su cabeza la siente a explotar pero el alfa no se lo permite acercándole una bandeja de comida. Aún no entiende por qué que lo alimenta si no va a utilizarlo...

Ah, es cierto, es una persona, asimilarlo, aceptarlo aún le es difícil. Toma con su mano la placa que cuega en su cuello para estrujarla.

 _Soy una persona, mi nombre es Bucky y soy una persona..._


	3. Gotas de agua

Wanda, así se presentó la omega sentada enfrente de él, ella le hace unas cuantas preguntas que responde muy divagante. Se siente inseguro al no tener la presencia de Steve.

—Cualquier mínimo recuerdo está bien Bucky, éstos vendrán poco a poco conforme pase el tiempo.

Voltea de nuevo hacia ella, es una omega muy atractiva y astuta, ella le sonrie de forma extraña como si quisiera persuadirlo, y él le clava sus ojos fríos, no confia en nadie, mucho menos en otra omega sin marca. Son frívolos con aquellos que fueron desechados, como él. 

— Estas a salvo — ella sigue hablando como si le adivinara el pensamiento y tiene que controlar ese impulso animal de clavarle la punta de su lápiz en uno de sus ojos. Tan fácil.

— Aquí no hay silla, ¿Steve no te lo dijo? —. Ajá,  Wanda da en el blanco y sus ojos fríos se suaviazan.

—¿Puedo mantenerlos? —Teme perderles, otra vez.

—Por supuesto, son tuyos.

Se inclina sobre la mesa acercándose a la omega, tiene muchas dudas que invafen su cabeza hecha un caos. Wanda no se mueve, al contrario, le ofrece su oído cuando le susurra; —yo.... ¿lo conocía?... a Steve.

***

—¿Escuchaste? te recuerda —Sam exclama con gusto dándole golpecitos al hombro de su amigo.

—¿Cuándo crees que pueda salir de ahí? lleva ya cinco días. —Steve no puede ocultar su alivio.

Hill deja de escribir el reporte girando su silla para responder al rubio —así como va puede que sea pronto, Wanda y yo le entregaremos el reporte a Bruce, él sugiere que esté cerca de ti, se ha estabilizado contigo...

—Caballeros, que bueno que los encuentro — la voz de Fury interrumpe abriendo de golpe la puerta de habitación  —lamento amargarles su momento, tengo noticias que no son muy buenas, Pierce ha sabido escabullirse.

—¿La información de Natasha no fue suficiente?

—No es precisamente eso Agente, el bastardo tiene más aliados de los que parece y eso no es todo.

—¿Hay más? — pregunta sarcásticamente el beta de tez obscura.

—Recibimos un mensaje de Thor esta mañana, las cosas no andan bien por allá, digamos que su hermana está más loca o Hydra le pagó muy bien, el punto es que perdimos la base en Asgard.

—¿El grandulón está bien? — una pelirroja hice acto de presencia recargada al marco de la puerta haciendo saltar en su lugar a los dos betas.

—¡Dios! ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí "rojita"? — le recrimina Sam con su mano en el pecho, esa omega se escabullía como un gato.

—Él está bien, con un ojo menos pero vivo, hizo lo que estaba en sus manos, viene hacia acá, desgraciadamente perdió a varios...

—Entonces ¿es un hecho que Hela está con Hydra?

—Lamentablemente sí Capitán, Hydra es quien le brindó los recursos y con ella tienen mayor campo cubierto... — pausa para tomar aire, lo que iba a decir sabía de antemano no iba a ser del agrado del alfa —necesito que Barnes nos de algunos datos.

—Es muy pronto para eso, pude tener alguna crisis — para sorpresa de todos es la pelirroja la que habla y Steve no puede estar más agradecido, lo que menos quiere es involucrar a Bucky.

—Ha empezando a recordar, si puedo recolectar algún dato te lo diré y lo sabes.

—¿Y cuando será eso Capitán?, ¿cuando perdamos más hombres?, ¿cuando el tráfico de omegas se vea como algo normal? ¿O la experimentación con alfas?

—Fury... —susurra Hill ante la tensión creciente dentro de la habitación.

—No estoy pidiendo mucho, solo quiero que reconozca algunos rostros, ni siquiera será en persona, le mostraré fotografías — gira para encarar al rubio —sabes que es necesario por el bien de todos, necesito saber quién ha pasado los papelitos bajo el agua... — se detiene al ver que el rubio ni siquiera lo miraba, el alfa se volvía _difícil_ cuando se trataba de aquel omega.

—Piénsalo, hay vidas en juego y la un oportunidad de acabar con esto — es lo último que dice antes de regresar por donde vino. Hill lo sigue junto Wanda que se había quedado como piedra a un lado de Sam.

—Te va acusar con Tony — la pelirroja rompie el silencio obteniendo un bufido por parte del rubio.

—¿También está de regreso?

—A más tardar en unas tres semanas

—¡¡¡Pufff!!!  "the big three" otra vez.

—Sam —advirte el rubio dando por terminado el tema.  —¿Cómo estas Nat? — se dirige a su amiga, no había tenido tiempo de platicar con ella desde su rescate, después de todo, ella también estaba en un proceso de recuperación similar al de Bucky, no era para menos después de estar un año de encubierto.

—Avanzando, Clint es bueno...  paciente y me da mi espacio.

Steve le dedica una cálida sonrisa, sentía gusto saber que su amiga había encontrado a un buen alfa.

—Nat sabes que cualquier cosa estamos nosotros también, no estás sola...

—Gracias Sam — le sonrie aceptando el vaso con agua que el beta le ofrecía. —Lo veo mejor... — continua viendo la pantalla donde se observaba a Bucky sentado en flor loto sobre la cama jugando con la placa que colgaba de su cuello.

El rubio ebosa una bonita sonrisa  —yo también lo veo mejor...

La omega lo mira de reojo, el alfa sintiendo su mirada gira su cabeza con esos ojos llenos de esperanza, ella le corresponde con una sonrisa a medias, labios apretados, y aparta su mirada, toma un poco de agua con el fin de que el nudo en su garganta desaparezca.

—Deberías descansar, te ves fatal — habla al fin aclarando su voz.

—Es lo que yo le digo pero es necio, incluso Hill y Wanda se ofrecieron para hacer guardia.

—Ellas ya han estado con él, cualquier cosa que pase te avisaran, aprovecha aunque sea una noche para recuperarte.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, te va a necesitar fuerte.

El rubio tuvo que irse a dormir aquella noche más por presión de sus amigos que por voluntad propia, no antes que despedirse del castaño prometiendo estar mañana temprano.

***

—¿Quieres que una de las dos se quede? — pregunta la omega retirando los platos de la cena, Bucky apenas había tomando medio vaso de leche y picado la gelatina.

—No.

—Está bien, estaremos del otro lado de la puerta si necesitas algo ¿vale?

El castaño asiente, prefería quedarse solo aunque la ausencia del rubio lo inquietaba más de lo que pensaba — ¿Steve tardará?

Hill y Wanda detienen sus pasos intercambiando miradas —recuerda que Steve fue a dormir, tiene que descansar también.

—No te preocupes, antes de que te des cuentas él ya estará aquí — concluye Hill —¿de verdad no necesitas nada? — el castaño volve a negar —ok, trata de dormir, buenas noches —se despiden cerrado la puerta tras de ellas.

Se prepara para dormir en el pequeño baño tratando de calmar esa ansiedad creciente en su pecho, sabía que Steve tenía que descansar, pero, ¿por qué no lo hacía aquí? ¿se había cansado de él?...

_Te ha desechado_

Se hace bolita en la cama enredando la cadena de su placa entre sus dedos metálicos, se la lleva al pecho tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Dip dip dip dip

Se levanta de golpe dirigiéndose al baño, con la miraba a busca el causante de aquel molesto sonido que le pone los pelos de punta. Es una gotera de la regadera que para su fortuna el agua cesa de caer cuando la cierra con fuerza, permitiéndole regresar a la cama dispuesto a dormir.

_Dip dip dip dip_

_Es el sonido de las gotas de agua resbalando una tras otra haciendo eco en la piedra de alado, tiene la mirada perdida en ellas observando su danzar. Su brazo izquierdo lo siente pesado, tiene un hormigueo sobre todo el cráneo y el ardor en su cuello ed sentir ese pedazo de carne quemarse._

_Escucha las rejas abrirse y unos pasos aproximarse, no se mueve, se queds recostado sobre el piso frío y mojado._ _Siente sus lágrimas silenciosas resbalarse humedecido aquellas que ya están secas_.

_—Levántate_

_Es_ _tomado de cabello y llevado prácticamente arrastras hacia la silla, su cuerpo que ya anticipa el dolor grita antes de que las descargas en su cabeza comiencen y su cuerpo se retuerza. Ha perdido la cuenta de los días que lleva ahí, ha olvidado la luz del sol, ha olvidado nombres de muchos rostros que pasan de manera fugaz frente de él, hab olvidado a que se estaba aferrando._

_Duele menos si los deja ir, duele menos si ya no piensa en ellos._

_Las descargas cesan y su mente permanece en blanco._

_—¿Soldado?_

_Siente una un golpe directo en su mejilla derecha._

_—¿Soldado?_

_Más silencio interrumpido por otro golpe del lado contrario_ _._

_—Déjame hablar con él —los demás se apartan dando paso al alfa._

_—¿Sabe qué eres? —no contesta, nada pasa por su mente, ninguna idea, ningún motivo, nada._

_El alfa espera unos minutos para volver a repetir la pregunta obteniendo el mismo resultado._

_Frunce el ceño al sentir una mano sobre su nuca apretando, obligándole a levantar la cabeza_

_—Eres un objeto desechado...¿duele aquí? — suelta un gemido lastimero cuando le entirra la punta del arma en su cuello, trata de apartarse_ , _pero sus manos y_ _pies seguen sujetados_ — _¿sabes por qué duele? —entierra un poco más y siente su cuerpo desfacer —por que está roto— dice el alfa apartando el arma de su cuello._

_—Así es mi querido omega, te ha votado, se ha olvidado de ti —toms su rostro entre sus manos apartando la lágrimas de su mejillas._

_—Te encontré abandonado y roto, nadie quiere a un omega así, pero te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad._

_El olor de aquel alfa es rancio, no quería que lo tocara, siente asco, y termina por escupirle en la cara, recibe una fuerte bofetada con el arma y un golpe en el estómago haciéndole toser un poco de sangre._

_—Borren y reinicien otra vez_

_Fue la última vez que resistió._

—¡Bucky! ¡Bucky! Despierta maldita sea — grita Wanda mientras sacude al castaño por los hombros. Ellas entraron corriendo cuando lo escucharon gritar. Balbuceado palabras en diferentes idiomas y empapado de sudor, él aferra sus manos a los antebrazos de la omega y esta trata de ignorar el entumecimiento que siente por el fuerte agarre de aquella mano metálica.

—заткни рот — grita, ha abierto los ojos pero su mente sigue atrapada en aquella pesadilla.

—No queremos hacerte daño — sin poder retenerlo más, Wanda es proyectada a la pequeña mesa en un rápido movimiento que no pudo reaccionar.

La beta corre poniéndose delante de la omega como escudo al ver como Bucky se incorpora de la cama con movimientos sigilosos, jura que ve un felino antes de saltar sobre su presa. Se paraliza cuando hace contacto con lo ojos del omega, fríos y sin expresión alguna, lo de un asesino.

—Hey Bucky, tranquilo, estamos contigo... — llamarlo por su nombre parecía tener efecto en él, Hill observa cómo desvia su mirada de ellas por unos segundos.

—¿Traes el sedante? — susurra la omega intentando ponerse de pie.

—shhh, no, pero le hablé a Steve... quédate ahí...

Wanda hace caso omiso al ver la placa en el piso delante de ella, el castaño la tenía enredado entre sus dedos metálicos, debió salir volando cuando Bucky la golpeó. Estira su brazo para poder alcanzarla, ésto debía funcionar.

Se pone de pie extendiendo la pequeña placa captando la atención del castaño de inmediato.

—Bucky... lo recuerdas, es tu tuyo— va dando pasos lentos con las manos en alto  — ten, aquí está — el castaño toma aquel objeto con su mano humana temblorosa, reconociéndola. Bucky la aprieta contra su pecho y se encoge en su lugar. Hill suelta el aire de sus pulmones.

Ambas se paran a lado del castaño para ayudarlo llegar a la cama, él sale corriendo como un gato asustado al sentir la mano de la beta en su espalda, pegándose a una de las paredes como si quisiera perderse en ella.

La atención de todos se desvía al escuchar pisadas firmes y presurosas por pasillo, Bucky reconoce aquel olor de inmediato y atraviesa la recámara en unas cuantas zancadas lanzándose a los brazos de Steve que apenas cruza el umbral de la puerta, el omega prácticamente estruja la chamarra del alfa con sus puños ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su aroma.

Está a salvo. 

 


	4. Recuerdo

Steve llegó a su habitación con el omega en brazos, se aproxima a la cama para recostarlo siendo imposible por el fuerte agarre que el omega hacia su cuello. Podía percibir su miedo y el temblor de su cuerpo no paraba del todo, se recuesta junto con él, le acaricia la espalda y le peina su cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo, y al cabo de unos minutos el castaño por su cuenta se separa inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada y con su olfato, ese lugar olía mucho a Steve.

El  alfa sale de la habitación regresando con un vaso con agua para el omega, éste la toma despacio mientras el rubio busca en su closet una playera limpia para dársela.

—¿Quieres hablar? —pregunta sentándose a su lado.

El castaño no contesta, el rubio ya previniendo eso continúa —puedes confiar en mí, hablar las cosas puede ayudar mucho.

_N_ _o está enojado, ve en sus ojos..._

—La silla, sólo fue eso... lo siento — el omega murmura apretando el vaso con sus manos.

—No tienes porque disculparte.

—¿Ellas están bien?

—Si, nada malo les pasó, Wanda sólo se golpeó el hombro, es fuerte. —  lo escucha dejando el recipiente en el buró de a lado para cambiarse la playera mojada de sudor y siente como el rubio se levanta de la cama.

—¿Te vas?

—Voy a preparar el sillón para dormir, tú puedes quedarte en la cama.

Bucky se abraza a sí mismo y niega con la cabeza, es de nuevo esa inseguridad inexplicable al no tener al alfa a su lado —¿Podría... podría quedarme conmigo?

Steve lo con duda, se mantiene callado y él agacha la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo. Lo quiere tener cerca, Steve es diferente a "Alpha", Steve es un alfa que le da seguridad y no temor, Steve hace que su omega gimoté con sólo escucharlo y ver esos azules, sin olvidar su olor que lo embriaga y adormece.

—De acuerdo... —lo escucha decir y él no puede estar más que feliz, el alfa se quedará con él, quiere decir que es _lo suficiente_ para que el alfa lo considere yacer a su lado, pocas veces le llegó a ocurrir esto, tal vez en sus celos, cuando "Alpha" estaba de buenas y le permitía recuperarse antes de regresar a  su celda.

Steve se quita los tenis y la chamarra quedando con su ropa de dormir, había salido corriendo que ni tiempo le dio de cambiarse por completo. Rodea la cama para treparse donde estaba durmiendo hace unas horas. El castaño se entierra por completo bajo las mantas deslizándose con cuidado hacia el cuerpo ajeno. El alfa se acomoda de lado para acurrucarlo entre su brazos, dándole un beso en la frente, Bucky se tensa y Steve lo nota pero no se aparta, al contrario, le deposita otro sueve y lento beso entre las cejas cafés.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada y como si el cuerpo de Bucky tuviera memoria, se amolda perfectamente al cuerpo contrario, podía escuchar el palpitar del corazón del rubio, _bumbum bumbum,_ y cierra los ojos con fuerza perdiéndose en aquella calidez, inhalando profundamente la esencia del alfa que es como droga, pareciese que cada vez necesitaba más y más, su omega ronronea descaradamente y su cuerpo lo empieza a sentir liviano. Se siente seguro de sus propios demonios. 

***  
Bucky es el primero en despertar, con un brazo enorme y pesado sobre su dorso y una respiración tranquila sobre su coronilla.

Abre mucho los ojos al sentir tibio su brazo izquierdo, saca la mano entre las cobijas para mover los dedos, cerrando y abriendo el puño, extraño. El rubio se reacomoda soltando un poco su agarre, y aprovecha ésto para poner su cabeza a la altura de la del alfa, observa las pestañas largas y doradas, mismo color de los rebeldes cabellos sobre su frente, unas diminutas y tenues pecas sobre el puente de su nariz y parte de su pómulos, casi imperceptibles, sus labios tersos entreabiertos con un color rosa crema.

Se relame los labios.

—Hey...

No supo en que momento el alfa había despertado —Hey...

—¿Todo bien?

Asiente con la cabeza, y el rubio le sonrie antes de incorporarse al borde de la cama.

—¿Nos conocíamos? — suelta la pregunta sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, algo dentro de él quiere que la respuesta sea afirmativa, lo desea. Se sienta en flor de loto revolviendo las cobijas en espera a que el rubio dijera algo, el silencio de segundos le parece eterno, aprieta las cobijas entre sus manos —he tenido sueños... no como el de anoche, éstos son diferentes y... siempre estás tú.

Fue el diálogo más largo que ha dicho en un buen tiempo, para cuando lo terminó Steve ya se había levantado, sacando del cajón una fotografía.

—Bucky, me conoces de toda la vida — le dice tomando asiento a los pies de cama dándole la foto.

El omega la observa detenidamente, es Steve y ¿él?, se lleva las manos a su rostro tratando de cerciorarse que realmente fuera él, incluso toca su placa que cuelga de su cuello, misma que lleva en la fotografía. En la foto visten uniformes de gala, recuerda parte de ese día, fue de los primeros que soñó. Acaricia más la foto con su dedos metálicos, verse en ese retrato le era de los más extraño, _ese_ Bucky estaba sonriendo...

—También te recuerdo más pequeño —habla despegando la vista de la foto para encontrarse con esos ojos azules.

Steve ríe —si ese también era yo.

Ver al rubio sonreír provoca que casi se olvidara de su pesar, casi.

El alfa se levanta para sacar del cajón un álbum de fotos y entregárselo,  lo abrie logrado apreciar a Steve y a _ese_ Bucky en diferentes estepas, desde niños a adolescentes. No son muchas fotografías y pese a eso se toma sus minutos para apreciar cada una de ellas.

Se detiene en una foto donde aparece una mujer castaña en medio de los dos, en esa foto Steve ya está con su físico de ahora. —La recuerdo — dice apuntándola con su dedo índice —con un  vestido rojo...

El rubio sonrie desde la puerta del baño, acaba de tomar una ducha de cinco minutos y vertirse en menos de tres, todo un récord —es Peggy, es nuestra amiga, se va a poner muy contenta cuando le diga que la recuerdas, ella ha estado marcando para preguntar por ti.

—¿Amiga?

—Así es Buck, los tres somos amigos, ven vamos a desayunar— Steve le acerca sus pantuflas y lo guia hacia la pequeña cocina, el castaño toma asiento dejando a un lado el álbum de fotos.

—Amigos...— conoce la palabra pero le es lejana.

El rubio sirve café con leche y pan tostado con mermelada para después sentarse  enfrente de él. — ¿Por qué?— porque todos tienen una función, eso es lo "Alpha" siempre decía.

El rubio deja de comer ante esa pregunta, y lo piensa por unos instantes —bueno... los amigos están contigo en los buenos y malos momentos, te apoyan sin esperar nada a cambio.

—¿Nada?

—Nada Buck, se ayudan porque tienen afecto...

Medita las palabras observando su taza de café con leche.

_Ser follado y cumplir con la misión._

Sacude su cabeza ante este pensamiento.

_S_ _oy una persona..._

Su mente vuela a esos sueños ebrios, y algo desconocido bombea su corazón al recordar a un frágil alfa, delgado y pálido, labios partidos, pecas sobre sus pómulos, camisa blanca holgada dejado a relucir el gran hematoma sobre su hombro derecho. Levanta la mirada, sus ojos azules con pinceladas verdes se encuentran con esos azules cielo.

_—Casi lo tenía Buck..._

_—lo sé, lo sé, estúpido, casi te matan._

Y por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, eleva sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces... somos amigos.


	5. Más,  Menos

Los días pasan en una rutina tranquila, toma el hábito de dormir con Steve, así, las pesadillas cesan un poco y cuando sus demonios llegaban a colarse, el alfa estaba ahí para ahuyentarlos, con besos sobre rostro, caricias en su espalda, otras veces simplemente le sostenía con los brazos o se levantaban a tomar un poco de café y ojear por millonésima vez el álbum de fotografías.

Su pasatiempo favorito es observar por el ventanal de la pequeña sala, es una vista entretenida por la actividad de la base, no es mucha gente la que operaba pero a le gusta percibir los detalles.

Las sesiones con Wanda continuaron e inició con rehabilitación física. Sintió angustia la primera vez que salió de la habitación aún con el rubio a su lado, también fue escoltado por un beta llamado Sam, Steve parecía tenerle confianza pues más que escolta, el beta actuaba de una manera habitual, le cayó de extrañeza cuando lo saludó tratando de incluirlo en la conversación como una persona normal, ese beta le agradó.

Clint, un alfa rubio de ojos morados, es quien imparte su hora de fisioterapia en el gimnasio, la primera sesión fue complicada, lo menos que quería era estar cerca de otro alfa, sin embargo, Steve estuvo ahí todo el tiempo hasta que estuviera convencido de que Clint no le haría daño. También tuvo que calmó esas voces en su cabeza susurrandole usar cualquier objeto y enterrarlo en la garganta del alfa invasor.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la convivencia con los demás, ignorando esos murmuros sobre sus oídos y hacer mas caso a _esa_ voz familiar.

La presencia de Sam ya es prácticamente de rutina, como ahora, los tres se encuentran en la pequeña sala viendo una película, más bien él la ve mientras que los otros dos hablan bajito, discutiendo sobre lo que parecía a un plano de la ciudad de Asgard. Realmente no les está poniendo atención, le interesa más el desenlace de aquella filme, y a pesar de ello, su omega se siente inquieto, tiene un sentimiento de desagrado al ver que _su_ alfa le prestaba más atención al beta.

Sin pensarlo se levanta de su lugar tomando el bote de palomitas consigo para pararse enfrente, ambos voltean a verlo con interrogantes en sus caras —¿todo bien Buck?

—Muévete— habla dirigiéndose al beta, indica con su mano hacer un espacio para poder sentarse en medio de los dos.

—¿No? — responde el beta alzando una ceja divertido.

Resopla agachándose al lugar de Steve, esté, aún con cara de desconcierto mueve sus brazos y sus piernas haciéndole un espacio, se sienta delante del rubio ocupando como respaldo su pecho, y si más, continúa comiendo palomitas mientras ve la película.

Sam que había enrollado los planos se muerde la lengua para no reírse ante la escena que acaba de presenciar, más no puede contener una carcajada al ver como el omega desliza con su mano izquierda por su cabello dejando en descubierto su cuello del lado de su cicatriz, uno de los lugares más sensibles e íntimos de un omega al alcance del alfa, coqueteo básico de su especie. El castaño lo mira reojo mientras se lleva un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

—Sam... — advierte el rubio lanzándole un cojín a la cara.

El beta no para de reírse pues Bucky no lo disimula nada, podía apostar que también  había aumentado sus feromonas. Ese noche se fue con un dolor intenso de estómago.

***

Ya metidos en la cama el rubio segue observando aquellos planos, tiene arrugadas las cejas y la mano en su boca, Thor no ha llegado en el tiempo previsto, Fury dio con su paradero aún en Asgard. Salir de esa ciudad bajo en control de su hermana buscando su cabeza era complicado, y tiene planeado una infiltración para apoyar a su amigo, no quiere perder más gente.

Con su vista cansada deja los papeles en el buró apagando la lámpara a su paso, se recuesta abrazando al omega por la espalda, y siente como éste se remueve, no abrie los ojos hasta que los suaves labios de Bucky presionan sobre su frente.

—No puedes dormir... ésto funciona conmigo —. El castaño habla dando otro casto beso, esta vez sobre su pómulo.

—Gracias... — dice acariciando el labio inferior del omega con su pulgar, y éste se le pega más hasta que sus alientos mezclan.

—He tenido otros sueños... sobre nosotros —Bucky le susurra.

—mmm ¿qué fue? —pregunta de manera tranquila inclinándose un poco más rozando sus narices.

El omega besa al alfa muy torpemente.

—Más... — Bucky no esta preguntado, esta afirmando, no sabe que nombre darle a ese torbellino, es algo curioso e intenso dentro de su pecho, es algo _más_   y es real, no solo en sus sueños, quiere más del alfa, quiere todo él .

Steve vuelve a junta sus bocas en un beso suave y tierno, cargado de anhelo. Saborea esa boquita de labios delgados, de forma lenta y placentera, cómo si aún no creyese que está ahí, junto a él.

Se separan y observa cómo el omega se relame los labios para después pasar sus brazos tras su cuello guiándolo a otro beso completamente diferente, uno brusco y tosco, sintiendo como es succionado de forma demandante. Se pierde cuando Bucky suelta un tenue gemido al juntar sus lenguas. Impulsado por eso, encuentra camino debajo de la playera del castaño añorando tocar de nuevo esa piel. Se detiene en seco al sentirlo tensarse dejándolo de besar, y se aparta como si hubiese tocado fuego.

—Lo siento — _Rogers estúpido_ , se regaña a si mismo.

El omega le dedica una sonrisa forzada, lo entiende a través de sus ojos, y su pecho se estruja. Va a apartarse cuando Bucky lo jala otra vez desde su cuello haciéndolo recostarse sobre su pecho, y siente las manos del omega jugar con sus cortos cabellos, no dice nada dedicándose sólo a abrazarlo por la cintura.

Una bomba de emociones lo invadien y por primera vez en su vida, Steve Rogers siente mucho odio.


	6. Hierro y Plomo de Color Rojo

Se mira al espejo la cicatriz de su cuello, siempre detestó esa parte, un lazo roto toma el color de un moretón donde los colmillos fueron clavados, se pregunta si a Steve no le importa que fuera un omega desechado.

Nunca le había importando su apariencia en el mes y medio que lleva ahí, todo cambió desde anoche. Se vuelve a observar, tiene cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, las más notable sobre su palma derecha; con una marca desde el tercio inferior del antebrazo hasta la base del quinto falange. También sobresalen las cicatrices alrededor de su muñeca y tobillos.

— _los omegas son delicados, suaves,  frágiles... y tú no eres nada eso... ja, ja, no me veas así... de hecho por eso me encantas, no me equivoqué contigo,_ _cualquier otro omega ya estuviera muerto..._

—¿Todo bien Buck? — escucha al rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta sacándolo de su trance.

—Si, ya voy— se apresura a salir despejando sus pensamientos de la voz de "Alpha", después de todo es parte del pasado.

***

—Lo veo muy bien —habla Wanda del otro lado del cristal, observando al castaño caminar sobre la banda sin fin —¿no ha presentado cuadros?

—No, la última pesadilla fue hace tres noches.

—Bien, sólo hay que estar al pendiente, por cierto, sus exámenes de laboratorio de ayer dieron resultados más estables, excepto por su celo, tardará todavía unos meses.

—¿De verdad no está cerca su celo? por que  ha estado muy territorial con nuestro Cap — aporta Sam divertido desde su lugar en una de las bancas del gimnasio.

El alfa rueda los ojos y la omega sonríe.

—Puedo olerlo, lo hace inconscientemente, es como un mecanismo de defensa, te marca con su olor.

—Lo ves Steve, ya decía no que no exageraba.

El alfa niega con la cabeza y el beta sueta la risa.

—¿Qué es esto?, ¿una fiesta sin mi?

—Tony... — exclama el rubio al ver al omega entrar.

—¿Me extrañaron? —dice aproximándose a los demás con su andar tan peculiar, Steve le da la bienvenida con un abrazo afectuoso, algo no muy común entre ellos, eran más de peleas o discusiones, con Tony siendo sarcástico y Steve molestándose por que no puede tomarse las cosas en serio. 

El ojiazul confía completamente en él, cuando despertó del estado de coma lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa burlona del omega, diciendo que ya estaba pensando en pagar para que le dieran un beso al estilo de la bella durmiente. Gracias a él y a Thor pudo salir adelante al perder a Bucky.

Thor con su "hermano" en la cárcel, perdió a sus padres en una lluvia de asesinatos sobre las familias principales cuando la guerra recién había finalizado, Tony también sufrió de este acto quedando solo con su cachorro tras perder a Pepper años atrás. Los tres se unieron. Juntos, les decía el Stark, siempre juntos.

—¡ _Jesús_! Hueles a omega con hormonas alborotadas —dice el más bajo alejándose del rubio.

—Todos los notan— sigue Sam divertido.

—¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Peter está bien? —pregunta el rubio ignorando los comentarios anteriores.

—Anoche...

—Y no lo hizo sólo... —corta Wanda uniéndose a la diversión de Sam.

—Peter está feliz de regresar, digamos que donde estábamos la tecnología escaseaba, aburrido...

—¿De verdad fue aburrido? tanto que te trajiste a un alfa de allá —continúa la omega.

—Cuidado niña o puedo llamar a tus padres y no es _un alfa_ , es Stephen... — pausa girando al cristal —vaya, vaya ¿y él? —  observa a Bucky bajar de la banda sin fin —déjame adivinar, es el soldadito de plomo del que tanto Fury me ha hablado.

—él es Bucky, yo...

—Lo sé Cap, Fury te acusó, me alegra que lo hayas encontrado — está siendo sincero, —la verdad no se parece al de las fotos, el que está ahí adentro parece que va morder a alguien en cualquier momento.

—¡Tony!

—¿Qué? Nieguen que no parece un gato arisco.

El rubio niega  con la cabeza con una sonrisa sobre sus labios —nunca cambias

—Lo sé, y por eso he interrumpido mi desayuno para venir aquí... Cap necesito su ayuda.

Esta vez Steve bufa —Tony siempre, siempre sales con éste tipos de cosas.

—No me culpes, la situación al alarmante, sabes que si no fuera necesario no lo haría, el grandulón no ha llegado, Pierce se lo tragó la tierra, la experimentación con alfas sigue, el tráfico de omegas se ha incrementado, ¡dios! si hubieras lo visto, los tratan como objetos...— Tony calla al percatarse del oscurecimiento en la mirada del rubio.

—¿Quieres que haya otra matanza  como la de hace tres años? Donde muchos jóvenes perdieron la vida a manos del propio estado... donde Pietro murió..

Wanda se encoge en su lugar al recordar a su mellizo.

—Yo se que no...

Steve aprieta la mandíbula, Tony sabe donde dar y tiene razón, pero esta siendo egoísta, no quiere exponer a Bucky, ni involucrarlo, quiere mantenerlo a salvo, pero también esta cansado de todo ésto y cede ante la petición del Stark.

****

Nick Fury y Anthony Stark. Los conoce, sobretodo al omega.  
Traga duro y evala las rutas de escape, dos sin necesidad de hacerles tanto daño y dejarles con vida.

Más no lo hace, Steve se sienta a su lado y trata de ignorar el leve olor del Stark sobre el rubio enfocándose sólo a lo que le dicen. Tiene que identificar algunos rostros, acepta por el alfa, porque eso hacen, ayudarse mutuamente.

Su corazón da un vuelco al ver la foto de "Alpha" o Alexander Pierce como lee en las pequeñas letras, todo su cuerpo se tensa y tiene que morderse la lengua para suprimir un gruñido. No quiere ni imaginarse cómo sería verlo de nuevo en persona.

Las siguientes foto son de sujetos desconocidos, hasta que apareció la de aquel alfa "Brock Rumlow".

Fury sonríe victorioso, —ese mal nacido.

Mas fotografías pasan por sus ojos sin reconocer a nadie hasta llegar a la última, es un grupo de personas y entre ellas estaba Rumlow y ella...

—Esta bien Buck, con Romlow es suficiente — no entiende, quiere preguntar pero el Stark se adelanta inclinándose sobre la mesa, jamás creyó que percibir la esencia del rubio sobre otro omega le disgustara tanto y arruga su nariz mostrando un poco sus colmillos.

—Rumlow, ¿que es lo que hace exactamente?

—Tony...

Ambos castaños hacen caso omiso al alfa, Bucky frunce más el ceño, no había conocido a un omega tan creído y demandante, le sorprende y lo envidia, esa seguridad le recuerda a _ese_ Bucky de sus sueños.

—Se reunía en privado con Alp... con Alexander, nunca entré a sus reuniones, sólo lo vi en contadas ocasiones, se cuidaba de ser visto incluso para los mismo hombres de Hydra.

—Eso explica por qué Nat nunca lo vio —habla casual Tony ajeno al desconcierto de sus compañeros por el diálogo tan neutral del omega sentado.

—Gracias "soldado zombie" todo un placer, si me disculpan tengo que terminar con mi desayuno antes de que arda Troya — retira sus lentes que cuegan de su bolsillo de la camisa para ponérselos, sale de la habitación seguido de Fury una vez que levanta las fotografías.

***

—¿La pelirroja está con ustedes? —pregunta mientras Steve le rellenaba el vaso con más agua, ambos ya sentados en la cómoda sala de su habitación.

El alfa se toma su minutos en responder dejando la jarra en la mesita del centro, —su nombre es Natasha, ella fue rescatada junto contigo aquella ocasión... había estado de encubierto por casi un año.

—Ya veo, por eso supieron donde nos encontrábamos...

—¿Llegaste a conocerla?— el rubio pregunta por mera curiosidad.

—No precisamente...

Su conversación es interrumpida por Sam tocando la puerta, había quedado con Steve checar los últimos detalles antes de partir hacia Asgard esa misma noche junto con Clint.

Los dos se meten de lleno al tema, Bucky trata de distraerse prendiendo el televisor, pero se maldice a sí mismo, su cabeza no deja de darle vuelta a la fotografía de Pierce y Natasha, toma más agua al sentir su boca amarga, y agarra con fuerza el vaso tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos; las voces las empieza a escuchar lejanas, las imágenes del televisor se distorsionan y el cuarto se hace pequeño...

 _Su cabeza es galoneada para dejar al  descubierto su cuello permitiendo al alfa morder de forma salvaje quemando su piel, tiene que tragar duro tras la mordaza, su alfa odia cuando devolvía el estómago_.

_Pierce sale de él una vez que el nudo baja por completo, sus brazos los siente entumecidos al estar sujetos encima de su cabeza, sus rodillas estaban desechas por estar sobre de ellas tanto tiempo. —Mi pequeña puta, tendrás que conformarte con eso, "alpha" tiene asuntos que atender —se pone la bata y acomoda su cabello hacías atrás antes de abandonar la habitación dejándolo como un pedazo de trapo sucio y usado. —Regrésenlo a su celda, denle comida hasta en la noche y que nadie lo moleste — escucha sus órdenes a uno de sus hombres que esperaba afuera de aquel cuarto._

_Es_ _llevado a rastras a su jaula, lucha por permanecer de pie y seguirle el paso aquel beta pero se siente débil, no había comido ni bebido nada en esos tres días, y cae en seco al tropezar con el borde de la puerta.  —No se que tanto te ve el amo, omega, pero a mi me das asco, tu culo debe sentirse muy bien... mmm su puño y su zorra, tal vez sea eso — suelta una risa cruel —ya métete de una vez, no me hagas entrar a esa pocilga — siente la punta de la bota en su espalda dando pequeños golpes para que se levantará, como pudo se pega a una de las esquinas, desnudo usando sólo la mozarda, se lleva las rodillas al pecho tratando de calmar los últimos espasmos de su celo quedándose solo al fin._

_La sangre de las heridas de su cuello donde Pierce había mordido un sin fin de veces comenzan a secarse junto con los fluidos entre sus muslos, se siente tan hueco y está bien, era mejor así. Se recarga en la fría pared con su mirada perdida en el piso y su dedo índice metálico rasca el tabique produciendo un sonido chillón, haciendo más profunda aquella marca lineal._

_Su reja se abre dando paso a ella, la reconoce de unas cuantas misiones nivel cinco, ruge cuando la ve acercarse, quiere quedarse solo con su miseria pero su pobre rugido queda atrapado en su garganta seca._

_—shhhhh...._

_Con cuidado le quita la mordaza y le ofrece una esponja con agua, la olfatea primero, y se la arrebata exprimiendo con su boca hasta la última gota_.

_—Perdona, era la única manera...— le ofrece más agua una vez que hunde de nueva cuenta la esponja en una pequeña charola._

_Se queja cuando un algodón frío y con olor a alcohol pasa por su cuello herido._

_—Tengo que limpiar.... lo estás rechazando, el vínculo, por eso te pones tan mal, incluso tienes más fiebre...— habla bajito mientras cambia las torundas, el olor lo estaba mareado, y no puede contener más el vómito. Vacia puro líquido biliar combinado con el agua que acaba de ingerir._

_—oh dios...._

_Se limpia con el antebrazo sentándose a un lado de sus desechos. Observa con la vista borrosa como ella se aproxima a su lado para terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, limpiado la suciedad del resto de su cuerpo y atendiendo sus heridas a su paso, también cubre su desnudez con un pequeña manta, —aguanta un poco más... pronto saldrás de aquí... — es lo último que escucha antes de sumergirse en la obscuridad._


	7. La Fuerza Mayor

—Bucky concéntrate en mi voz, respira profundo y saca, eso es... una vez más, metemos aire despacio y sacamos lento y suave...

Había dejado de hiperventilar, el temblor de sus manos disminuyó conforme seguía las instrucciones de Sam, en cuclillas dirigiéndole ejercicios respiratorios mientras Steve atendía las pequeñas cortaduras que causaron los pedazos de vidrio, apretó demasiado aquel recipiente con su mano derecha. El beta se retiró cuando el omega convenció a ambos de estar mejor.

—Estoy bien... — le dice a Steve al marco de la puerta del baño con una sonrisa forzada —sólo tomaré una ducha... — el alfa fija sus ojos en los de él frunciendo el ceño, sabía que mentía pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Se quita la ropa bruscamente metiéndose debajo el chorro del agua fría, toma el zacate con jabón y se talla fuertemente el cuerpo . Una, dos, tres veces, odia el olor de Pierce sobre de él, odia que lo marque.

_—Mira como te pones mi pequeña puta._

Las lágrimas empiezan a acumularse en sus ojos porque es real, en sus celos su cuerpo pede a gritos a un alfa y siente alivio cuando es anudado.

Talla una vez más con el fin lavarse aquellos los recuerdos. Empieza a sollozar, el agua no los desvanecerán, se quedarán con él para siempre tal como sus cicatrices de su piel.

***

—¿Buck? — llama el alfa con golpes en la puerta tras quince minutos, ya no lo sentía como cuando estaban unidos pero su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal, tuvo suficiente cuando escuchó un sollozo ahogado.

Abre la puerta despacio agradecido que el omega no le pusiera seguro, es recibido por una ola de vapor caliente directo a sus cara, distingue el olor de Bucky mezclado con el jabón, huele a tristeza. Se le forma un nudo en su pecho cuando lo ve hecho bolita en la esquina del baño con su cabeza escondida entre su rodillas.

Cierra la llave de la regadera para poder inclinarse junto a él y ponerle una toalla sobre espalda, su piel estaba roja e irritada y su placa yacía cerca coladera.

—Bucky... ven, vamos al cuarto —el omega se levanta de golpe saliendo rápido del baño y se mete a la recámara dejándolo atrás. Sale después de unos minutos en busca de su placa, el ojiazul la extende su mano para dársela —la olvidaste en el baño — el castaño la acepta murmurando un gracias bajito.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Sólo quiero ayudar... vamos a comer — sigue intentando.

—No tengo hambre... voy a la cama pero... solo.

No puede ocultar una mueca de desconcierto, y antes de que mueva algún músculo, el omega se da media vuelta cerrando la puerta a una velocidad luz, —si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa no dudes en decir — es lo único que logra articular desde su lugar. Se tumba en el sillón soltando un suspiro de frustración con sus manos sobre la cara, nada está bien, realmente espera ser llamado por el omega, cosa que nunca pasó, ni esa noche, ni en las siguientes.

***  
Los días son tensos con el castaño distante metido la mayor parte del tiempo en la recámara, también nota que pasa más horas en el gym después de su rutina habitual que le había dejado Clint, lo esta evadiendo y eso duele, la situación se pone peor que al inicio. Wanda le dice que lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudarlo es darle su espacio y tiempo. Eso decide hacer pese a su decepción creciente en su pecho y su alfa desquiciándose cada vez más.

Habla con Sam esa noche, se alegra un poco al saber que él y Clint habían llegado a Asgard sin problemas, algo bueno después de cinco días horribles.

***

Pasa la una de la madrugada, no pude dormir y sabe la razón.

_Fue tu culpa._

_Tenía miedo._

Su corazón se oprimió más al ver al rubio alejarse en éstos días.

¿ _Y si se entera de mis demonios?_

_¿Del monstruo que eres?_

_...no quiero que me eche._

La solo idea de ser alejado completamente de Steve le genera un terror desconocido. ¿Qué se supone que haría?

 _—Vivir Buck, eso es lo que hacemos..._ — las palabras del Alfa retumban en su cabeza una y otra vez... _vivir_.

Lo único que realmente sabe son las cosas que lo están matando y una de ellas es estar lejos del alfa. Lo necesita.

Mira el techo soltando un largo suspiro, tal vez podría acercarse de nueva cuenta al ojiazul, tal vez podría serle útil aunque sea un poquito, se conformaría con lo el alfa quisiera darle.

_Eres una persona..._

_No, ya no... y no quiero que se deshaga de mi_.

Decidido, se levanta dirigiéndose a la sala llevándose la almohada y la cobija. Se acerca despacio al borde del sillón donde el rubio se encuentra, se acomoda en el piso cuando la voz de Steve lo paraliza.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿No estabas dormido?

—No, levántate del piso que está frío.

Obedece sentándose en el sillón, y abraza su almohada mientras el alfa se incorporaba junto al él.

—No puedo dormir — se excusa.

—Ya veo, yo tampoco... puedo preparar un poco de café si quieres.

Niega con la cabeza, y aprieta la almohada contra su pecho tomando aire para poder hablar —¿podríamos... acomodar los cojines y cobijas en el piso para dormir... juntos?

El de ojos azules no pude ocultar su cara de sorpresa, abre la boca para volver a cerrarla, lo ve dudar unos segundos pero se alivia cuando le da un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

***

No tardan en acomodar las cosas siendo Steve es el primero en meterse entre las mantas, él lo sigue y aprovecha que el alfa está desprevenido para besarlo.  
  
—Buck... — no lo deja continuar, sigue besándolo de manera hambrienta y desesperada.

 _Necesitame tanto como yo te necesito_ _._

_Egoísta._

_¡Cállate! tú si lo tuviste, a ti si te amo_ _._

Se separan jadeantes y con los labios hinchados, no supieron en qué momento quedaron con Steve sentado recargado en el sillón y Bucky a horcadas sobre de él. El alfa sabe que algo no estaba bien, va a protestar pero en vez de eso suprime un gruñido placentero cuando el omega se empieza a frotarse contra él.

El castaño se inclina de nuevo a sus labios aumentando su feromonas, toma la manos del alfa hacia su cintura por debajo de su playera, y suspira al sentir esas manos frías contra su piel —tómame — le suplica al alfa, éste se tensa, y le quita sus manos de su vientre para ponerlas sobre hombros, separándolo.

—Ya basta —su piel se eriza al escuchar la voz del rubio, lo esta rechazando y el pánico empieza a invadirlo.

—¿Es por esto? — dice con la voz cortada llevándose su mano a su cuello donde tenía aquella cicatriz, Pierce tenía razón, nadie quiere a un omega roto y usado.

—Oh dios, Bucky, por supuesto que no...

—¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí?  
— le interrumpe incorporándose y vuelve hablar cuando el rubio se pone de pie frente de él —no me quieres para follar, no me quieres como omega... he tratado de entender...vivir, ser una persona... —se abraza a sí mismo en un intento de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo —pero no puedo, yo... ¡yo no se por que mierda estoy aquí si no me necesitas! — estalla finalmente.

—Bucky...

—¡Bucky está muerto!— grita exasperado entre su llanto, es tiempo de afrontar la realidad. —Tu no sabes quien soy realmente, lo que he hecho, las cosas que hice, las vidas que tomé...

—Sí, lo sé — el alfa se le acerca lentamente con las manos en alto tratando de no asustarlo.

—No, no lo sabes — niega efusivamente con la cabeza mientras retroce —si hicieras no.. no me verías así...

 _Como_ si fuese ese Bucky.

Observa cómo el alfa se dirige al librero para prender el tocadiscos, una melodía tranquila empieza a sonar en un volumen bajo, aquella canción se le hacía lejanamente familiar... su atención regresa al rubio cuando vuelve a acercarse.

—Natasha me dio un reporte completo de todo.

Escuchar ese nombre fue como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, no podía ser cierto.

—¿Natasha?... ¿Todo?...

—Todo.

Suelta una risa irónica pegándole a lo histérico, esta jodido, agacha la cabeza en un intento de ocultarse tras su greñas desordenadas, se muerde fuertemente el labio inferior mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, el rubio sabe que _tipo_ de persona es.

—Lo que hiciste no fue tu culpa, no tuviste opción...

—Pero lo hice — dice entre sollozos sintiendo como la mano del alfa toma su mentón de manera gentil haciéndole levantar la cabeza.

—La cosa es que... no tienes por que que cargarlo tú sólo... — el alfa le aparta los cabellos de la cara y limpia sus lagrimas con sus pulgares —yo siempre estaré contigo... hasta el final de la línea.

Un nudo le cierra la garganta a la par que un calorcito se le instaura en su pecho, _hasta el final de la línea,_ siente más lágrimas acumularse en los ojos, y los cierra fuertemente tratando de ahuyentarlas. No se merece aquel rubio de ojos azules.

—Steve...

—Está bien Buck.

El rubio se separa de él para levantar los cojines y cobijas del suelo —ven — le extiende la mano y sin pensarlo dos veces va hacia él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Ésta mano ponla en mi hombro lo otra la sostendré... —la mano libre del más alto se posiciona sobre su cintura —ahora sigue mis pasos — mira hacia abajo con la vista acuosa tratando de imitar los pies del Alfa, demoran un par de minutos para que ambos se acoplen en un baile tranquilo.

—¿Por qué hacemos esto?— pregunta mirándolo con sus ojos rojos. Siente cómo el rubio le dirige una vuelta y él torpemente la realiza pisando el pie descalzo del alfa provocando un leve tropezón, ambos sueltan una risita.

—Por nada en particular, solo estamos viviendo Bucky... — Steve contesta dándole un casto beso en la frente sin dejar de bailar. 


	8. Olor a Cigarrillo y Pino Fresco

—¿A dónde dices que vamos? —pregunta mientras se sube el cierre de la chamarra azul marino, acomoda unos de sus mechones tras la oreja y mete las manos a los bolsillos. La chamarra le queda un par de tallas mas grande por ser del alfa, no le importa, le gusta usar sus cosas.

—Al cumpleaños de Peter, Tony organizó una cena para festejarlo pero si no te sientes cómodo puedo disculparme con ellos y...

—No, está bien, quiero acompañarte.

El rubio le sonríe —entonces vamos —. Ingresan al elevador seleccionando el último piso de edificio, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Los días ha mejorado desde aquella noche, empezó a compartir más cosas con el rubio como salir a correr por las mañanas, preparar el desayuno, o simplemente acurrucarse en el sillón mientras veían algo en el televisor. Le ha tomado gusto al baile siendo el quien toma la iniciativa; — enséñame mas de eso — le dijo una tarde mientras el rubio trabaja y él lo acompañaba en el pequeño escritorio ojeando algún libro. Cosas triviales y simples, que desde su perspectiva no eran de importancia, o tal vez si, es complicado describir esa monotonía que encuentra muy acogedora.

Las puertas del elevador se abren, y toma aire para sacarlo lentamente mientras avanzan, no quiere estropearlo, realmente quiere formar parte de esto y poder estar con Steve.

_Te abraza con todos tus demonios._

—Tranquilo, solo es una pequeña convivencia — habla el rubio captando su atención, —la mayoría es gente que conoces...

—¡Steve! digo ¡Capitán!

No supo en qué momentos un niño se abalanza sobre el alfa colgándose como chango.

—jajaja Peter, Feliz Cumpleaños campeón — el rubio lo abraza sobándole la cabecita, revolviendo los cabellos al pequeño omega .

—Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir, mi papá me dijo que estabas ocupado con un gato arisco ¿o dijo zombie? — los pies del pequeño tocan piso ajeno a su mirada interrogante — pero yo sabía que no ibas a faltar, me prometiste enseñarme unas... —calla cuando su mirada da con sus ojos.

—Peter el es Bucky, Bucky el es Peter...

—Mucho gusto — el niño le extende la mano con una sonrisa en los labios —¿eres amigo del Capitán? porque no te había visto, ¿eres nuevo?, te puedo enseñar las instalaciones...

Ese cachorro habla mucho, mira de reojo a Steve, el alfa le asiente con la cabeza y el suspira sacando su mano izquierda para corresponder el saludo.

_Con la otra mano._

Demasiado tarde, y observa un brillo en los ojos del pequeño abriendo su boca exclamando un "woooooo".

—¡Tienes una brazo de metal! —casi lo grita, y tomándolo de la mano lo arrastra hacia adentro, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya quería regresar a la tranquilidad de su cuarto.

***

—¡Papá! — el chiquillo interrumpe la sala donde todos se encuentran bebiendo y comiendo, todos se paran en seco cuando los ven llegar corriendo.

—Mira tiene un brazo de metal, ¡cool! ¿Crees que puedas hacer uno? —ignorando a los demás, el festejado se dirige a Tony detrás de la barra.

_Excelente mocoso._

Quiere ser tragado por la tierra al sentir la todas las mirada sobre de él, percibe esencias nuevas y otras ya conocidas, se congela cuando ve a Natasha junto a Hill, la omega le sonríe tras su vaso dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Peter deja de ser descortés con tus invitados, ellos no han comido, después vemos lo del brazo —. El Stark corta el incómodo momento regresando su vista a su copa mientras la termina de servir. El cachorro suelta su mano pidiendo disculpas e invitándolos a sentar, Steve lo guía a una esquina del sillón saludando a los demás a su paso. Cuenta ocho personas, Wanda, Hill, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, un tipo raro de barba, otro extraño con un lunar amarillo en la frente y el pequeño Peter, faltado Sam y Clint por su misión asignada. Puede manejarlo, no son muchos, y agradece que Fury tampoco se encontrara facilitando las cosas.

El rubio permanece sentado a su lado con la mano sobre su muslo derecho, platicando con dos betas, Visión, con el olor de Wanda encima y Bruce, lo conoce por estar en sus chequeos semanales. El tiempo se le pasa rápido para su sorpresa dedicándose a observar mientras da sorbos a su bebida, un "whisky" que le dio Hill, un liquido que a su paladar le encontró mucho gusto llevado ya tres vasos.

Todos parecen disfrutar aquello, unos platicando, otros bailando como el mocoso acompañado de Hill y Wanda, con sus risas escuchándose por todo el piso. Tony se limita a estar detrás de la barra junto con Stephen, así se presentó un alfa muy amable y de voz suave; es el único que no toma alguna bebida alcohólica, en su lugar tiene una taza de té humeante, Tony le coquetea muy descaradamente con sonrisas traviesas y caricias sutiles sobre su rostro llegando a semi sentarse sobre unas de sus piernas, se besan, combinando los sabores de sus lenguas, té y champagne, y casi suelta una risita por ese contraste tan peculiar. Peter corre hacía ellos con una bebida embotellada, Stephen se separa un poco del Omega para poder abrir el envase, el cachorro le da unos sorbos para regresar corriendo a la pista y pararse de manos.

—Peter vas a devolver la pizza —el alfa _raro_ le llama mientras cierra la botella que había dejado, el chiquillo obedece de inmediato con la cabeza roja. Eso le llama la atención. Un alfa que ve por un cachorro que no es suyo. Si, Tony Stark tiene un lazo roto, la mordida en su cuello de color violáceo lo delata, pero no hace nada por ocultarlo y a Stephen no parece importarle en lo más mínimo, un alfa extraño que bebe té, viste con túnicas y con una voz tranquila, su olor no es intenso o brusco, al contrario, su esencia podía hacer sentir _cómodo_ a cualquier omega, incluso aquellos de "alto rango" como el Stark. Un alfa que acepta el cachorro de otro tratándolo como si fuese suyo. Simplemente no es normal. Cuando un alfa se interesa en un omega con cachorros termina por matarlos. Siente escalofríos y un mareo repentino lavándose una mano al vientre, había sido suficiente alcohol por hoy.

—¿Quieres caminar? — da un pequeño brinco apartando la mirada de la pareja para girar hacia Natasha.

No supo por que aceptó de inmediato, tal vez fue para despejar su cabeza o realmente quiere hablar con ella, Steve los observa con ojos curiosos diciendo que los esperaría junto con los dos betas. Ambos salen hacia la terraza; —aquí está bien, Steve es muy mamá gallina —la pelirroja se detiene quedando a la vista de la sala, tiene razón pues observa como el alfa desvía a su mirada de Vision para buscarlos.

—Te veo mucho mejor.

—Lo estoy... gracias... por lo que hiciste — es lo primero que le quiere decir.

La pelirroja responde un "de nada" muy bajito dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—No se lo dije a Steve... _eso_... los detalles, en el reporte, nada de eso, estarían de más y perdería los estribos.

Siente mucho alivio, lo último que quiere es que el rubio le tenga lástima.

—El ya lo intuye... además ya tiene suficientes motivos para querer destruir a Hydra.

—Gracias, de nuevo, supongo... — sigue recargando sus antebrazos en el barandal sintiéndose muy cómodo con ella.

Natasha le sonríe, y saca de su bolsa un a cajetilla de cigarros, prende uno, da una colada y le ofrece pero lo rechaza con la cabeza. Se mantienen en silencio y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir el aire fresco de la noche golpear su cara, escucha las risas de los demás al compás de la música y con el humo del cigarrillo, su mente viaja a un recuerdo lejano; aquellas noches junto con los Comandos Aulladores, sentados alrededor de una fogata, Steve y él acurrucados bajo la misma manta, sucios de tierra y hollín, reían y cantaban a la par de sus compañeros ebrios, recuerda al rubio intentar bailar bajo los efectos del alcohol, los dos con pasos torpes y sonrisas bobas sobre sus rostros, él fumaba su cigarrillo para después pasárselo a Steve con su misma mano, ya que el rubio no quitaba las suyas de su cadera. Recuerda cómo sus cuerpos se fusionaban sobre el suelo frío escondidos detrás de unas rocas, sus gemidos y los gruñidos del Alfa se perdían con el canto nocturno de la montaña boscosa, su piel erizada por la fría ventisca, palpitaba a la par de su corazón al sentir los toques cálidos del rubio. El olor a pino, el aire fresco y el humo del cigarrillo impregnados en la esencia embriagante de Steve era lo que más amaba, olía a hogar.

Fue muy feliz en aquellos días. Muy feliz.

—mmm ¿como vas con tu memoria, con Steve?

Suelta una risita melancólica audible,y le pide el tabaco a Natasha para calmar el impulso de ir tras el alfa y besarlo. Tose en su primer intento, pero su cuerpo se acopla después de dos caladas.

—Yo... bueno, Steve es _muy_ importante... —se relame los labios pasándose una de sus manos por su cabello —se que estuvimos juntos... yo quiero seguir con el... quiero _ser_ suficiente para él... pero esto — se toca la cicatriz de su cuello —es difícil, he visto como lo ve, como si le molestara.

—Por supuesto que le molesta, está roto — habla la pelirroja como si fuera lo más obvio sacando otro cigarrillo al percatarse que el suyo no volverá con ella.

—Ya sé que esta roto — su tono es molesto, y ella lo mira con si acabara de resolver la ecuación faltante.

—Escúchame bien y por favor no quiero que tengas una crisis aquí — ella gira hacía la sala, el rubio seguía al pendiente de ellos con miradas discretas, Natasha suspira y niega con la cabeza en un aire de desaprabación —no puedo creerlo — bufa y posa de nuevo sus bonitos ojos en el, —le molesta tanto a Steve por qué era el lazo de ustedes dos.

Su omega aúlla con tristeza, algo dentro de él ya lo sabia pero se negaba a afrontarlo. Son de las cosas que prefiere no recordar, mejor enterrarlas con sus demonios en un baúl en las profundidades de su cabeza.

—Alguien te lo tiene que explicar... — ella le arrebata el cigarrillo de su mano al percatarse de la mirada acusadora del alfa —joder... tu lo olvidaste y el te dio por muerto — vaya que no es la maestra del tacto, le da igual por que él tampoco, y aun así, esas palabras no dejan de doler.

_Lo olvidaste cuando no quisiste pelear más, cuando también intentaste matarme..._

_Provocas dolor._

—Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí...

—No, realmente quiero saber —insiste tomándola del brazo.

—Entonces cálmate —también es directa y de cierta manera fría, tal vez por eso le siente simpatía. Le hace caso soltando su brazo, toma aire y lo saca tal y como le había enseñado Sam.

—A un año a que guerra terminará fue la caída de SHIELD, muchos murieron, tú entre ellos, él se negaba, juraba que aún te sentía pero todo se desplomó al cabo de unos meses, cuando sintió el lazo romperse por completo... en una misión, su avión se estrelló, lograron rescatarlo pero cayó en estado de coma, despertó después de siete meses, fue algo muy duro, cortó contacto con Peggy, con los Comandos, dejó todo aquello que se involucrara contigo...

Con sus ojos sin expresión clavados en algún punto del cielo obscuro se mantiene en silencio, esperando que la pelirroja continuara.

—Thor y Tony son buenos amigos, uno bruto y el otro egocéntrico pero se entendieron, los conoció en los meses que te buscó... los tres formaron esto... después y después, bueno, te vio en aquel puente.

No sabe qué hacer o qué decir, y decide terminarse su bebida de golpe y quemar su garganta antes se hacer cualquier estupidez, _una mierda_ , _una puta mierda._

—¿ _James_? — la pelirroja toca su hombro —vas hacer que Steve me mate si no quitas esa cara.

Sonríe de lado erigiéndose al separarse del barandal —gracias... _Natalia._

La dentadura blanca de la omega se asoma tras la gran sonrisa que le dedica —vamos a dentro... por cierto... — lo detiene a unos cuantos pasos del ventanal, —he visto que sales correr con Steve, Clint no ha llegado y necesito un compañero de entrenamiento ¿crees que puedas? te ayudará —ella le sigue sonriendo y no puede negarse a esos labios coquetos aceptando de inmediato, será bueno, además decide que aquella pelirroja es su amiga. _Te ayudan sin esperar nada a cambio y ella lo hizo aquella vez...._

***

Eran las cinco de la madrugada, lluviosa cuando el rubio salió por una llamada de Tony, realmente no se quiere parar, llegaron de la fiesta no más de hace tres horas, pero ruido de afuera le llama su atención, se asoma por la ventana y ve dos carros blindados estacionados, Steve está acompañado de Fury, Tony, Stephen y Natasha

Del de primer carro baja un tipo enorme con un parche en el ojo, del segundo descienden Clint y Sam, Natasha corre a los brazos del alfa de ojos morados siendo correspondida con un beso en la frente. Todos ponen una mueca de desconcierto cuando el gigante de un ojo se acerca al carro ayudando a bajar a alguien completamente cubierto con una capa, uniéndose, de la puerta contraria, una mujer de tez oscura. La pequeña celebració que se había armado pasó a quedarse al olvido, pudo observar la tensión de su cuerpos y la mayoría tomar una distancia considerable de los desconocidos.

Después de un intercambio de palabras cortas, Steve dirige a los recién llegados al edificio habitacional, pudo verlos mejor reconociendo a Thor, y nota como el alfa mantiene su brazo posesivamente alrededor del encapuchado con un pequeño bulto entre lo brazos.

Lo que no esperaba era escuchar los pasos y voces de Steve junto con la del otro alfa afuera del pasillo abriendo la habitación de enfrente, genial, ahora tiene nuevos vecinos.


	9. De Monstruo a Monstruo

Steve salió temprano y decide ir a la sala común por una rebanada de pizza de anoche para desayunar, la calienta en el microondas y toma un té helado de la nevera, se dirige a la pequeña terraza donde estuvo ayer con la pelirroja, dispuesto a sentarse en una de las mesas al aire libre, se detiene en seco porque simplemente no esperaba verlo ahí sentado con una ensalada a medio terminar y lo más curioso con un pequeño bulto en una carriola.

El pelinegro lo ve y se pone pie bloqueado su vista —¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Pode oler la advertencia del otro omega, es normal aquel comportamiento cuando se trata de proteger a su cachorro, _un cachorro_...

—¿Eres mudo?

Bucky alza una de sus cejas y aparta su mirada del cachorro al percibir las feromonas contrarias aumentar.

—Steve... Steve dijo que podía venir aquí si quería.

—¿Steve? ¿Tú eres su omega?

—No — no mentía, el lazo está roto, no hay forma que sea su omega cuando el rubio lo había rechazado, y eso aún le dolía. Solo dormían juntos, comían juntos, corrían juntos, entrenaban juntos, se acurrucaban juntos, _vivian_ juntos... pero no es su omega, no follaban, solo se besaban y estaba bien, le gusta besar al alfa.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué tienes su olor encima? — el otro habla divertido.

No sabe que contestar, realmente no sabe lo que _él_ y no _ese_ Bucky es para el alfa, porque si lo Steve quiere es estar como antes, antes de que tuviera tanta mierda encima entonces estaba muy jodido.

El pelinegro no para de sonreír con un aire de superioridad, lo examina con esos intensos ojos verdes de pies a cabeza. Bucky odia las mirada juiciosas, y para su desgracia, una brisa de aire matutino da directo hacia ellos haciendo que su cabello descubra la marca de su cuello, demasiado tarde lleva su mano para ocultarla, y puede ver como el otro ampliaba más su sonrisa.

—Entonce eres tú — el ojiverde se relaja un poco tomado de nuevo su asiento.

Bucky gira sus talones dispuesto a abandonar el lugar, no quiere saber de dónde lo conocía.

—La verdad te imaginaba diferente, para ser un omega que causa tanto alboroto lo que menos piensas es que sea tan... desalineado.

_¿Desalineado?_

—¡Oh! Por cierto soy Loki Laufeyson, un Odison.

—Lo sé... —por supuesto que lo sabe, escuchó varias veces a Pierce hablar de él. Loki, un omega de alto rango apegado a lo que es el estereotipo perfecto, figura esbelta, piel tersa, apariencia delicada con un olor muy peculiar, el sueño de cualquier alfa. Alexander lo odiaba; — _los Odinsion han caído muy bajo, se atrevieron a llevar a un omega a esa junta tan importante, ni la estúpida de Frigga se atrevió a tanto_ —le había dicho aquella vez _—por alfas así la sociedad está al borde del colapso, lástima de linaje... cariño, tenemos trabajo que hacer._

Loki parece feliz al saberse reconocido, _menudo ego_ —eres el omega de Thor.

—No... más bien Thor es mi alfa— el ojiverde toma el tenedor de manera fina y delicada, y tiene el impulso se esconder su mano llena de cicatrices sintiéndose intimidado al notar aquella piel de porcelana.

Posa su atención de nuevo en el cachorro que hace sonidos con su boca y sus manitas fuera la sábana amarilla que lo cubre.

—Hey, _omega sin alfa_ ¿no ibas a comerte eso? — Loki habla arrugando su nariz al momento que señala su rebaba de pizza, se había perdido de nuevo en el cachorro y el ojiverde lo notó. Se siente extraño, con ganas de olfatear a esa _cría_ pero a su vez salir corriendo de ahí.

—Ya sé, es porque estoy yo—, continua el pelinegro con tono ameno —entonces vete si te vas a quedar ahí parado, no te dijeron que _el monstruo_ está habitando bajo tu mismo techo.

 _Monstruo_.

Se sienta en una mesa aparte para comer en silencio ante la mirada incrédula del pelinegro, no puede engañarlo, no a él que percibe detalles mínimos y nota como Loki tensa su índice y pulgar al sostener el tenedor.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta ignorando las miradas reprobatorias del omega mientras carga a su cachorro para darle palmadas en su espalda.

—Fenrir —tarda tanto en contestar que casi le regresa su propia medicina _¿eres mudo Loki?_

—Es muy pequeño.

—Por su puesto, sólo tiene mes y medio —lo incorpora un poco mas dejando ver sus cabellos rubios y una piel tan pálida como la del ojiverde.

Siente su estómago revolverse y una terrible angustia en su pecho.

 _No no no por favor_.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Loki le gruñe sacando sus blancos colmillos y poniéndose de pie para proteger al cachorro.

Respira e inhala, respira e inhala, cierra los ojos y repite la acción, de tanta veces que lo practicaba pudo apaciguar la crisis.

—Me tengo que ir...

—¡¡¡Loki!!!

Iba tan deprisa que no se percató del Alfa al cruzar la puerta, choca contra él haciéndolo tambalear, sentía que su nariz se había estampado con la misma pared.

—Lo siento —las manos fuertes del Alfa lo toman del hombro evitando caer al piso, puede ver un ojo azul más oscuro que el de Steve, usa barba y su cabello en casquete corto con dos líneas horizontales del lado izquierdo.

El alfa lo olfatea un poco y sonríe —hey tú eres Bucky. Mi buen amigo Steve me ha hablado mucho de ti, valiente guerrero que sobrevivió a las garras de Hydra, tu historia será contada con gran honor...

—Hermano —habla el pelinegro con cierta advertencia pero el rubio hace caso omiso.

—Me alegra que regresaran, eres su aliento y fuerza, no sabes lo mal que se puso cuando te perdió...

—¡Thor! —grita Loki, y el rubio voltea con una a sonrisa llena de orgullo, —ya has conocido a nuestro cachorro, su nombre es Fenrir, estoy seguro que será un omega formidable —habla mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros empujándolo hacia el pelinegro con el cachorro en brazos, pone resistencia pero Thor era una montaña de músculos sintiéndose como una pluma llevada por el viento, el ojiverde rueda los ojos ante la actitud del Alfa.

—Bucky —Gracias, la voz de Steve se escucha a su espalda, Thor y él voltean hacia atrás donde se encuentra el rubio, Bruce y aquella alfa de tez morena, de un momento a otro le parece que el lugar de llena de más y más gente.

—Te dije que estaba aquí — habla el beta quitándose los anteojos para colgarlos en los botones de tu camisa —casi te vocea por toda la base —continua divertido.

Levanta los hombros como respuesta zafándose del costal de músculos e ir hacia ellos.

La alfa se pasa de lado sentándose con los pies sobre mesa para después abrir la caja sobrante de pizza y empezar a comer.

—Por cierto ella es...

—Valkiria, mucho gusto, ¿no van a comer? porque está bueno— corta a Bruce e ignora los ojos de de fastidio de Loki, parecían llevarse bien.

—Steve no te he presentado formalmente a mi cachorro — continua aquel alfa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No quiero incomodar, se ve que está tranquilo

—Tonterías, después iré con Tony —sigue el de un ojo y todos se dan cuenta de la mirada asesina que le lanza Loki apretando más el agarre de su cachorro contra su pecho.

—En la madrugada lo conocí — Steve de nuevo se retracta —además es muy pequeño y debes de cuidarlo... mucho —lo mira de reojo al notar como al rubio se le atoraron las últimas palabras en su garganta oscureciendo su semblante.

Sin más, los dos se salen de ahí a pasos apresurados, —¿todo bien?— pregunta con su ceño fruncido, no recordaba haber visto a Steve tan tenso.

—Seguro Buck, ¿por qué no lo estaría? —y así confirma que Steve Rogers es malísimo mintiendo.

***

Días pasan, le gusta su nueva vida con el rubio a su lado, con tardes de película en la sala común, sentados en el piso junto con Sam y Nat o los almuerzos que compartían con ellos después de los entrenamientos.

Evita de sobremanera cruzarse con Loki y su cachorro, cosa que no es difícil, no ha entablado otra conversación con el ojiverde desde aquella vez, incluso, cuando lo encontraba en el pasillo a lo mucho el pelinegro le dirigía la mirada, parecía que disfrutaba más la compañía de los libros que de las personas. Lo supo cuando acompañó a Steve a la biblioteca, a su entrada encontraron Stephen junto Peter cargado libros de Astrología, el niño parecía muy entusiasmado —¡Capitán! el señor Strange me enseñara los planetas, fascinante ¿no? ustedes también puede venir ¿verdad? —habla volteándose hacia el alfa _raro_ _._

—Cuando gusten pueden ir —Su voz es tan melódica que no se cansaría de escucharla un poco más.

—Otro día con gusto Peter —el rubio declina la invitación amablemente. Los ve partir, el pequeño omega corría y saltaba alrededor del alfa dando a relucir la infinita paciencia. Nunca había visto a Stephen en las salas de entrenamiento o en el GYM, cuando le preguntó al ojiazul le dijo que él era un alfa muy tranquilo, —vaya, así que es un alfa que no pelea, otra cosa más a su lista de extrañezas — Steve rie negando con su cabeza, —nada se te va ¿eh? pero créeme que el tiene sus métodos para proteger a un paquete.

—No lo dudo, su voz

El rubio cruza sus brazos llevando una de sus cejas —¿ah sí? ¿que tiene su voz?

Rueda los ojos divertido —punk.

—Jerk — Steve le contesta de manera automática haciendo sonreír a ambos antes de entrar a la biblioteca.

El alfa devulve los libros que había pedido prestado mientras él explora el lugar, la verdad no parecía biblioteca, no podía llamarse así con solo cinco estantes, Steve le había comentado que era un lugar destinado a otro dormitorio pero Tony lo adaptó por su cachorro, al pequeño omega era un nerd que prefería los libros en físico y ese lugar era su biblioteca privada que generosamente abrieron para los demás.

Gira al último compartimiento y es cuando lo vio, Loki sentado en el sillón más alejado rodeado de libros, a su lado su cachorro pataleando y manoteando con los juguetes que colgaban de su silla, sus miradas chocan, Bucky da media vuelta para marcharse de ahí.

***  
Los entrenamientos con Natasha era de las cosas que más disfruta hacer, la pelirroja lo mete a prácticas de tiro y le da acceso a armas blancas, todo esto a escondidas de los demás y con complot de Clint.

—Quiero ayudar _Natalia_ , ser útil. —Todo lo que recordaba de Hydra se lo confío a Steve y a la pelirroja, —dijo algo Fury de la información que te dí — llegó a preguntarle al rubio por mera curiosidad —tenemos que checarlo más a fondo Buck —entonces lo supo, aún no confiaban en él.

—Tranquilo _James_ , Steve y Tony han insistido mucho en eso, tanto Fury ha comenzado las investigaciones... — eso sí que lo sorprende, no esperaba que el hijo de Edward Stark lo apoyara.

Esa tarde noche encuentra a Loki sentado hasta la última mesa de la terraza, venía a fumar un cigarrillo mientras esperaba a los demás para cenar.

—No prendas esa porquería aquí — Loki esta de pésimo humor, y guarda el cigarrillo por el cachorro, devolviéndolo a la cajetilla que le ganó a la pelirroja en una apuesta, él quería fumar y no teniendo el valor de pedirle cigarrillos a Steve, terminó por pedirle a Natasha pero la muy astuta solo se los daba si la vencía en un duelo, acepto ganado media cajetilla.

—¿Te has aburrido de los libros?—toma asiento a una distancia prudente ajustándose la liga que sostiene su cabello en un chongo desordenado, Loki suelta una risita burlona sin apartar la vista del pequeño Fenrir que jugueteaba con una sonaja.

—Será el primer lugar donde mi tonto hermano me buscará — es evidente que se pelearon, y sin ganas de seguir con el ojiverde lanzado feromonas de enfado, se levanta hacia la puerta, esperaría a lo demás en la sala.

—Veo que has hecho "amigos".

—Puede que si — voltea a verlo, y es sincero pensado en Natasha y Sam —también puedes intentarlo.

Loki suelta una carcajada que le molesta porque se esta burlando de él. —Estuve involucrado en la experimentación de alfas, algo condenado por tus "amigos"— Bucky no distingue alguna pizca de arrepentimiento en aquella palabras.

—Lo sé.

—Que bien informado estas, entonces ya sabes que vendí al alfa de ojos morados — lo sabe, pero Clint logró escapar antes de que experimentaran con él, —me dieron tres omegas por él, indignante que valgan más... mmm ¿qué más sabes? tengo curiosidad _soldado._

Odia que se dirigiera a él de esa forma, el muy maldito conoce cómo lanzar sus palabras, —hay que creerte la mitad de los que dices.

—¿Eso te han dicho tus "amigos"? bueno, ¿quieres saber lo que he escuchado de ti?

Su piel de eriza poniendo todos sus sentidos alerta, no le gusta el giro que están tomado la conversación, lo mira a los ojos sintiendo que observaba a los de una serpiente, —Que soy un monstruo ¿eso es lo que has escuchado? —no le iba a dar gusto llamarlo así.

El ojiverde amplia más su sonrisa retando con sus ojos verdes —¿y lo eres?

Quiere decir que no pero su boca no se abre, esta consciente que sus demonios nunca lo dejaran ,y esas voces susurrándole en tomar cualquier ventaja contra ellos. Su silencio se propaga y Loki ríe triunfante.

—La pelirroja y _tu no_ _alfa_ son muy buenos guardado secretos, debo de darles puntos.

Deja de respirar, tenía que ser una broma ¿verdad? él no puede conocer a sus demonios, busca su mirada con el propósito de hallar la mentira pero falla.

_Mierda, mierda y más mierda_

—La diferencia entre tu y yo es que a mi ya no me molesta ser uno.

No pude moverse, sus piernas están entumecidas y un gran peso se puso sobre sus hombros, se siente desnudo ante ese omega.

—Realmente eres su punto suave...

—Ya cállate, no te atrevas — sisea con odio, una cosa era meterse con él y otra muy diferente es involucrar a Steve, eso no podía permitirlo, el pelinegro estaba yendo muy lejos, a terrenos que prefiere evitar.

—Yo solo digo la verdad.

¿Cómo un demonio hablar con la verdad?

Lo fulmina con la mirada, ahora entendía por qué Pierce lo odiaba tanto.

—Te molesta que meta al alfa pero si eres tú el que lo está hundiendo en tu miseria.

_No_

—Entiendo eso, la necesidad que tienes hacia él...

Sus ojos fríos dan con los verdes distinguiendo algo tan familiar.

Dolor.

Aún así...

—No sabes nada de lo que dices, no hay forma que tu entiendas, tu mismo vendías personas como si se tratara de pedazos de carne, no sabes el infierno que es estar así, que te miren como un objeto, que te utilicen... —habla estando al borde de su autocontrol.

—Mi único pecado fue querer ser su igual —Loki alza la voz.

—¿Su igual?— pregunta con ironía —convirtiéndote en la misma mierda.

Loki suspira negando con la cabeza —ustedes los omegas de clase baja tiene más libertades, no están sometidos a tantos protocolos de la sociedad.

Está vez es el quien sonríe ironicamente —si al secuestro y tráfico de omegas le llamas _libertad_ entonces está bien.

—Tienes razón en ese sentido, es muy miserable lo que te pasó— su lengua afilada toca fibras muy sensibles y solo se contiene apretando lo puños con todas sus fuerzas.

—Intenté alejarme de Thor pero no pude o no quería... estupideces de destinados

 _Destinados_...

—Quita esa cara, los destinados de dan es castas de alto rango es normal que nunca hayas conocido a alguien así.

Había escuchado eso como leyendas urbanas muy románticas y tontas pero jamás le tomó importancia, en su círculo social no había razas puras o de alto rango hasta que...

_Steve_

—Odín lo supo e invirtió una gran cantidad en mi y bueno, mi padre Laufey aceptó... El _buen_ Odín me compró como un objeto y mi padre me vendió cuando era todavía un cachorro para ser la puta personal de algún alfa — Loki pausa para cargar al pequeño Fenrir depositando un beso en su diminuta frente.

Ya no le esta poniendo atención al omega pelinegro, su cerebro ingiria información al mil por hora. Steve es un alfa de alto rango. Inseguridad y miedo le invaden por completo... ¿y si Steve encuentra a su destinado? o peor aún ¿y si Steve decidiera irse con su destinado?

Oh Dios.

_No podría..._


	10. No Destinados

—¡¡¡¡LOKI!!!!

El grito y feromonas de un alfa enfadado lo sacan de sus pensamientos poniéndose de pie como un resorte, el olor es intimidante y de forma instintiva quiere proteger a la cría que el ojiverde mece en la carriola con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Se escuchan cosas romperse del otro lado y el cachorro empieza a llorar ante el ruido, Thor aparece aún más enfadado en la puerta de la terraza aproximándose a pasos gigantes hacia el pelinegro.

—¡Deja de ser tan bruto! ¡mira lo que has hecho, lo has espantado!

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —demanda el más alto tomando al omega por la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Porque quise...

Thor lo acorrala contra la pared, y la golpea con su puño provocando una grieta al lado de la cabeza del Omega. Por la sonrisa de Loki podría jurar que disfrutaba ver a _su hermano_ en ese estado, _que mierda..._ Había tenido suficiente, se quiere ir de ahí pero sus piernas no se mueven, el llanto del cachorro hace eco en su cabeza provocando un revoltijo en su estómago y sin realmente saber lo que estaba haciendo, se acerca a la carriola con cautela, tomar la cría de un alfa en ese estado era peligroso. Se detiene cuando el rubio lo mira de reojo.

— _Hermano_.

Palabra suficiente para que el alfa se olvidara de él regresando toda su atención al ojiverde, toma al cachorro lo más rápido sintiendo sus manos temblar, sale corriendo y casi cae al suelo cuando las puertas del elevador suenan dejando ver a Varkiria. —Ya venía por él —habla extendiendo los brazos y recibir al pequeño Fenrir.

—Ahora te tocó presenciarlo, así son ellos, después estarán como si estuvieran en pleno celo.

Se mantiene callado con la mirada fija en la puerta del elevador esperando fuera más rápido.

—Si tu papás son unos estúpidos —la alfa se dirige al pequeño que chupeteaba su puño, había dejado llorar poco a poco cuando ella lo cargó dándole golpecitos suaves a su espalda —yo bajo aquí, Bruce es mejor con los cachorros.

Las puertas se cierran y se deja caer hacia atrás resbalando por la fría pared hasta quedar sentado, saca las manos de sus bolsillos para olfatear la sonaja que había guardado, muy instintivamente quería conservar algo de aquel cachorro, algo que le ayudara a adormecer ese impulso de atravesar esa cortina de humo en su cabeza. Cierra los ojos pegando más el juguete a su nariz.

***

—¿Pasa algo? te noto pensativo — le habla Steve acercándose de modo de quedar en medio de sus piernas. Sentado sobre la repisa de la cocina esperaba las palomitas instantáneas, aún siguen con el plan de ver alguna película en su cuarto, debido al desastre que Thor ocasionó, arruinó verla en la sala común con los demás.

—¿Qué piensas de los destinados? —es directo tratando de iniciar aquel tema como una conversación casual, ocultando su nerviosismo al juguetear con el dobladillo de su playera.

El alfa pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta, y toma un poco de palomitas del recipiente antes de responder, —no lo sé, en parte debe ser agradable tener a alguien que nació para ti ¿no crees?

Desvía la mirada con disgusto —si, supongo que si.

—¿Es por Loki y Thor?

—¿Sabes que son destinados?

—Conozco a Thor desde hace años —era obvio, y se siente un poco tonto al haber preguntado.

—No lo sé, tu no lo eliges... sin embargo, Thor me ha dicho que tampoco nosotros elegimos a quien amar —levanta la vista con curiosidad antes esas ultimas palabras del rubio.

—Steve... tú eres un alfa de alto rango, solo en esas castas hay destinados —pasa saliva para poder seguir hablando —¿y si lo encuentras?

—Eso no tiene sentido Buck, yo no era un alfa de alto rango hasta que, bueno...

—Experimentaron contigo, lo sé pero, ¿qué harías si aparece?

—mmm ¿qué haría...? —el rubio se toma su tiempo pasado su vista al techo y siente su pecho oprimirse al ver una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

El alfa busca sus ojos y le acaricia su labio inferior —lo llevaría al Gran Cañón.

Bucky parpadea desconcertado. _El Gran Cañón..._ —Que anticuado eres.

—Tal vez él quiera conocerlo.

_El ya está muerto._

_Mentiroso._

—También aprendería a bailar, le enseñaría todos los dibujos que he hecho de sus ojos, no le diría que encontré su cajetilla de cigarros que le dio Natasha por no molestarlo.

—¿Y si... no te dejo irte con él?—se inclina más hacia el alfa levantando una de sus cejas de forma divertida omitiendo por completo que él no era el destinado de aquel alfa. No importa, no lo iba a dejar ir.

_Que se joda._

—¿Por qué no lo harías? —Steve también se ha empinado, recargando su peso sobre sus brazos apoyándolos en la repisa, y puede sentir su aliento chocar contra sus labios.

_Porque eres mío, solo mío._

Lo jala de su playera para besarle esperando que entendiera su mensaje, enreda sus manos en su cuello y sus piernas largas y fuertes alrededor de su cadera aprisionándolo, como si temiera de verdad perderlo.

—Bucky, espera...

—Realmente lo quiero Steve... quiero verte, sentirte, tocarte y que tu también me toques —busca su mirada acariciando la piel de su cuello con sus dedos metálicos. Steve cierra los ojos con el ceño fruncido pagando sus frentes.

Dirige sus manos a la espalda baja del ojiazul acariciando la curvatura de su columna de manera gentil —se que no me harás daño... —dice adivinando la lucha interna del rubio.

Busca de nuevo sus labios y queriendo probar esa piel, pasa su boca por la mandíbula del alfa bajando poco a poco a su cuello, inhala profundamente saciándose de aquella esencia. Pino fresco, madera recién cortada, tierra mojada, y con un poco de su tabaco impregnado, es el paraíso mismo.

Levanta la playera gris para quitársela y dejarlo con el dorso desnudo. Observa su piel hermosa, blanca con tonos bronceado en las partes expuestas, una piel tan familiar y lejana a la vez. Acerca su mano de humana para delinear la clavícula y desviarse a sus pezones rosados y erectos por dejarlos al descubierto, no pudo evitar tocarlos sintiendo esa piel muy suave, se relame los labios al querer sentirlos con su lengua, pero su atención se desvió al observar algunas cicatrices no muy marcadas. Ellos por ser alfas, tenían mejor regeneración así como una mejor resistencia. Delinea con su pulgar una en particular casi llegado a su fosa iliaca izquierda, era la que él le había hecho.

— _¡James! deja eso, es que siempre rompes todo._

Rodea al rubio con sus brazos, besa su cuello tiernamente pidiendo disculpa y acaricia su con la yema de sus dedos los costados a nivel de las cosillas sintiendo como los músculos se tensan a su toque. Es el alfa quien une sus bocas, le encanta la forma en que el alfa chupa y muerde su labio inferior, la forma obscena que juntaba sus lenguas, nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre lo trata con delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper, esta vez es diferente y le encanta. —Steve...— musita al sentir la erección del alfa contra su abdomen bajo y sin poder contenerse mas cuela una de sus manos dentro de sus pantalones. El rubio gruñe cuando sus dedos fríos rodean ese pedazo de carne.

—Vamos al cuarto —Steve habla con voz ronca, toma su mano que juguetea con la punta de su pene para lo dirigirlo hacia la cama.

—Recuéstate Steve —le ordena una vez estando frente la cama, no supo de donde la había salido eso, pero el alfa le sonríe de lado, le hice caso terminado de sacar sus pantalones y acomodarse boca arriba. Él se quita su playera y pantalón quedando solo en ropa interior, trepa la cama y se hincó a un lado del rubio deleitándose en esa v de la ingle y el miembro semi erecto rodeado de vello púbico dorado.

Dirige su mano humana al pedazo de carne palpitante pidiendo permiso con su mirada, cuando vio el asentimiento se desliza de modo que su cara quedara en las partes íntimas, entierra su nariz en el vello dorado e inhala profundamente. Acarica aquel falo con la lengua obteniendo como respuesta un tenue gruñido, le encanta el sonido que el alfa emite, hace que su miembro se apriete más contra su ropa interior y su entrada palpite.

Chupa y lame desde la base hasta la punta, las diferentes texturas pasaban por su lengua y al igual que el whisky, su paladar le encontró mucho gusto al sabor de aquel pedazo de carne. Succiona esas bolas y juguetea con ellas con la mano izquierda, le parece curioso cómo se mueven en su propio saco de piel rugosa cada vez que las tocaba. Al percibir como el alfa empezaba a tensarse bajo sus toques, regresa al falo tratando de abarcar todo con su boca, imposible, demasiado grande, y opta por apoyarse con su mano, el rubio que ya gruñe alto con la respiración entrecortada, ha enredado una de sus manos a su cabello para que siguiera con ese ritmo, haciendo que aquel gesto, su entrada se humedeciera más y su miembro terminará por despertar.

—Buck... — Steve gime echando su cabeza hacia atrás apretando un poco más su cabellera castaña.

—Voy a... ya... detente _ah_...

Siente los espasmos del alfa y su pene pulsatil dentro de su boca, lo quiere tomar todo pero la punta comienza a crecer en su garganta, muy grueso para mantenerlo, y lo saca siendo salpicado por el líquido viscoso y observa orgulloso como crece aquel nudo rojo e hinchado.

_Joder_

El alfa se recupera de aquel orgasmo con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas de color carmín, y su pecho sube y bajaba al compás de su respiración... hermoso... _tan bello es caer a sus pies._

—Steve... —se inclina para recostarse junto a él.

—Mmm

—Quiero que me anudes.

Quiere sentir ese nudo dentro de él, quiere que lo haga suyo, ser su omega, _ser_ _su Bucky_.

El ojiazul le besa su frente y sus labios muy despacio, le acaricia su hombro izquierdo delineando con su índice las cicatrices que sobresalen, —tendremos que esperar un momento... mientras déjame amarte.

_Amarme._

Asiente y el rubio se acomoda encima de él —si algo te incomoda por favor dímelo y podemos parar.

Sonríe como respuesta y el alfa buscó su cuello hundiendo su nariz en aquella zona tan sensible, siente un cosquilleo cuando la lengua del rubio delinea aquella cicatriz, succionando con cuidado, baja por su torso deteniéndose en la cicatrices más notables, gime bajito cuando la legua del Alfa juguetea con uno de sus pezones y el otro es estrujado por sus dedos tibios, pero quiere más, siente su miembro demandar atención atrapado en sus boxers húmedos, y su entrada seguía mojándose, preparándose para recibir a su alfa.

El rubio se incorpora quedando sentado sobre sus talones y quitar su última prenda, la desliza dejando ver un hilo de su lubricante natural conectado su entrada y su ropa, dirige su mano limpiado con sus dedos esa sustancia acuosa para llevárselos a su nariz, cierra los ojos e inhala profundo, subsecuente, los lleva a su boca para chuparlos como si fuese un dulce, y ve como los colmillos del Alfa habían parecido junto con un fugaz brillo rojizo en sus pupilas.

—Detenme ahora o ya no seré capaz de parar —su voz es gruesa que le cala hasta los huesos haciéndole aumentar sus feromonas.

—No se te ocurra _Rogers_.

—Voltéate —ordena y con el corazón acelerado le hace caso, no va a negar su nerviosismo pues Pierce siempre lo tomaba así, se mentalizo cuando las manos del Alfa flexionaba una de sus piernas y separaban sus glúteos, no iba a doler, su entraba estaba humedecida, además era Steve...

Suelta una maldición en ruso cuando la lengua ajena acaricia lentamente su aro de manera circular, arriba y abajo limpiando toda su esencia que había liberado, y aprieta con sus puños las sábanas cuando su perineo es alcanzado, aquella lengua se detiene ahí de forma tortuosa haciéndolo temblar, no recordaba que esa zona fuera tan deliciosamente sensible para él, pareciese que el rubio sabía dónde tocarlo. Hunde su cabeza en la almohada para callar sus sonidos al sentir aquella lengua regresar a su entrada y sumergirse en ella. Se siente tan jodidamente bien que termina por levantar el trasero buscado que el alfa llegara más hondo.

Steve se separa ganado una mirada molesta desde su lugar, gira a verlo con su cabeza sobre la almohada y su cabello hecho un desastre.

—No hemos terminado _Buck_ , anda acuéstate bien...

Obedece de nueva cuenta recostándose sobre su espalda, siente un poco de pena al notar su miembro completamente erecto como una hasta apuntado al techo. El alfa se sieta entre su piernas poniendo cada una a sus costados exponiendo su pene y su entrada al colocar un cojín debajo de sus glúteos. Gime al momento de sentir la mano del ojiazul acariciar todo su longitud acompañado de un dedo colándose en su interior resbalando fácilmente. Maldice nuevamente en ruso al sentir un segundo dedo, el alfa lo esta follando al ritmo que lo masturbaba apretando su frenillo con el pulgar, y ve estrellitas cuando aquellos dedos tocaron un punto en su interior — _Steve...Stevmmm... por favor._

Aquellas manos se detienen y el alfa limpio con su lengua sus fluidos de su mano. Bucky se incorpora para besarlo, toma el pene del rubio para masajearlo y terminarlo de despertar, las manos de Steve se posan sobre la suya para darle el ritmo adecuado. Vulve a recostarse sobre su espalda extendiendo los brazos hacia el alfa, éste se acomoda entre su piernas dirigiendo su falo hacia su entrada, la punta entra y él se aferra a la espalda contraria, contiene el aire conforme aquel pedazo de carne se abre paso dentro de su cavidad. Puede sentirlo, tiene a Steve dentro de él, grande, caliente y grueso, llenándolo por completo.

Con su cara enterrada en el hueco de su cuello, el ojiazul se apoya sobre sus antebrazos haciéndole cosquillas en su cicatriz cada vez respira —Bucky... no puedo por más tiempo... me estas apretando —, da la primera embestida de manera lenta y suave, mantiene ese el ritmo de manera agonizante, saliendo completamente de él y hundiéndose hasta lo más profundo que podía, lo esta sacando de quicio con ese danzar, y sintiéndose al borde, en un intento de aumentar la velocidad enreda sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del alfa haciendo fricción en su miembro atrapado entre los dos cuerpos, sus brazos se anclan a sus omóplatos enterrando sus dedos cada vez que recibe al alfa.

—Steve... _—_ gime su nombre de manera suplicante, el alfa lo estaba matando lentamente —mmm más mmás rápido...

Busca su boca para seguir suplicando, muerde el labio del ojiazul antes de dejar caer su cabeza por completo al sentir la velocidad de embestidas aumentar drásticamente y su miembro ser masajeado un par de veces.

Steve junta sus frentes sudorosas, cierra los ojos fuertemente el sentir un rasguño con aquella mano metálica, y el ardor en su espalda, lo enterrarse de manera brusca golpeado la próstata del omega haciéndolo chillar, mantiene ese ángulo deleitándose al ver como el castaño se arquea debajo de él.

—Buck...

—Bucky... mírame.

El nombrado abre los ojos buscando los azules que tanto sueña, _su único cielo_...

—Te amo...

Suelta el alfa y él gime más alto al sentir otro golpe directo a su próstata. Un mar de emociones lo invaden sintiéndose tan pleno, quiere decirle lo mucho que significa para él, que sin él esta perdido, sin él no es nada, que él es la razón de querer ser Bucky, _su Bucky_ , él es la única razón por la cual seguía luchando, la única razón que le daba un propósito a su vida pero nada de eso sale, quedándose todo, atorado en su pecho.

— _Steve_... — balbuce su nombre sobre sus labios al sentir aquel nudo empezar a formarse, lo aprieta para retenerlo dentro de él bajando su mano para bombear su miembro desesperadamente.

Los colmillos del alfa salen en un impulso de reclamar al omega debajo de él, pero desvía su mordida con todas sus fuerzas a su propia muñeca liberándose a la par de esas contracciones rítmicas de aquellas cálidas paredes, asfixiándolo, y acomoda su nudo lo más profundo para llenarlo de él.

Se recuestan esperando que el nudo baje, el castaño envuelve la mano herida del alfa con un pedazo de sábana que rompe importándole poco si era de seda. Se llenan de mimos y caricias tiernas, ninguno de los dos habla temiendo romper aquella burbuja de felicidad que se había formado.

Siente un incómodo vacío cuando el rubio sale de él, tenían que limpiarse y cambiar las sábanas pero en vez de eso continúan besándose, buscando la piel contraria. Las caricias dejan de ser tiernas volviendo sus respiraciones pesadas por segunda vez en la noche. Se posiciona encima, empalándose como le había guiado el rubio, sintiéndolo mejor de esa forma, arqueando su espalda con su cabeza hacia atrás, sus brazos apoyados en los muslos del rubio y su miembro revoloteando en el aire. Steve lo toma de su cadera para aumentar la velocidad y él se inclina para besarlo torpemente dejando saliva por todos lados, gime alto al sentir las fuertes manos del alfa apretar sus glúteos, se tiene que sostener de la cabecera para no caer por completo cada vez que rubio lo embiste sin piedad haciendo resonar obscenamente el golpe de sus testículos contra su carne.

—Te amo... —Steve volve a decir en un susurro a su oído, siente lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos quedándose sin voz, y se apodera de la boca ajena para callar su sollozo. Con su lengua delinea los colmillos sobresalientes y ladea su cabeza para darle acceso a su cuello, el rubio con su última fuerza de voluntad desvía su mordida a su hombro, el dolor combinado con placer que siente envía un espasmo desde su nuca que recorre toda su columna vertebral hasta llegar al liberar toda su tensión acumulada, el alfa lo acompaña enterrando más sus colmillos, y estrujando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Aquella noche le entregó todo al chico de Brooklyn, cada latido de su corazón, cada suspiro, cada gemido, todo era para él. Los pedacitos de su alma que había juntado se los entregó sin dudar esperando que pudieran alcanzarlo y que fueran suficientes para reconstruir esa línea a su lado.


	11. Él, Yo y Mi Otro Yo

—Dormiste bien ¿eh? —le saluda la pelirroja cuando lo ve entrar a la sala de entretenimiento media hora tarde, manos en los bolsillos, ropa deportiva, su cabello atado a una coleta desordenada y la maleta a un lado. Le sonríe de lado dejándose caer en unas de la bancas. Se siente muy relajado con ganas de regresar a la cálida cama y seguir durmiendo mientras espera a Steve. Suspira mientras que con su mano humana acaricia tranquilamente aquella sonaja que guarda en la bolsa de la sudadera, no pudo salir sin llevar el juguete consigo.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí contemplado a la nada?—la mujer le habla extrañada pausando su actividad.

Gira a verla con una enorme sonrisa y se desparrama sobre el asiento estirándose como una gato, —la verdad, Natalia, tengo más hambre, hay que ir desayunar—se pone de pie colgando la maleta deportiva a uno de sus hombros.

—Yo lo apoyo Nat —Sam aparece recién bañado uniéndose con tono divertido —también tengo hambre, además, ellos tuvieron una noche muy agitada.

—¿Ah sí? — ella levanta una de sus cejas cruzando los brazos y se acerca para olfatearlo —entonces Steve no esta tan santurrón —habla entretenida presumiendo su dentadura blanca, muy bonita ante sus ojos aguamarinas, después de la sonrisa de Steve, la pelirroja deslumbraba cada vez que eleva la comisura de sus labios, —no se diga más, cinco minutos muchachos y estoy de vuelta — ella desaparece rumbo a los vestidores dejándolos solos, beta y omega.

—Oye, ¿de verdad no lo mordiste? —Sam finge seriedad y él parpadea desconcertado.

—Vi su mano cuando se acomodaba una venda antes de entrar a su reunión, le pregunté pero me dijo que fue un accidente.

—El solo se lo hizo...

No pudo seguir hablando por la enorme carcajada que lanza el beta, — ¡lo sabia! — exclama mientras se lleva una mano al estómago.

Bucky rueda los ojos aún sin comprender del todo el sentido del humor del hombre frente a él, aunque no puede suprimir una risita negando con la cabeza, ya le es más fácil contagiarse de esas chispas que solían emanar los demás.

***

—¿Qué pasó con la niña?

—Está con los padres de Wanda, Cap. También tienes que ver ésto — Tony proyecta unas fotos en la pantalla sobre la mesa, y Steve no puede ocultar su cara de sorpresa.

—Ya tienen tiempo, casi lo mismo desde que Barnes está aquí... — en aquellas fotografías muestran el cuerpo de Alexander Pierce sin vida sobre una mesa forense. —Murió en un enfrentamiento cerca de Wakanda.

—¿Por qué no los supimos antes?

—Ya sabes cómo son ellos, se encierran en su ciudad, nuestra búsqueda llegó hasta allá y las fotografías son cortesía de _su alteza_.

—Entonces ¿quién es responsable de la muerte Logan? — habla Thor cruzando los brazos, apoyando su barbilla en en una de sus manos.

—El fue de los pocos alfas que logró adaptarse a ese cosa que te pusieron — el omega sigue dirigiéndose al rubio más bajo —lo querían muerto por no poder controlarlo desde un principio. Nuestra única pista sigue siendo es tal Brock — Tony desliza su dedos en la pantalla mostrando el archivo completo así como algunos mapas — Hill y Fury terminaron su rastreo desde hace dos días, convocaremos a los demás par...

—Yo iré — interrumpe Steve fijando la mirada en el monitor donde se muestra la foto de aquel alfa.

—Okay, pero no irás solo Capipaleta.

—Que Hill que cite a todos —continua el rubio dirigiéndose a la salida.

—A las once ¿te parece? y que sea aquí, aún no se limpia el desastre de arriba, por cierto, no sabía que era época de apareamiento ¿tu si Thor? — los dos amigos sueltan una risa cómplice chocando palmas y puños cuando el rubio desaparece tras la puerta.

***

Steve sale de misión esta tarde, se lo comentó hace dos días al igual que lo de Pierce, no sintió nada, ni alegría, ni recelo, simplemente le pareció que los días brillan más.

No va a mentir, está un poco ansioso, va ser la primera vez que se quedará varios días sin el rubio. Puede manejarlo. Alexander ya no estaba, ya no puede hacerle daño, ni a él, ni a Steve, ni a nadie más.

Desempacó sus cosas del maletín deportivo que utilizó en el entrenamiento, las acomodó y busca la sonaja que siempre cargaba con él. No la encontró. Seguro que la había metido en uno de los compartimientos, voltea el maletín para sacudirlo horrorizandose al ver que el objeto no estaba.

Con el pulso acelerado corre hacia a la habitación, abre el cajón del pequeño buró encontrando sólo sus pastillas y el control del televisor. Mueve todos los muebles, la cama casi la voltea, tira las cobijas, la ropa queda esparcida por todo el suelo, y por poco rompe los cajones al azotarlos al piso.

Estruja su placa con fuerza tratando de conservar la nula calma que le queda. Recorre con la mirada una vez más la habitación hecha un desastre. El objeto no esta ahí. Se lleva las manos al cabellos apretando con fuerza al sentir una desesperación asfixiante que le causa ese vacío.

—¿Bucky? — Steve ha llegado devolviéndole un poco de esperanza, corre a su encuentro e ignora la mueca desconfigurada del alfa cuando lo ve.

—Por dios Buck ¿qué pasa?, tu olor...

—Lo sonaja Steve, no está— se aferra a sus brazos y suplica con sus ojos.

—¿Sonaja? trata de calmarte — el alfa le aparta la mano de la boca, no supo en qué momento había empezado a morderse las uñas.

—Yo no puedo perderlo, no quiero...

Siente las manos de Steve tomarle el rostro para que lo viese a los ojos, —escúchame, quédate conmigo, Bucky mírame... respira profundo... eso es, ahora saca despacio... otra vez...— le hace caso percibiendo las feromonas del rubio, cierra lo ojos para concentrarse mejor posando sus manos sobre las contrarias. No esta funcionando.

—No... no quiero perderlo, por favor...

—Sshh está bien, tranquilo.

—Nada está bien maldita sea —sisea empujando al alfa para dirigirse al cuarto. Remueve desesperadamente con la manos temblorosas los objetos en el piso, enfocándose sólo en encontrar aquello que había perdido. Las punzadas en su cabeza aumentan a la par de la taquicardia en su pecho, siente que el cerebro le podría explotar en cualquier momento, y con su omega aullando con pena, se hace un ovolito, llevando sus manos a sus oídos.

Grita.

Imágenes rápidas y borrosas pasan por su cabeza de él mismo acariciando su vientre, de Steve dándole besos en la pequeña prominencia formada en su abdomen...

—¡Bucky!

— _Señor ¿qué hacemos con el cachorro_?

—¡Bucky!

— _Desháganse de él._

— _Ha perdido mucha sangre debido al brazo, otra intervención_...

—¡Bucky!

— _Solo haga su trabajo. No olvide que su vida está ligada a de él._

El rubio lo sostiene entre sus brazos, puede ver aquellos ojos azules como el cielo cristalizados por lágrimas acumuladas, se pierde en ellos queriendo encontrar alguna luz, algún destello que le transmitiera paz, que le quitara un poco un dolor, no lo encontró.

—Lo perdí... ¿verdad? — dice apenas con un hilo de voz.

Observa cómo una lágrima escapa de ese azul cielo acuoso, resbala por la nariz humedeciendo esas pecas casi invisibles para caer finalmente en uno de sus pómulos. No necesitó más respuesta.

***

Esta furioso, mandó todo al carajo, no quiere ver a nadie, quiere estar solo, cosa que no pasó, Steve esta a su lado, _¿es que nunca se cansa?_

El alfa ya no fue a la misión siendo reemplazado por Natasha. —No puedo ir y dejarte así— le había dicho el rubio. ¿Así cómo? ¿más podrido, más hundido, más roto? ¿más qué?.

—¿Hay alguna otro cosa que tenga que saber? — le pregunta desde su lugar, sentado en la cama bajo las mantas suaves, aún tiene los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, y el temblor de su cuerpo a cesado.

El rubio le sirve más té y deja la taza a su alcance para volver a tomar asiento en la silla de lado. Tiene muchas ganas de aventarle el taza y gritarle.

_¡¡¡Deja de mirarme así!!!_

Steve trata de tomar su mano pero él la aparta de manera brusca.

—¿Por que no me lo dijiste? — le reclama con su mirada fija en la pared, estruja las cobijas entre sus manos cuando escucha un suspiro lastimero del alfa y gira a verlo con esos ojos fríos.

—Quería protegerte, yo...

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte —suelta con veneno arrepintiéndose al instante.

_Excelente Barnes, bravo, desquítate como el estúpido que eres._

Baja sus ojos odiándose al ver esos cielo llenos de culpa.

_Lo estas hundiendo en tu miseria._

Mira de reojo las manos del alfa, puños apretados sobre sus muslos como si se estuviera conteniendo. Ahora es él quien quiere alcanzarlas y besar sus nudillos, quiere que el alfa lo abrace, perderse en el calor de su cuerpo y embriagarse de su esencia. Se arma de valor para levantar la vista y sus pedazos de alma se parten cuando lo ve, Steve cargado con todo, otra vez, ya lo había visto, en sus sueños y ahora, el cómo se preocupa por los demás, dejándose de lado por darles su tiempo. Un buen hombre. Sí, y para variar cargaba con él, con sus demonios, con su dolor y con su miseria, y lo peor de todo es que al alfa no parecía importarle.

—No merezco tu amabilidad, ni tu gentileza tampoco quiero tu lástima — en vez de abrazarlo como quería hace cinco segundos, da otra apuñalada sin estar seguro a quien realmente heria.

El ojiazul lo mira molesto —para con eso, lo último que sentiría por ti es lástima.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes que estar aquí conmigo, no tienes que sentirte obligado.

—No estoy por obligación y lo sabes.

—¿Y si no quiero que estés aquí?

_Sólo te haré daño._

El rubio endereza la espalda en su lugar —si de verdad es eso lo que quieres entonces dímelo de nuevo pero mirándome a los ojos.

No puede y no quiere, y muerde su labio inferior con fuerza antes de hablar, —mereces estar con un omega que te de cachorros y una familia... —. _Uno_ _que no esté podrido por dentro._ Toma aire al sentir la voz empezarle a fallar. —Además, lazo está roto...

_Te entregué todo y no es suficiente._

—Lo que me unía a ti era más que un lazo, y eso aún está muy dentro de mí — Steve le habla con tal transparencia que todas sus defensas caen, el muro que quiere construir se desmora para dar paso a ese calorcito en el pecho, ese sentir curioso que lo llena de regocijo haciéndole vulnerable ante el rubio, dejándo a su alcance los pedazos de su alma desnuda. No era necesidad, era otra cosa, algo más fuerte.

—Steve...

—Vamos a hacer esto, cuando todo haya pasado, cuando todo haya mejorado me alejaré si es eso lo que realmente quieres, sólo hasta entonces hasta el final de la línea...

Se mantiene callado sin saber que responder, el alfa se inclina un poco sobre su asiento, esperado, siente su mirada sobre su nuca y trata de esconderse tras su cabello, algo ridículo, pero es su única barrera, su último esfuerzo de no mostrarse débil y cuánto lastimado está. Lamer sus heridas a solas es lo mejor para él, esta acostumbrado a eso.

Se lleva una mano al vientre, dolía y mucho, pero va a intentar sobrellevarlo, tiene que, el dolor le da fuerzas, está aprendiendo a usarlo a su favor. Toca su placa y gira a verlo con ojos rojos, Steve es como una luz cálida, como la de velita al aire libre alumbrado el camino frío, tiene que acunarla entre sus manos para que no se apague por la fría ventisca de la noche.

—Es una mierda Steve — se permite llorar frente al rubio una última vez.

***

—Estas consciente que no soy _ese_ Bucky— habla acariciando la palma del alfa, delineado con su índice metálico los pliegues formados. Ambos metidos en la cama, ocupa como respaldado el pecho del ruido, tres y media de la madrugada, no pueden dormir pese al día largo. Voltea la cabeza esperando su respuesta.

—Estoy consciente — contesta el rubio dándole un beso fugaz en los labios, —yo tampoco soy el mismo de hace diez años.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —se sienta sobre su regazo quedando de frente y así poder verlo a los ojos.

—No importa que Bucky sea... porque sigues siendo tú.

Le gusta esa respuesta, y baja la mirada para buscar placa ajena entre la playera del rubio, acaricia el nombre grabado.

—Steve — encuentra sus ojos sin dejar de tocar el colgante —¿tampoco importa si oigo voces?

—Está bien mientras no olvides mi voz.

_Nunca más_

—Lo siento... — articula con un manojo de sentimientos. Se disculpa de muchas cosas pero lo que más le pesa es haberle hecho daño de alguna forma.

—No tienes porqué pedir disculpas... soy el que tiene que pedir perdón...

Cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—Solo escúchame por favor... —el tono del alfa es suplicante, lo mira con tormento, esos ojos azules se han oscurecido. —Perdóname porque te fallé, no te protegí, no protegí a nuestro cachorro... te fallé como alfa, como pareja, como amigo y los perdí.

Su corazón se estrujar ante esas palabras. Una fuerza sobrehumana lo golpea al ver al rubio tan frágil y expuesto ante él. Quiere protegerlo.

Pasa su brazos alrededor de la cabeza dorada y la dirige con delicadeza hacia el hueco de su cuello, justo ahí donde estaba su marca, el ojiazul frota su nariz en ella provocándole un estremecimiento, tan sensible sólo a su tacto. Se quedan así, abrazados, Bucky pasa con cuidado sus dedos por las hebras rubias y puede sentir los brazos contrarios rodearlo firmemente por la cintura y la respiración entrecortada contra su cuello.

—No fue tu culpa... ellos fueron, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa —. El alfa no contesta, seguía con la cara oculta y el omega se separa en busca de sus labios, no recordaba que los besos también podían transmitir dolor, lo supo cuando una lágrima silenciosa del rubio resbala por su mejilla y llega a sus bocas unidas.

 _Ya no tienes porque cargar con todo Steve... contigo hasta el final de la línea_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿ _Ahora lo entiendes?_

_Bucky..._

_Por favor, cuídalo mucho._

_¿Te vas?... ¿Podrás perdonarme... algún día?_

_Ahora está bien Soldado._

_... Mi nombre es Bucky._

_Está bien.... Bucky_.


	12. Fantasmas Que Muerden

—Llévame con ellos.

—Tienes que descansar — se encuentra a lado de la camilla donde Natasha yace, el muy maldito de Rumlow le había dislocado el hombro y fracturado dos costillas.

—Ésto no me gusta —continua la pelirroja intentando incorporarse. Bucky suspira resignado, la toma delicadamente de la cintura ayudándole a dar leves pasos hacia la salida, —un payaso vestido de rojo apareció, sólo jugó con nosotros, un alfa...

—Un experimento.

—Si.

Frunce el ceño como alarma —¿cuándo se llevarán a Rumlow?

—No se lo llevarán, por lo menos no ahora.

—¿Qué? — no pude ocultar su gran inconformidad, el alfa tiene que ser llevado a prisión o por lo menos ser retenido en alguna estancia del gobierno, no podían mantenerlo en la base.

—Ross dice que no lo pueden procesar por falta de evidencia, el bastado supo ocultarse bien.

—Natalia, Pierce era dado a sacrificar a uno de sus peones, que él siga aquí...

—James — Ella lo mira con semblante serio arrugando levemente sus cejas rojizas, sabe que va a darle esas platicas correctivas que a veces tenían, y evita de sobremanera rodar los ojos —él ya no está...

—Aún así no es seguro que Brock esté aquí y lo sabes, me conoce y si me ve...

—En teoría nadie sabe que tú estás aquí y si lo supieran no hay modo en que te relacionen con el "Soldado del Invierno". Es más, muchos creen que ni siquiera existes y Steve... bueno él me pidió que eliminara _todo_ lo de la base en Siberia.

Bucky detiene sus pasos, jamás pensó que Steve fuera a dar tal orden a la pelirroja, lo estaba protegiendo y pese a eso, siente molestia al saber que el alfa es capaz de hacer _eso_ por él. Una vez más, esta manchando al rubio con la sangre que él había derramado.

—Lo investigué, Romlow tenía poco más de un año de trabajar para Hydra, no hay forma que tenga conocimiento de tus... _misiones_ — entiende a lo que la pelirroja se refiere, no quería admitirlo pero eso le da tranquilidad. Lo último que quiere es que sus demonios salgan a la luz.

***

—Sigue sin darnos nada útil, asegura que solo seguía órdenes — habla Fury despegando su vista del cristal y girar hacia ellos —¿alguna idea?

—Vision dijo que el tipo vestido de rojo ni siquiera los tocó.

—No éramos sus objetivos — la pelirroja corta a Wanda desde su lugar, sentada en la única silla a lado de Clint, se incorpora un poco tomando con su mano el costado de su abdomen, —ellos esperaban que fuesen uno de ustedes... —dice refiriendo a los dos alfas rubios y al omega que limpia sus lentes con un pañuelo de seda.

—No pueden mantenerlo aquí por mucho tiempo... —Bucky se atreve a alzar la voz llamando la atención de todos, traga duro mirando por el rabadillo del ojo a la pelirroja, ella niega con la cabeza en un movimiento muy sutil e imperceptible para los demás, Natasha quiere que pare ahí, pero ignora la advertencia y la mirada azulina desde uno de sus costados, —Pierce tendía a hacer ese tipo de trabajo, es el costo de llegar al objetivo.

—Él puso resistencia, si fuera así se hubiera entregado el solo —habla Thor desde una de las esquina de la mesa, brazos cruzados dejando apreciar sus músculos bien trabajados a través de playera de manga larga.

—No, lo que dice Barnes tiene sentido y más si ese alfa no les prestó atención — es el turno de Stephen con tono sereno y fija sus ojos en Tony frente de él, separados por el vidrio de la mesa rectangular. Extraño no verlos juntos cuando encuentran en el mismo espacio. —Piénselo, tampoco me gusta la idea de que este aquí... hay cachorros.

Thor frunce el ceño y mira a Tony a su lado con esos ojos daltónicos asintiendo con la cabeza, el omega acomoda sus lentes en su bolsillo, suspira con aires de cansancio y busca la mirada de cada uno de ellos para su consentimiento. —De acuerdo, que no pase de mañana para sacarlo, ya sea por juicio o a ver donde lo llevamos.

—¡No pueden mantenerme aquí si no tienen pruebas! — grita el alfa desde el otro lado del cristal, sentado con las manos esposadas detrás del respaldo.

—Si podemos y será mejor que vaya cooperando — Fury ha apretado el botón para contestar.

—No soy estúpido, esas fotografías son inútiles, van a necesitar más que eso... a menos que... — su carcajada resuena por las cuatro paredes causando desconcierto del otro lado del muro, —hay un olor que me es conocido, no estaba seguro pero ahora lo sé —, ensancha su sonrisa echado la cabeza hacia atrás — es ese omega, la jodida zorra de Pierce está con ustedes.

Bucky se congela en su lugar, y el pesado silencio de segundos se alarga, por instinto busca la mirada de Steve que extrañamente ha permanecido callado, espalda pegada en la pared, brazos cruzados y ceño levemente fruncido. Sus alarmas se disparan cuando ve al rubio arrugar más sus cejas y levantar la mirada en dirección hacia Rumlow.

—Conocía muy bien a Pierce ¿no?, mejor de lo recuerda al querido Capitán, porque si sabían que fue su puta personal — _puta puta puta_.

Todo se va al demonio, no supo si corrió o voló hacia el ojiazul tomándolo de su brazo y evitar que siguiera avanzando hacia la puerta de acceso, agradece de sobremanera que Thor también haya bloqueado el paso del rubio, —tranquilízate amigo, es lo que él quiere.

—Sáquenlo de aquí — ordena Fury, todos en el cuarto se habían puesto un tanto inquietos tras el olor amenazante que ojiazul empezaba a emitir, haciendo que la habitación se sumergiera en feromonas descontroladas tanto de omegas y alfas.

Bucky lo jala hacia la puerta y siente que el corazón se le sale cuando el rubio difícilmente se mueve incluso con la ayuda de Thor.

—Hubieran visto lo sentimental que se puso cuando lo recordó, esa vez Pierce le reiteró a quien le pertenecía.

Steve se zafa de su agarre, y es apenas retenido a unos pasos de la entrada por Thor, Clint y Stephen. —Cálmate, estás empeorando su estado — le dice el alfa _raro,_ esta en lo cierto, sus feromonas de angustia lo delatan, y haciéndole caso, se dirige al rubio, toma su rostro entre sus manos cuando Clint le abre paso, —Steve, hey, quédate conmigo, mi voz, solo escucha mi voz, recuerdas, no olvides mi voz...

Funciona y el tono rojizo que habían tomado esos azules fue disminuyendo junto con la resistencia que oponía a sus amigos, —vámonos de aquí, por favor...— le pide cuando esos cielo lo miran.

—La matanza de hace tres años...

_NO_

Esta jugando, no había forma en que él sepa eso, la base de Siberia fue destruida, Pierce esta muerto y jamás rendía cuentas sobre lo que _su_ arma, _su_ juguete hacía en su nombre, ¿cómo Romlow podría saber? Fue un tonto, un estúpido al confiarse de tal manera.

—¡Corta el sonido, córtalo ya! —escucha a Natasha gritar e ir cojeando hacia el monitor, Fury le bloquea paso con una mirada amenazadora, y Clint al percibir esto, se interpone entre ellos sacando sus colmillos.

—Donde murió ese omega de cabellos plateados...

_NO NO NO ¡YA CÁLLATE!_

—Él estuvo ahí.

Siente las miradas acusadoras como clavos sobre su nuca, observa a Wanda girar a verlo, el puño de su delgada mano contra su pecho y rostro desconfigurado en una mueca que prefiere no interpretar.

—¿Eso es cierto? ¿Capitán? — Fury no oculta su enfado y arrastra el título del rubio como si quisiera recordarle cuál era su posición.

Ya no sabía si era él quien sostiene al alfa o viceversa, el ojiazul lo había rodeado con sus brazos, lo empujó hacia a la pared más cercana, dejándolo atrás de su cuerpo, fuera del alcance de los demás. Steve con los ojos completamente rojos, ha enrizado la espalda y ha sacado sus colmillos, entonces, Fury y los demás lo supieron.

Bucky trata de moverse al lado del alfa, estar a su lado, hombro a hombro, como debe de ser, pero Steve extiende su brazo para impedir que siguiera avanzando manteniéndolo oculto tras su ancha espalda. Clint y Natasha también han retrocedido quedando a sólo unos pasos delante de ellos.

—Su primera misión — continua el prisionero con una sonrisa en los labios, como si supiese lo que está pasando del otro lado, —los asesinatos de las casas mayores...

_Oh dios._

—Si Hela se hizo cargo de sus propios padres, adivinen quien se hizo cargo de los Stark.

Se quiere morir ahí mismo, con la culpa comiéndose los fragmentos de su alma, se abraza e inclina la cabeza de modo de enterrarla entre los omóplatos del rubio.

—¿Lo sabías...? —Tony pregunta con voz cortada llamando su atención y levanta la vista sobre el hombro del rubio, jamás pensó escuchar al omega tan así, _tan dolido_. El Stark parece estar en un tipo de shock, ni siquiera lo mira, sus ojos cafés estaban clavados en el rubio como si solo existieran ellos dos. Ve el dolor en los ojos cafés y la decepción. Una profunda decepción, traición. Steve sigue sin pronunciar palabra, su respiración se vuelve pesada y sus puños se aprietan, le duele, puede leerle y al rubio le duele lastimar así al Stark.

Stephen toma a Tony del brazo pero éste se separa de manera grotesca, al alfa no le importa y se interpone delante de Tony para protegerlo.

—¿Qué mierda Natasha, ahora también entregas los reportes a conveniencia?— ataca Fury colérico señalando a la pelirroja y situarse al lado del alfa raro, impidiendo de cierta manera, que el Stark siguiera avanzado.

Tony esboza una sonrisa hueca y niega con la cabeza — juntos — murmura pasando su mirada de Steve a Thor. El rubio más alto se ha quedado estático a lado de Wanda, con un conflicto tan palpable sobre sus rostro, entre la espada y pared, sin elegir, baja la mirada ante sus dos amigos.


	13. Bad Liar

La habitación se inunda en una tensión agobiante haciendo difícil incluso respirar. Nadie se atreve a mover un músculo temiendo derramar la gota que derramaría lo inevitable, nadie se percata de la sonrisa triunfante del custodiado hasta que es tarde.

Se escucha la detonación de varios explosivos en el pasillo y a las alarmas chillar. Bucky pierde de vista a la mayoría cuando uno da en la pared tras su espalda siendo expulsado a varios metros de ahí. Trata de enfocarse tras el horrible zumbido en sus oídos, sacude la cabeza varias veces y visualiza al rubio hablándole. El alfa junta sus frentes y le ayuda a incorpórese. Sam ha llegado con escudo en mano y un par de armas, el beta le lanza una, entrega el escudo y los tres se posicionan a la salida. Hay una revuelta fuera del edificio, reconoce hombres de Hydra.

Visualiza a Fury a unos metros más adelante contra una de las columnas, Tony y Stephen detrás del Quinjet respondiendo al fuego. Se pasma al ver aquel alfa _raro_ con sus ojos tornados completamente de amarillo ocre en vez de rojos, y esa energía del mismo tono que emanda de sus manos. Esos alfas se suponen que están extintos, habían sido cazados, perseguidos hasta la muerte, no sólo Hydra pagaría una fortuna por tener un ejemplar de su espécimen.

—Sam, apoya a Fury, nosotros rodearemos y alcanzaremos a Clint — Steve habla y el beta obedece la orden saliendo a su posición.

—Eres un hipócrita Capitán.

Ambos giraran automáticamente sobre sus talones, Steve ruge situándose de inmediato por delante con su escudo en alto. Él con su arma lista apunta hacia el payaso de rojo a lado Rumlow.

—Brock —sisea Steve.

—Tú mismo fuiste un experimento, pero, ¿sabes que?, ya no eres el único especial.

—Ya, ya, le doy puntos al rubiecito por eso, fue doloroso —habla el extraño mientras se masajea el cuello con una de sus manos, girando su cabeza en semicírculos, porta una máscara ridícula al igual que su traje, por eso no lo olieron, su vestimenta oculta su esencia. —Tengo hambre y una orden de chimichangas me está esperando así que terminaré rápido con esto —sonríe tras esa máscara antes de lanzarse contra Steve desenvainado dos katanas, lo empuja fuera del edificio rompiendo las ventanas a su paso. Es más rápido que los alfa promedio, con una fuerza bruta, no podía equivocarse, debía ser él, Alexander lo mencionaba muy a menudo. Un alfa que tras ser expulsado de las fuerzas Especiales del Ejército fue sometido a un proyecto similar al que pasó Steve y el Lobezno.

Dispara directo sin titubear pero sus balas son desviadas por el golpe que le lanzó Rumlow a su brazo izquierdo inmovilizándolo.

—Regresaras a casa Soldado.

Lo golpea en su mandíbula tan fuerte como pueda con la cola del arma, dándole tiempo de sacar con enfado los broches eléctricos de su brazo, haría que se los tragara.

—Por favor —Brock rie con demasiada confianza —diez palabras, sólo eso se necesita para tu reprogramación.

Bucky siente cómo su sudor frío resbala lentamente por su frente y espalda helándole la sangre a su paso.

—Spunky.

Todo en automático se volve oscuridad.

***

Despierta con dolor en la cabeza y por poco cae de la cama al momento de levantarse de golpe aún con la vista nublada, —tranquilo James — observa a la pelirroja sentada en la camilla frente de la suya, con su cabello en una coleta apretada y con un poco de hollín sobre una de sus mejillas.

—¿Steve?

—El está bien, no te preocupes ya todo terminó.

—Vaya espectáculo ¿no? —, interrumpe una tercera persona haciendo acto de su presencia, con su cachorro en brazos, Loki mira muy entretenido por la pequeña ventana de aquel cuarto.

—¿Qué sucedió? — pregunta al aire. El pelinegro lo ignora con una sonrisa en los labios y toma asiento en la camilla más próxima acomodando al pequeño Fenrir en ella. Cómo había crecido el cachorro...

—Larga historia. Más bien, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? — Natasha habla atrayendo su atención de inmediato y obligarlo a ignorar ese vacío que todavía le molesta. No contesta y camina hacia la puerta.

—Está cerrada, no saldremos hasta que consideren que sea completamente seguro —. Casi ríe al escucharla. _Seguro_. Con él cerca. Si, porque Rumlow tiene razón.

_Aún hay mucha mierda en mi._

La pelirroja lo mira con semblante serio, lo esta examinado queriendo atravesar esa barrera de sus ojos fríos, ella sabe que algo ha pasado, algo ha cambiado. Desconfía y no la culpa. Bucky acomoda uno de sus mechones de cabello tras su oreja fingiendo no ver la arma que oculta la pelirroja entre la almohada y las sábanas.

—¿Brock?

—Muerto... fue ese payaso —la mujer suspira sin bajar su guardia, se soba el costado de sus costillas rotas y continua —éste cuarto es de los más seguros de la base. Peter también venía hacia acá... ese tipo lo olfateó y lo _reconoció_. Se complicaron las cosas, _demasiado_ , con el alfa fuera de sí, apenas lograron detenerlo. Stephen se puso furioso. — Natasha pausa para meter aire a sus pulmones, se escucha casada, agotada,—es complicado porque Peter también reconoció a ese alfa... entró en celo, su primer celo.

—Son destinados —Loki habla divertido y Natasha lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Me hubiera gustado ver la cara del Stark — sigue el ojiverde sin ocultar su sonrisa y la pelirroja se queja arrugando sus cejas con tal fuerza que se le quedarán marcadas un par líneas, era muy evidente su odio hacia el omega de Thor.

Sin ganas de meterse, se mueve a la esquina más alejada, se sienta sobre el suelo frío y empieza a juguetear con la placa que cuelga de su cuello, esperando que esa puerta se abriese y enfrentar a sus demonios expuestos. Cierra los ojos recargando su cabeza en la pared y su mente vaga buscando _posibilidades._

Opciones.

Con sus manos sucias y sus hombros pesados.

Diez palabras, solo eso.

Una posibilidad.

Con una alma rota.

Todas las salidas dan el mismo resultado.

Dolía poder entender. No. Dolía _Tener_ que entender.

***

Mira el reloj ya en su habitación cuando escucha la puerta abrirse, faltan diez minutos para las seis de la tarde de ese día tan pesado, tan _malo_. Steve entra viéndose fatal, lleno de suciedad y con mirada cansada, como si al alfa le pesaran las extremidades al caminar.

Bucky lo recibe con una sonrisa que es correspondida de inmediato. El ojiazul se deja caer en el sillón, cierra los ojos echado la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo soltado pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones. Lo sigue sentándose a su lado, quiere besar esos párpados caídos, como _antes_ , cuando el rubio era veinte centímetros más bajo que él, pero no lo hace.

—Tus amigos ¿cómo están? —habla bajito casi en un murmuro.

—Se encuentran bien, Peter está seguro ahora y las heridas de Stephen solo son de cuidado —. Steve responde aún con los ojos cerrados llevándose una mano a su cisen y sobarse el puente de su nariz.

—¿Y de lo otro? — el omega se atreve a preguntar y la culpa se asienta más sobre sus hombros cuando el alfa permanece callado sacando pausadamente el aire por la nariz.

—He pensado... — sigue mientras frota sus manos sobre sus piernas al sentir que ambas sudarle, —y lo mejor es que... bueno, ya es tiempo de que me vaya —. Termina y el rubio se incorpora de inmediato con ojos muy abiertos.

—Todo lo que Hydra puso en mi sigue aquí —, Bucky lleva su mano a su frente, traga duro posando sus ojos en esos azules, —no puedo confiar en mi propia mente... — trata de explicarse. Simplemente no puede quedarse ahí, no puede _vivir_ así, con las heridas reabiertas, palpitantes y frescas, y con sus demonios acechando, amenazando en tomar en control.

—Ellos _no_ te van a tocar, ellos saben que no eras tú.

—Por eso Hill y Vision me escoltaron y cerraron por fuera hasta que llegaste —le habla con ironía y el rubio desvía su mirada pasándose una mano por su cabello dorado, revolviéndolo y dándole un aspecto más cansado.

—Queremos ayudarte, _quiero_ ayudarte.

—Ya lo has hecho y mucho — le dedica su mejor sonrisa de ese momento, fallado al momento de elevar ambas comisuras, logrado esbozar una a medias y forzada.

_Ya no intentes rescatarme._

—Lo mejor es entregarme, créeme. Podrán vigilarme y...

—No —Steve interrumpe sacando ese tono que sólo ocupa cuando da órdenes. Se inclina más hacia él, tomando su mano metálica sobre su rodilla, le acaricia la muñeca con el pulgar, —ellos no te darán _opciones_ Buck, Ross no es de esos... — el rubio pausa bajando su mirada a sus manos que acunaban la suya al aire, —hablé con la mayoría, solo... Tony necesita tiempo.

—Lo que hice no se soluciona con una maldita disculpa —suelta con molestia apartando su mano bruscamente de aquel toque cálido. No puede creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Steve es muy incrédulo.

El castaño apoya sus codos sobre sus rodillas encorvando su espalda de tal modo que sus manos quedaran a la altura de su boca y así morder la uña de su índice, empieza a sentir la sangre hervirle.

—Buscaré una solución. —es de nuevo Steve y él suelta el aire pesadamente a la vez que mira al techo en busca de la paciencia que le falta, se abraza a sí mismo apretando sus brazos a la altura del pliegue del codo llegando a pellizcarse, clava sus dedos metálicos en su carne, y sus uñas de la mano contraria rechinan contra el metal de su antebrazo.

—No Steve —, lo mira —yo _necesito_ hacer esto... lo que pasó hoy, puede ser mucho peor, ¿por qué no lo ves? yo no podría... jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Estaremos preparados, juntos...

—Joder ¡entiende que no! —alza la voz estando al borde de su límite —Rumlow tiene razón acerca de _todo_ — su voz suena más cortada de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Déjame ayudarte... — continua el alfa soltándole las manos de sus propios brazos, y le toma el rostro acariciándole el labio inferior; demasiado cerca, demasiado peligroso, demasiado tentador dejarse llevar, demasiado sencillo creer en sus palabras, demasiado fácil besar esos labios secos, demasiado, Steve siempre es demasiado.

Se pone de pie y rompe aquella burbuja que el alfa empezaba a crear, una donde solo existen ellos dos, cruza los brazos cuando éste lo sigue ya con el ceño fruncido y sus feromonas empezado a invadir la habitación.

—Entiende, yo... yo ya no quiero que estés a mi lado — Bucky habla clavándole su mirada impasible e ignorando los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, —me dijiste que si era mi decisión la ibas a respetar — continua utilizando con toda intención la fidelidad que el alfa mantiene a sus palabras.

—¿Es eso lo quieres realmente? — Steve le pregunta ya con un toque de desesperación en su voz, dando un paso adelante para quedar separados por unos cuantos centímetros. El omega tiene que parpadear rápidamente para no apartar su vista, y respira despacio para que las feromonas del alfa no lo amenizaran. Steve lo esta empujando y _casi_ cae con ese olor a pino fresco, y su sudor de todo el día. _Casi_. Jamás pensó que tendría que utilizar todas sus fuerzas dentro de él para poder asentir con la cabeza.

—No te creo —Steve le dice secamente.

Con su corazón implorando y su omega gimoteando lastimosamente, está a punto de arrepentirse y fundirse en esos brazos, pero entonces lo ve de nuevo en esos ojos azules, Steve cargando con todo, Steve dispuesto a pagar el precio, dispuesto a sacrificarse. Ya no puede permitir algo así.

—¿Qué te cuesta entender?

—¿Qué te cuesta a ti dejarte ayudar?

—Maldita sea ¡no entiendes nada! — le grita —lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudarme es encerrarme, tú no sabes de lo que son capaces de hacer.

—Sabes que si — el ojiazul baja su voz y a él le dan muchas de golpearlo por ser tan terco.

—Ya basta, por favor —, suplica de verdad —es lo mejor... para todos.

—No para nosotros.

Steve no lo hubiera dicho, algo dentro de él se incendió y siente cómo su cuerpo es invadido por una rabia, que hasta ahora le era desconocida, —sobreviviste sin mi _por años_ rehaciendo tu vida, no me vengas con cuentos, podrás hacerlo de nuevo —la veracidad de sus palabras le amargan la boca. Steve ya tenía una vida sin él.

—¡¿Tú qué sabes de eso?! —ahora el rubio grita y su omega se acobarda bajando la mirada y encogiendo los hombros, —perdóname no quise... — Steve se disculpa inmediatamente y trata de alcanzarlo con sus brazos, no se lo permite retrocediendo dos grandes zancadas.

—Siempre te disculpas por todo, siempre quieres solucionar todo, siempre tú contra todo y yo no puedo con eso —, sisea fríamente hiriendo al alfa. Gira a un lado con mirada indiferente guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y mira de reojo al alfa como aprieta con fuerza los puños, los azules buscan su mirada pero regresa sus pupilas a la pared como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.

—Sigo sin creerte.

No puede ser cierto, inhala profundo cerrando sus ojos tratando de controlarse, no dice nada porque si habla su voz sonaría muy quebrada y seguiría diciendo puras estupideces. Sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar más ese torbellino en su cabeza, rodea el sillón dispuesto a abandonar el lugar pero el alfa se apresura, lo toma del brazo impidiendo que siguiera avanzado, forcejean, y Bucky empieza a dar fuertes empujones cuando el rubio hace el intento de abrazarlo. Sintiendo pánico y desesperación, el omega suelta dos puñetazos sin medir fuerza _._ Se petrifica y ve con horror un hilo de sangre escurrir de la nariz del ojiazul.

—Ya entendí, no voy a pelear contigo — Steve suena mas que herido, limpiándose la sangre con su antebrazo.

Bucky traga duro sintiéndose muy miserable, ha creado una tormenta en esos azules tan limpios. Se odia, se odia mucho por mancharlo, por lastimarlo, quiere protegerlo, y está haciendo justo lo contrario, y lo peor de todo es que el alfa sigue _ahí_ , esperándolo. Una puta mierda.

—Este es el final de la línea Steve.

Da la estocada a muerte.

Se crea un silencio sofocante, de lo peor, con su omega enfocándose a la respiración pesada del alfa, el olor a pino de fue para dar paso a uno que le pica sus fosas nasales, asfixiante. Quiere llevarse su mano a su cuello por la sensación punzante sobre su cicatriz, el pecho se le oprime cuando el peso de sus propias palabras hacen eco en su cabeza. Aprieta los labios y mira un punto fijo del librero, ya no se atreve a mirar al alfa. Se queda inmóvil hasta que escucha el portazo de la puerta.

Patea con ira el sillón un sin fin veces, golpea y rompe como un animal rabioso todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, destruyendo la habitación, destrozando su _hogar_. Saca ese álbum de fotografías, se ve en el, y desgarra las hojas haciéndolas añicos. No es suficiente. Se mira en el espejo del baño y los pedazos de vidrios salen volando cuando su puño da contra el, lo azota contra del lavado hasta que queda completamente roto. No es suficiente.

Unos toques espantosos sobre puerta resuenan por todo el cuarto desquiciando más su animal en crisis. —¡Váyanse a la verga! —grita ante la insistencia abriéndola bruscamente, es Natasha con la cara al color de su pelo y sus ojos sacando chispas.

—¡¿Qué mierda pasó James?!

—¡Natasha! ¡apresúrate, Steve ya subió! —Clint grita desde las escaleras para bajar corriendo sin esperar a la pelirroja. Esta le dedica su última mirada de advertencia.

—Yo... no podía seguir hundiéndolo — se lo confiesa quemando su garganta con cada palabra.

—Ya lo has hecho —es lo último que le dice antes de dejarlo solo en medio del pasillo.

Pasa saliva con dificultad y limpia las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. Sigue a la pelirroja sin saber por quién es traicionado; por su instinto que aulla como un perro callejero y moribundo, o por su corazón golpeando fuerte contra su pecho, o por su cerebro idiota por aquel chico dorado. Corre con las pierna entumidas y se detiene cuando ve un Quinjet avanzar con la puerta abierta, Sam se encuentra arriba mientras Clint y Natasha se esfuerzan para poder alcanzarlo.

—Steve maldita sea apaga el motor, Steve ¡Steve! — grita Tony a unos pasos delante de él, y avienta el teléfono al piso volándolo en pedazos. El Quinjet se despega, Sam se agacha más extendiendo su mano, la pelirroja corre apretando su mano contra su costado y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Clint la impulsa logrando sujetarse del brazo del beta antes de que despegaran por completo, el alfa de ojos morados cae de rodillas al suelo exhausto, viéndolos alejarse hacia el horizonte.

—¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?! — la voz de Tony la escucha lejos al igual que todo su entorno, todos sus sentidos estan en dirección hacia donde se ha ido el alfa de mirada celeste. Siente un golpe en su mejilla haciéndolo tambalear y caer de sentón al suelo, el Stark lo toma de la playera para darle otro golpe sobre la comisura de su labio provocando que su espalda diera al piso, no se defiende, ni pone resistencia cuando el omega se le sube encima para seguir golpeándolo. Tony es detenido por Stephen, puede percibir el olor de aquel alfa tratando de calmar al castaño y su corazón se desgarra más... _Steve..._ Se queda en el piso mirando el cielo oscuro deseando sentir más golpes.   
  
  
  
  


 

 

_"Mama always said you break the things you love,_

 

_And oh,_

 

_how you loved that golden boy to death"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El titulo viene de la canción "Bad Liar" de Imagine Dragons, porque es hermosa y me inspiró la mayor parte. 
> 
> La cita final le pertenece a bornfreek7 en tumblr, me la topé un día con el #stucky y me encantó. Enbona perfectamente.
> 
> Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.


	14. Jazmín

Está en medio de la sala destrozada fumando como desquiciado su último cigarrillo. Alguien lo había llevado ahí desde hace unas horas, quien sabe, su cuerpo se había movido mecánicamente sin poner atención realmente.

La puerta se abre despacio y bufa cuando ve a Loki asomarse. —En unas horas vendrán por ti — le dice serio fuera de su tono habitual, pero lo ignora dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

El pelinegro no se va como espera, en vez de eso recorre el desorden de la sala con sus esmeraldas avanzando un poco, ve de reojo como se agacha para tomar algo del piso.

—Lárgate — su voz sale áspera, no quiere sus burlas, no quiere su presencia, no quiere la presencia de nadie y ruega que sea verdad lo que le dice.

—Bonita placa — Loki le extiende ese colgante con mucho significado, que _tenía_ mucho significado. La garganta se le cierra imposibilitándole gritar como quisiera y en vez de eso, voltea su cabeza hacia el ventanal con las persianas caídas, abraza sus rodillas y las pega más a su pecho en un intento de ocultar el leve temblor de su cuerpo.

—Ya veo, _entiendo_ — habla el ojiverde con ese tono muy ajeno, le da la espalda para abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

Sólo entonces, en medio de la helada habitación esconde su cabeza entre la rodillas dejando escapar un largo sollozo.

***

Unos suaves toques en la puerta lo despiertan, no se mueve y mira el techo convencido de que pueden entrar cuando quieran, sin embargo, esos llamados son insistentes obligándolo a levantarse del piso frío y aproximarse a la puerta, _es lo mejor_ , vuelve a repetirse antes de girar perilla. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver aquel rostro.

—Sargento Barnes — le dice la omega con una sonrisa cálida, labios rojos perfectamente pintados, su cabello castaño, ondulado y peinado como en _aquellos_ días, vistiendo una blusa blanca y falda verde pasto.

—Peggy... — suelta con un hilo de voz y no se contiene en lanzarse, la abraza hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello llenándose de ese olor a jazmín. La omega le corresponde el abrazo con sus manos delgadas, le soba la espalda y el cabello grasoso como si tratase se arrullar a un cachorro desolado.

—Vamos a casa.

—No a Brooklyn, oh dios, no a Brooklyn — le ruega con voz cortada apretando más su agarre, sus lágrimas traicioneras escurren por sus mejillas para secarse en esa blusa blanca.

***

Los brazos los siente débiles y acalambrados, y no sabe si es por sus músculos cobrando su factura o por las pesadas esposas que cuelgan de sus muñecas. Aguarda a Peggy sentado a unos cuanto metros, la omega está intercambiando algunas palabras con Wanda y Hill, ellas lo miran de reojo no con el coraje que espera, lo ven con una mezcla de compasión y pesadumbre, disgustándole mucho.

Clint, recargado al marco de la puerta, está ahí para vigilarlo, supone, pero el alfa de mirada violácea no parece darle importancia, se ve impaciente y puede adivinar por qué. Natasha también se había ido.

—Vámonos — Peggy le toca el hombro para que lo siga, eso hace y ambos salen con Clint a sus espaldas. Entrecierra un poco los ojos cuando la luz del sol da directamente a su cara, parpadea y ve un Quinjet con los motores en marcha.

Un alfa desciende y sus pedazos de alma se regocijan al reconocerlo; de bigote exagerado ya no tan pelirrojo y su rostro con rasgos duros, ahora ya con claros signos de vejez.

—Sargento Barnes — Dugan le saluda con una palmada en el hombro.

—Señor — responde haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, y sus ojos brillan cuando Jim y Gabe aparecen tras la espalda del alfa veterano. Algo se mueve en su interior al ver a su antigua manada, el paquete que formó junto con Steve, y evita que la nostalgia le gane manteniendo su rostro impasible, limitándose a saludarlos de la misma forma. Peggy le había dicho que iban a casa, cobraba sentido ahora.

Gira hacia sus espaldas y puede apreciar mejor el desastre ocasionado por ese payaso. Clint se ha quedado a unos cuantos metros atrás, nadie más lo acompaña y no es que esperaba ver a los demás pero se siente observado, alza la vista hacia uno de los ventanales del edificio habitacional, no ve nada y maldice a su mente por seguir burlándose de él.

Recorre la base una última vez con su vista, las punzadas en su labio roto y en su párpado magullado por los golpes de Tony se encargan de recordarle las heridas que él también deja en ese lugar. Heridas demasiado profundas que tardarán en sanar.

Sube a la nave sentándose a lado de Peggy, despegan y cinco minutos después se siente más tranquilo al haber abandonado la base.

La omega voltea para quitarle las esposas —lo siento, pero era necesario — le dice y trata de corresponder con una sonrisa pero no puede, algo dentro de él se ha apagado.

—¿Los demás? — pregunta después de unos minutos de completo silencio refiriéndose a los dos comandos faltantes.

—Somos lo que quedamos — es Gabe mientras le ofrece una botella de agua. —Después de que el Capitán nos abandona por sus amigos ricos...

—Ya — corta Dugan con su voz de alfa desde la cabina de controles y el beta de tez morena suelta un suspiro de fastidio antes de tomar su asiento como copiloto.

—Todavía no lo perdona del todo — Jim le habla bajito mientras se recuesta en los asientos opuestos, sube los pies y posa unos de sus brazos tras sus nuca, —los hiciste enojar ¿eh? —continua señalando los golpes de su rostro. Se los toca superficialmente restándoles importancia, había peores. El comando suelta una risita, —es bueno verte de nuevo Barnes.

Le quiere creer pero no está muy seguro. Jim lo mira con neutralidad, no hay horror, ni lástima en sus ojos, solo hay un tipo de parcialidad y eso le levanta un poco el ánimo por un segundo, porque antes, muy en el fondo de su cabeza pensaba, deseaba poder conllevar las atrocidades de sus demonios. Antes, cuando creía ser lo que Steve buscaba.

—Esto es tuyo — Peggy llama su atención tomando sus manos para dejarle entre ellas su placa. _Oh dios._ Sus manos tiemblan pero no se atreve a rechazarla, la necesita. —Tu _amigo_ , ese omega me lo dio cuando fui a tu habitación. — Parpadea desconcertado y la omega lo nota. —Estaba afuera con su cachorro, también su alfa.

Asiente sin querer pensar mucho en eso, está agotado, y se recuesta colocando la cabeza en las piernas de la omega, aferrando contra su pecho aquel colgate.

_Mi nombre es Bucky y soy una persona, soy una persona y mi nombre es Bucky..._

***

Todos se encuentran sentados alrededor de la fogata, los Comandos comen y platican mientras Peggy les ofrece una manta para cubrirlos del frío de medianoche. Ella no había cambiado, seguía siendo esa dulce y fuerte omega que conoció hace tiempo.

—Vaya a dormir Sargento —Dugan le habla a su lado. No tiene sueño, ha dormido durante todo el camino hecho bolita y ocupando como almohada la piernas de Peggy reconfortándose con las caricias que le hacía sobre su rostro y pelo.

—Anda hijo — el alfa insiste pero no se mueve y parece que el veterano entiende ofreciéndole fuego cuando saca el cigarrillo que Jim le ha dado. Se siente extrañamente seguro con ellos, y se permite bajar la guardia, está cansado de esa máscara sobre su rostro, está cansado de sus demonios y de esas voces en su cabeza, está cansado de todo eso y por un momento quiere gritar y dejar que tomen el control, después de todo, él se había ido.

***

Pasa la noche contemplado la últimas brasas, Peggy lo acompaña sentándose a su lado, ambos fuman en un silencio que sabe que no va a durar.

—Me preocupa Steve.

—Natalia y Sam están con él, lo cuidarán — es de lo único que está seguro.

—Me preocupa cuando regrese y no te encuentre, aunque Natasha le dirá en su momento — dice la omega sacando el humo por nariz y boca. Voltea y ella le dedica un sonrisa con labios apretados, ahora entiende quién la había llamado.

—No quiero que sepa donde estoy — se lo pide con pesar.

—Son unos idiotas, tan solo mírate Bucky.

—No puedo y no se lo merece —contesta a la defensiva —un día pueden llegar más lejos y... — de solo pensarlo se le va el aliento, traga duro pasándose su mano metálica por su cabello. —Siempre pensé que estaba mejor contigo. —No sabe porque se lo dice ahora, pero es sincero a pesar que se oye sí mismo muy estúpido y fuera de lugar.

Peggy suelta una risita —¿Ya no me odias porque pasamos un celo juntos? — pregunta con cierto tono de diversión.

—Se veían bien juntos... se veía feliz a tu lado — habla con voz lejana y un poco dolida, desvía la mirada de ella dándose cuenta de su error.

—El siempre te amo... — le contesta la castaña adivinado sus pensamientos. La verdad hubiera preferido que se ahorrara esas palabras, le hacían retorcer la estaca clavada en su pecho. —Nunca fue bueno fingiendo, además, esa ocasión ninguno de los dos estaba dentro de nuestros cabales.

No le estaba pidiendo explicaciones, no tenía el derecho, pero en los ojos de la omega vio esa necesidad de hablarlo, y no iba a mentir, quería saber.

—Quería aprender a bailar, era muy torpe — ella ríe ante aquellos recuerdos, —después te vi bailar y entendí por que le ponía tanto empeño.

—Hey, date un poco de crédito, también lo hacía porque disfrutaba mucho tu compañía — dice honestamente recargando su cabeza en el hombro delgado, —eres especial para él, Peg —, sabía perfectamente lo importante que ella era para Steve. Peggy también había visto más allá de la fragilidad del alfa.

—¿En serio me dices eso? — le habla entre regaño y cotorreo doblando su codo por debajo de su mandíbula y acariciarle la cabeza, también se ha inclinado dejando que su mejilla repose sobre su coronilla.

—Ibas a ser la madrina ¿verdad?... de nuestro cachorro —. Suelta de repente porque es masoquista y no deja que la herida cierre.

—Si — la mujer responde en un murmuro después de un silencio y él se limita a apretar la placa de su cuello.

—¿A donde vamos? se que no me sacaste a dar la vuelta —pregunta cuando siente más tranquilo gracias a ese olor a jazmín envolviendolo en un ambiente lejanamente familiar.

—A Wakanda, se de alguien que te puede ayudar.

—¿Ya no los veré? — alza su cabeza para verla con cierto temor.

—Por supuesto que si, no es una prisión Bucky — le dice con cariño y él le confía sus pedazos de su alma.


	15. Sueños Ebrios del Pasado

Tenía nueve cuando se mudaron a Brooklyn, apenas pasando unos días desde que su madre se fue.

_—¡Perra rabiosa!_

_—Alfa de mierda_

Recuerda los gritos y el ruido de aquella tarde. Ella no era eso, ella era una alfa valiente que los estaba protegiendo de esas personas.

La extraña mucho pero tiene que ser fuerte, por Becky, eso le dice George y no va a defraudarlo. Su padre es un omega riguroso y más severo desde que su madre se fue, lo ama, y entiende que hace lo mejor para su hermana y para él.

Días pasan en su nuevo hogar, con su mayor labor permanecer en casa hasta que su padre regrese del campamento militar, ésto, alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, y ambos, él y su hermana, se pegan a la ventana esperando con ansias el retorno de su padre. Es de rutina ver un rubio flaco y descolorido sentado en las escaleras de la casa de frente, con un libreto y kilos de cobijas encima, y se pregunta si no se aburre de estar ahí casi toda la tarde pudiendo jugar con los demás cachorros del lugar.

***

—La señora Sarah me ha dicho que ella los puede llevar a la escuela —es su padre esa noche mientras cenan, y a la mañana siguiente conoce al rubio escuálido usando toneladas de sueteres, un gorro y una bufanda dejando ver sólo sus pálidas manos y unos ojos como canicas de un azul vidrioso. Becky le agarra confianza al momento en que lo saluda, ella era mejor haciendo amigos, él solo lo olfatea.

Un alfa.

—Eres muy flaco para ser un alfa —suelta directamente, un alfa debía ser fuerte para proteger a un paquete, tal como lo hizo su madre, y a  _ese_  podría apostar que incluso Becky le ganaría en una pelea. El rubio solo le sonríe avergonzado, agacha su mirada mientras guarda sus huesudas manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra café. Vaya alfa tan mas manso.

***

Steve.

Stevie porque es pequeño y divertido con mocos escurriendo a cada rato.

Ahora ya no se quedan solos en casa, salen a jugar con Stevie, comen las tartas que prepara la señora Sarah, se acurrucan en el piso frente al televisor, con mantas y cojines mientras beben chocolate caliente, de un lado tiene a Becky, luchando por mantenerse despierta y recibir a papá. Stevie, a lado contrario, con sus manos frías pese a la cobijas, se acurruca más a su costado en un intento de obtener más de su calor corporal.

Su manada había crecido, de un momento a otro.

***

—Los veré pronto. Se porta bien con la señora Sarah —les dice su padre un sábado por la mañana, fría y húmeda, —James, te encargo a tu hermana —le revuelve los cabellos castaños antes de estrujar a Becky y a él entre sus brazos, y aprovecha esto para enterrar su nariz en el cuello de su progenitor, se siente seguro con ese olor a canela de pan horneado, lo aprieta un poco más con sus pequeños brazos, no quiere que se vaya a a esa misión, pero no le dice nada, se partan y lo encaminan hasta la mitad de la calle, su padre sube al camión militar con su costal sobre uno de sus hombros, se despide de ellos con una última sonrisa y mano en el aire. Ese día su papá partió para nunca más volver.

***

Dos días después de la partida de su padre, dos días antes de navidad, hay un omega y una beta fuera de su casa. Tiene 12 y comprende la magnitud de la palabras que el omega le dice, George no va a volver, se han quedado solos. Se le acumulan lágrimas en los ojos cuando otras persona más entran a su casa para llevarse a Becky, ella llora y él ya no se limita en contener su llanto de cachorro, no quiere que se la lleven, les grita y le suplica a Sarah.

—Lo siento Bucky...—ella le dice y llora más porque no está siendo fuerte como se lo prometió.

—La cuidaré, lo prometo, seré fuerte, solo… por favor Sarah, por favor… —pero es en vano, Becky se va en ese carro con sus cosas y juguetes.

A él lo trasladan al internado militar del campamento donde trabajaba su padre, está asustado y tiembla cuando entra a lo que será su hogar por quien sabe cuantos años, solloza en silencio cuando una beta se aproxima tratando de tranquilizarlo, le habla pero no oye nada, quiere irse de ahí, quiere la protección su mamá, el calor de su papá, quiere a la ruidosa de su hermana, los panques de la señora Sarah y también quiere los dibujos de Stevie.

***

Va a cumplir dieciséis y lo dejan salir por su cumpleaños, además ha completado su entrenamiento básico, y ha tenido una buena conducta. Sale no muy seguro a donde ir pues no ha podido localizar a su hermana. Se dirige a la casa de los Rogers, ha mantenido contacto con ellos, sobretodo con Steve, por correo donde el rubio le envia uno que otro dibujo, las llamadas esporádicas y sus visitas de fin de año que el ojiazul le hace junto con su madre.

Da la vuelta y oye a unos tipos dándole una golpiza a un pobre vato. Prefiere ignorarlos hasta que detecta un olor familiar, regresa al callejón y ve unas manos pálidas sobre el piso intentando incorporarse, no hace falta más, se los quita de encima fácilmente, ha crecido y la escuela militar le ha moldeado.

El rubio al principio no le reconoce, no lo culpa, con suspensores encima pasa fácilmente por un beta. Steve lo ve de arriba abajo mientras se sacude el polvo de su chaqueta.

—No has cambiado Stevie, realmente pienso que te gusta ser golpeado —le dice con una sonrisa en los labios porque el ojiazul, igual de flaco y escuálido, sigue con la misma terquedad de una mula.

Lo abraza dándole dos palmadas tras su espalda y lo olfatea, no puede evitarlo al percibir cómo se ha intensificado el olor del pequeño alfa.

Huele bien. Se aparta hasta que el rubio aclara su garganta. Aún tiene un poco de tierra sobre el pómulo y sus ojos lo miran de forma curiosa, como si no supiera qué decir. No le complica las cosas y la pasa un brazo por los hombros, y entre risas y traspiés salen del callejón.

Sarah lo recibe con los brazos abiertos e inmediatamente le prepara algo de comer, la ve cansada y ojerosa, y se ofrece mejor en comprar la comida para merendar, ella se niega.

Pasa su cumpleaños ahí, platican un poco de todo, y es como se entera que ellos tampoco han podido dar con su hermana menor, temer lo peor perdiendo el apetito. Steve trata de animarlo y le sirve jugo de uva, su favorito cuando eran niños.

El rubio da un sorbo a su bebida pero se atraganta y empieza a toser, tose como perro cuando se le atora un hueso, su madre corre a auxiliarlo y todo está mal cuando lo ve escupir sangre. Le ayuda a llegar a la cama mientras Sarah busca desesperadamente algo en los cajones. Steve sigue tosiendo y él lo abraza sin saber que hacer, lo sostiene mientras el alfa lucha por meter aire a sus pulmones.

***

Pasa la noche en vela, Steve tiene 14 y el 16, el pequeño alfa al fin descansa tranquilo, Sarah duerme en el sillón a los pies de la cama y el jala una silla a uno de los costados de ésta. Acaricia esa mano delgada y Steve entreabre sus ojos. Hay muchas cosas que no entiende, una de ellas es la actitud del alfa, le sonríe como si nada, como no hubiese estado a punto de morir, le sonríe y no se da cuenta en la fácil que es  _caer_  por esos ojos azules que brillan como dos estrellas en una noche de otoño.

***

Tiene 17, ya no lava pisos o baños, ni es la mascota del campamento, ha crecido dentro de la milicia y se da el lujo de regresar a casa todos los días. Va con los Rogers, otra vez, pasando por alto el edificio abandonado de enfrente. Se queda ahí, vive ahí. Trabaja en el campamento y le lleva el dinero a Sarah. También persiste en hallar a Becky pero sus corazón se encoje cuando siguen sin dar razón de ella.

El invierno ha llegado, razón para acurrucarse con el rubio entre las manta y así mantener el calor, como cuando tenía 10 y Steve 8. Tan natural pero a la vez diferente al gustarle tocar discretamente la piel del alfa por debajo de su playera. Éste murmura entre sus sueños y se pega más a su pecho enterrando su nariz. Lo contempla unos minutos más porque piensa que Steve es lindo.

Le gusta cuando están así de cerca, compartiendo el mismo calor, dejando que sus esencias se mezclen, simplemente se siente _bien_. Suspira alto y enreda sus piernas con las del rubio sin dejar de mover perezosamente su pulgar sobre esa piel.

***

Tiene 18 y Steve 16 cuando Sarah también se va como todos.

—Esta bien, ahora está con papá —le dice Steve con esa fortaleza que no sabe de dónde la saca. Los golpes que da la vida son de esos que te tumban sin ganas de seguir, pero Steve parece ser inmune a eso porque sigue con esa actitud voraz y la determinación no se va de sus ojos. Steve le inspira y quiere seguirlo.

—Gracias Buck, pero yo puedo arreglármelas

—La cosa es que ni tienes que… yo estaré contigo hasta el final de la línea… —se lo confiesa con el alma desnuda recibiendo como respuesta la sonrisa más sincera y pura que haya visto del chico dorado.

***

No puede apartar la mirada ese cuello blanco y pálido adornado con unas cuantas pecas, y esos labios, debe ser un pecado que un alfa los tenga tan carnosos y húmedos. Se imagina delinearlos con lengua, morderlos y succionarlos para probarlos, o la boquita de Steve de sobre su piel caliente, sus frías manos tocándole, los dos, unidos…

Debe estar mal de la cabeza porque el rubio es un alfa  _diferente_ , el último de una lista de partidos para un omega, pero él se siente perdido sin esos ojos azules, y es estúpido, como para ofrecerse como una putita en celo, que Stevie lo hiciera suyo, y él también, enterraría su polla en ese culito blanco porque Stevie sería sólo de él.

_Steve Steve Steve._

Cierra los ojos tratando de captar más ese olor a pino combinado al jabón que usa. El rubio le mira de reojo y le responde sonriendo socarronamente, el alfa niega con la cabeza regresando su atención al dibujo.

Odia ser ignorado por el alfa.

—Muñeco —suelta y Steve deja de escribir.

—¿Qué?

—Muñeco —lo vuelve a repetir con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se acomoda su corto cabello hacia atrás y ama como Steve se pone como un rojo como un jitomate.

***

Es cuatro de julio, y ha sido un excelente día, han comido “perritos calientes” hasta reventar, han ido a la feria y ahora contemplan el fuegos artificiales, sentados con sus piernas rozando. Es feliz, se siente completo y satisfecho al gozar momentos así con el ojiazul.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, de hecho el único —suelta el alfa agarrándole por sorpresa —hasta el final de la línea Buck —, y es como una puñalada que lo desgarra poco a poco, porque para él significa otra cosa mucho más grande y no se atreve a decirlo porque Steve ha hablado con esa firmeza, tanto que le duele pecho.

***

Despierta en un cuarto desconocido sudado y apestando a alfa, se lleva la mano al cuello y agradece tener el collar intacto. Gira a su lado para ver el dorso desnudo de con quien pasó su celo. No recuerda cuántos días han pasado, ni del nombre de ese alfa, se para como resorte y se va casa sin despedirse.

Hay un malestar que no le abandona y la verdad no sabe cómo aparecer ante Steve, no se deben explicaciones, se dice a sí mismo, fue la curiosidad, el morbo, un enfado que no está seguro hacia quien.

Nah.

Se dejó llevar y punto, Steve y él no son nada, se quiere convencer pero falla muy a su pesar al poner un pie dentro de la casa y correr al baño para tomar una ducha.

Poco a poco se crea un abismo entre ellos que se niega a ver, sale con betas porque se dejan follar más fácilmente que los alfas, y empuja al rubio a sus ridículas citas dobles descartando de la ecuación a los omegas, es egoísta y el pensamiento de ver al rubio con uno de ellos le revuelve estómago.

Más hoy no salen como lo tenía planeado porque está furioso, Steve ha dejado pasar una beca a la escuela de arte, está furioso porque Steve sigue queriendo entrar al ejército, está furioso porque Steve sigue metiéndose en peleas que sabe que no va a ganar. Grita y el alfa le grita con esa voz que le hace estremecer, pero no se deja poniendo las cosas intensas, ambos gritan y todo ve gris cuando el ojiazul  _cede_  azotando la puerta al salir de la casa.

Le revienta las pelotas que el rubio haga eso, porque Steve  _nunca_  cede.

_***_

Tiene 21 y Steve 19. No contiene las lágrimas al ver al alfa flacucho tirado en la cama, ardiendo y temblando de fiebre. Tiene miedo porque los médicos han hecho todo lo posible y sólo es cuestión de esperar que pase la noche. Ruega a un dios que no está seguro que exista, nunca le pide nada, pero esta vez lo hace porque no sabe qué va hacer si Steve también lo deja.

Lo quiere,  _oh dios_ , el mundo se le viene encima al concientizarse de lo  _mucho_  que lo quiere.

—Muñeco, aquí estoy… —le habla sobándole la cabeza y cambiando las compresas húmedas de la frente. —Vamos Stevie, abre esos ojitos de cachorro…—su corazón da un vuelco al recibir un apretón muy ligero sobre su mano, y se le resbalan más lágrimas al saber que Steve se está aferrando a la vida.

***

Sargento James Barnes, debería estar feliz pero no lo está por una sencilla razón, Steve ha sido aceptado por ejército, si, el muy desgraciado lo ha logrado y siente cómo el piso se abre debajo de sus pies al saber las condiciones por las que fue aceptado. No dice nada pero no trata de ocultar su cara de completo disgusto, calla porque si abre la boca terminarán peleando otra vez, y su unidad está a punto de partir hacia la “Gran Guerra”. No quiere irse con Steve enojado.

La verdad no sabe qué es peor, si el “proyecto alfa” al que Steve será sometido, o el hecho de que ha estado con enorme sonrisa durante toda la semana apestando a jazmín.

***

Margaret Elizabeth Carter o  _Peggy_  cómo le dice Steve. Es simplemente incómodo cuándo están los tres sentados en la pequeña sala de su casa, es _feo_  que Steve haya traído a otro omega a  _su_  casa.

 _Que descarado_ , piensa sabiendo no tener justificación de reprocharle.

Pone su mejor cara y es amable pero no encaja cayendo en cuanta de algo cuando los ve platicando muy animadamente, es él quién sobra.

***

No hay forma que pueda dormir, parte mañana temprano y no sabe nada de Steve desde hace dos días que fue sometido a eso.

A primera hora aborda el Quinjet al no haber alguien para despedirlo. Sube y se acomoda en su lugar cerrando los ojos en busca de conciliar el sueño, fracasa al percibir el olor a jazmín a los pocos minutos.

—Lo ha logrado —le dice y no puede evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. La castaña le extiende su brazo con un papel en mano. Lo abre y ve un dibujo firmado por Steve. —Quería venir pero no se le permite, y vaya que es terco —la escucha pegando el pedazo de hoja a sus labios y nariz para después guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, justo al lado de su placa.

—Está evolucionando bien, no te preocupes, aún faltan hacer algunas pruebas pero lo más delicado ya pasó. Cuidate sargento Barnes —es lo último que le dice y se promete a sí mismo que lo hará.

***

Capitán América, casi se ahoga con su cerveza la primera vez que lo ve por televisión,  _ese_ no puede ser  _su_ Stevie. Ha pasado poco tiempo y el ojiazul se ha vuelto bastante popular, y pese a eso no se han podido ver ni hablar. Están en guerra y las prioridades son otras.

Ahora en Alemania, todos se amontonan al ver la nave que desciende. Siente el aire faltarle cuando por fin lo ve a la puerta de Quinjet a lado de Peggy y de un hombre fornido de cabellos pelirrojos.

Sus piernas se mueven de manera automática encontrándose corriendo sin importarle a cuantas personas avienta. Steve no le ve, ni oye, el alfa sólo saluda al montón dese su lugar para después retirarse, y se siente más indignado cuando los guardias le niegan el acceso.

Impaciente, busca la manera de llegar a la tienda del rubio, lleva toda su vida en campamentos militares y sabe por dónde moverse. El sol ha caído cuando se desliza con un felino, y guiado por su instinto llega donde se acentúa ese olor familiar. Abre la cortina rápidamente decidido a reclamarle su falta de tacto, pero todo se queda en el olvido cuando ve una espalda ancha y desnuda con gotas de agua resbalando lentamente. Steve se da la vuelta en un salto ante su inoportuna llegada, se queda ahí de igual manera, petrificado cuando sus ojos azules dan con los aguamarina de él.

—¿Bucky? —el rubio aventura animadamente pero él retrocede un paso, se siente intimidado, es mucho más grande de cerca. Steve nota eso y baja su mirada claramente decepcionado.

Pasan eternos segundos y decide acercarse con cautela, tentando el terreno con su olfato, quiere estar seguro que sea  _su_  Stevie. Se aproxima quedando a centímetros, sus miradas chocan y el alfa entiende quitándose la toalla de su cuello para darle acceso. No pierde el tiempo, se inclina pegando su nariz sobre la piel de ese cuello blanco. Lo olfatea, inhalando su pulmones de esa esencia, lo reconoce y siente como su omega se mueve de un lado a otro como un cachorro inquieto.

Steve hace lo mismo, pues siente la nariz del alfa sobre su cabeza bajando lentamente al lóbulo de su oreja, y se sorprende cuando él mismo le da acceso a su cuello. El ojiazul hunde la nariz en esa zona tan sensible y el tiene que morder su lengua para suprimir un gemido de aceptación.

—Te creí más pequeño —le dice aún estado en ese abrazo tan íntimo, ha pasado los brazos por los costados del alfa sin dejar de frotar su nariz sobre su hombro izquierdo y la piel se le eriza al sentir el aliento de Steve sobre su cuello cuando suelta una risita.

***

No puede odiar a Peggy pese que lleva el olor de Steve encima, ella es linda, es fuerte y audaz, una  _cabrona_ , sin mencionar que al alfa se le ilumina el rostro cada vez que ella aparece., está bien, tiene que estarlo, y aún así no puede evitar buscar alguna marca en el cuello de la castaña y sentir un gran alivio cuando no la ve.

Steve le ha hecho caso sacándola a bailar en ese pequeño bar. Decide salir a fumar al sentirse sofocado y el corazón muy pesado, se acaba el cigarrillo y va por el segundo cuando escucha la voz del alfa a su espalda.

—¿Desde cuándo prefieres fumar que bailar?

Steve se coloca a su lado rozando sus brazos, no habla hasta que termina de sacar todo el humo por la boca. —¿Dejaste a tu chica a mitad del pasillo para venir a preguntarme eso? —deja notar ese malestar enfermizo que le sigue picando pese a sus esfuerzos.

El alfa lo mira serio, —Peg no es mi chica, ¿por que dices eso?

—Ya nada, olvídalo —dice empeñado a terminarse ese cigarrillo, mejor que dejar a su lengua afilarse y escupir todo lo que le quema por dentro.

—Ella es una buena amiga, le debo mucho pero no es mi omega, ni yo su alfa. — Steve insiste porque le conoce demasiado y siente un poco de pánico invadirle el cerebro.

—Lastima, se ve bien juntos.

—Buck ¿qué pasa? —el ojiazul lo gira tomándolo por los hombros. Sabe que ya tiene sus ojos rojos pero se lo atribuye al humo del cigarrillo. Steve lo ve con preocupación, le acaricia el brazo y su corazón golpea fuerte contra su pecho que teme que Steve lo oiga.

—La verdad, no lo sé… dímelo tú, porque no te entiendo —Steve lo está matando vivo, ya no lo va a negar, porque mientras a Peggy no se le desvanece por completo ese olor a pino, ha cachando al rubio marcándolo con su esencia.

Steve entiende, sabe a lo que se refiere pues ha dejado de tocarlo, guarda las manos en los bolsillos y desvía la mirada hacia sus zapatos, —Bucky.. yo.. perdóname.

Bufa y rueda lo ojos ante esa respuesta, —ya deja de disculparte por todo Steve, por una maldita vez se… tan solo…agh —calla extasiado cuando esos azules lo ven llenos de sentimentalismo, se lleva el cigarrillo a la boca y es como se da cuenta del temblor de su mano, ahora es él quien desvía mirada, quiere irse de ahí pero sus piernas no mueven y lo mejor que hace es darle una larga colada al tabaco para después tirarlo y aplastarlo con su bota.

—Extraño Brooklyn —esa casucha que llama hogar, pero ahora no sabe si lo es también para el rubio y eso le parte el alma. —Regresaré a dentro —finaliza ante el decepcionante silencio.

—Aún no te he respondido —el alfa alza la voz y maldice su cuerpo por quedarse paralizado.

Steve pasa su mano sobre su cabello dorado, un tic típico de él cuando está nervioso. —Antes yo no podía, no había forma… pero ahora… —lo ve jugar con sus dedos, como si tuviera un lápiz entre ellos y no supiera cómo empezar un dibujo, por automático le toma las manos para tranquilizarlo, Steve está muy tenso, lo conoce y siente que le puede dar uno de sus ataques de asma, lo que no esperaba es que el alfa tomara sus manos y las acunara con las suyas.

La cara le arde cuando el rubio lo penetra con esa mirada azulina —Bucky, ahora ya puedo ofrecerte más… —termina, y siente que el tiempo se detiene.

—¿Más? —pregunta con su corazón bombeando con fuerza, y ve esos labios que le tientan, se le está complicado con ese olor a pino invadiendo sus fosas nasales y peor aún cuando Steve le acaricia la mejilla con uno de sus pulgares con tal lentitud y  _cariño_.

—Si Buck, ahora ya puedo proteger a un paquete… y si tú, bueno… lo que quiero decir…

Lo calla plantandole un beso porque ya no puede. Le besa suave y con calma, queriendo transmitir  _todo eso_ que lleva dentro. Suspira sobre sus labios, sus miradas se cruzan y piensa que por primera vez el cielo le sonríe solo él.

Vuelven a juntar sus bocas y el ojiazul lo toma por la cintura y él lo rodea del cuello queriendo profundizar el beso y sus almas.

El chico dorado de Brooklyn sabe a todo lo que se había imagino y más, sabe a todas esa cosas inalcanzables y prohibidas, Steve sabe al mismo pecado y le encanta.

***

Rodeado con su propio paquete, celebra con euforia un triunfo más ante Hydra. Baila con Peggy y le guiña el ojo a Steve recargado sobre la mesa a lado de Dugan. Puede ver la mirada llena de orgullo del alfa veterano que le lanza al ojiazul y no es para mas, la victoria es indudable.

Jala al rubio a la pista, cierra los ojos y sonríe con dicha cuando éste lo rodea con sus brazos dándole un beso casto sobre la marca de su cuello. Con él a su lado, se siente con la fortaleza de poder atravesar ríos o escalar montañas, cargar su mundo así como el rubio cargaba el suyo, juntos hasta el final de la linea.

 

 

 

 

_Oh, que equivocado estaba_


	16. Tales of Suspense

—Bienvenida… Uno...Vagón de carga...

Shuri espera y le mira por unos segundos, Bucky suelta el aire muy despacio por su boca, exhala sintiendo vibrar su pecho de una felicidad que en algún momento creyó inalcanzable, y esboza una sonrisa al saber que su cabeza tiene menos porquería.

—Felicidades Bucky — le dice la alfa dejando el libreto sobre la mesita movible, —¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien…supongo, gracias —, está a punto de bajarse de la camilla pero Peggy entra corriendo sin decir palabra y casi lo tira con el abrazo tan efusivo que le da. Le corresponde estrujándola contra su pecho y juega con uno de sus largos mechones castaños, lo lleva a su nariz e inhala el perfume que usa combinado con el jazmín que desprende. Está sentimental, y no sabe si culpar a Peggy que le sigue abrazando con tanta emoción o si culpar a su feromonas post celo, de lo peor sin suspensores ya que Shuri se los prohibió.

Suspira poniendo su barbilla sobre la coronilla de la omega, y se da cuenta que la alfa se dirige hacia la salida para darles espacio. —Gracias — vuelve a decirle antes de que esta desaparezca tras la puerta.

—Todavía no agradezcas “Lobo Blanco”, aún hay mucho por hacer — ella le dice con ese tono  entusiasta que usa para quitarle la seriedad de las cosas, pero sabe que tiene razón. Ha estado en Wakanda por casi un año, tiempo donde aprendió a hacer otras cosas aparte de empuñar una arma o cuchillo, ha sido más difícil de lo que le gustaría admitir, sumando que su memoria mejoró bastante, tanto que ahora pesan, _demasiado,_ esos recuerdos.

 

***

—Natasha te envía saludos y pregunta cuando te vas a dignar en responder una de sus llamadas. — Peggy le habla desde el otro lado de la mesa donde ambos toman su desayuno. Bucky no levanta la mirada, se acomoda tras la oreja un mechón de pelo que ha escapado de su media coleta, hace tiempo masticando con lentitud, corta un pedazo de pan con sus dedos sintiéndolo caliente, y termina de garantizar la increíble sensibilidad se su nuevo brazo.

—Ella es la que no ha hablado — contesta tranquilo. Peggy le sonríe de lado, satisfecha con su respuesta.

—De acuerdo, le diré.

No hablan más del tema, la omega sabe que prefiere no tocar fibras tan sensibles.

—Regreso a Londres esta tarde —, era normal el ir y venir de ella.

—¿Es del caso?

—Si, con esto es posible que comprobemos lo de Zemo y la infiltración a la base.

—Ya veo — dice serio recordando ese día, de los peores en su vida. —Leí en uno de tus reportes acerca de un trabajo de encubierto en Viena por posible evidencia que haya dejado Zemo —, sigue y Peggy levanta una de sus cejas adivinando hacia dónde con esas palabras, —es algo sencillo y Fury no te ha confirmado nada…

—¿Has estado viendo mi computadora? — le corta la omega antes de darle un trago a su vaso con agua.

—Me aburro — se justifica y ella ríe negando con su cabeza. —Hace un mes que Shuri me dio de alta — quiere ponerse a prueba, saber realmente que tan bien está, pero no se lo dice, sólo sostiene la mirada mientras que con su tenedor picotea la verdura de su platillo. Pasan segundos, y por un momento cree que ha sido rebotado hasta siente la mano delgado sobre la suya sobándole los nudillos, Peggy lo está mirando con ojos vidriosos difíciles de interpretar.

—Solo no hagas nada estúpido, Sargento.

 

***

Lo han dejado en las afueras de la ciudad, y lo primero que ve cuando desciende del Quinjet de los Comandos es al alfa de Natalia. Lanza una mirada acusadora hacia la omega a su espalda, Peggy sonríe con labios apretados, tratando de ser cálida y le dice que Fury insistió en enviar uno de los suyos, y por la sorpresa plasmada en la cara del rubio cuando lo ve, le da entender que tampoco era quien exactamente esperaba.

.

.

.

 

Simplemente no se puede entender bien con Clint, el alfa se toma las cosas demasiado a la ligera, habla mucho, sin olvidar sus bromas, y su exagerada pretensión, no recordaba esas características tan marcadas cuando le impartía sesiones de rehabilitación física.

Terminan el trabajo más rápido de lo que esperaba, tanto que piensa que ha sido una total pérdida de tiempo.

Ahora están en una pequeña casa de seguridad y el olor a meta del alfa está en todo el lugar, a su omega le es indiferente pero le molesta que ande esparciendo sus feromonas como si no tuviera control de ellas, después ve su ropa sucia dispersa por toda la sala, las botas en la puerta principal y el arco junto con las flechas olvidadas sobre el sillón.

El alfa es un completo desastre, y se pregunta qué es lo que Natasha le ve.

—¿No vas a cenar? — Clint le dice cuando lo ve entrar a la cocina, el alfa está sacando del refrigerador el cartón de leche, lo abre y ve las claras intenciones de empinárselo a la boca.

—Oye, usa un vaso.

—Seguro — le contesta y a la vez lo ignora porque el alfa ha bebido directamente del cartón y siente como la vena de su cisen le punza, da media vuelta para tomar su chaqueta dispuesto a salir de ese lugar con tal de conseguir un tiempo a solas.

—¿A dónde vas? — el alfa le pregunta cuando ambos cruzan el pasillo de la cocina, Clint se pasa a la sala con el cartón de leche y un paquete de comida rápida que compro por ahí.

—Afuera.

—Te importa si me quedo, “Master Chef” está apunto de comenzar — el de mirada violácea ha prendido el televisor y se sienta subiendo los pies a la mesa del centro —te sugiero que descanses, mañana partimos temprano...

—No importa — Bucky dice mientras se coloca su chaqueta y se suelta el pelo de su chongo desordenado.

—¿Que nunca duermes?, mínimo toma un baño o lávate el pelo.

El omega lo ignora por completo.

—Por ciento, hay que ir a la torre antes de reportarnos con Fury y Peggy — Bucky se congela a centímetros de tomar el manojo de la puerta, gira su cabeza hacia rubio que lo mira curioso mientras come sus fideos con palillos chinos.

—Bruce me ha pedido apoyo, y como terminamos antes de tiempo le dije que si.

—No.

—Entonces te irás a pie a Wakanda, el Jeep es mio.

Ni de broma.

—Esta bien Barnes, Steve no esta. — Se queda como piedra en su lugar con el corazón bombeando con fuerza y no sabe si es de coraje o por otra cosa, el sudor de la cabeza le pica más que hace un minuto y la mirada la pierde en la luz del televisor dejando que sus emociones tomen control de su lengua.

—Él...¿Cómo está? — dice con un hilo de voz porque la garganta la siente cerrarse con cada palabra, tampoco puede despegar los ojos del brillo del televisor.

—Bien.

_Ah_

 

***

Se permite relajar los músculos tensos de las espalda y cuello al sentir la brisa fría sobre su rostro. Inhala profundamente llenando de aire los pulmones y saca despacio mientras aprieta con fuerza la pequeña placa que guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón. 

Quiere verle.

_Steve, ahora recuerdo con cariño y no con necesidad._

Camina sin rumbo fijo hasta que va a dar a un bar, la música retumba en sus oídos, gente entra y sale con sonrisas pintadas por el éxtasis, y con el olor a cigarro y alcohol inundando su fosas nasales, aturdiendo sus sentidos, termina por meterse en aquel bar echando por la borda la confianza de Peggy.

Habla muy animadamente con un beta que le invita un trago, el tipo es agradable contándole estupideces cotidianas, escuchar algo diferente y a la vez normal. Una vida mediocre, pero feliz.

Ríe por una pesada broma el tipo suelta, ríe y le es tan extraño el sonido de sus propia risa que se obliga a ampliar su carcajada porque le gusta ese dolor en el estómago que se le instaura., para cuando termina siente el aliento del pelinegro sobre sus labios, la música sigue resonando en sus tímpanos y ha empezado a mover el pie y los dedos a la par del sonido. El beta lo besa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le corresponde sintiéndose caliente y mareado por la botella de Whisky que llevan ya vacía. El tipo sabe a alcohol y cigarrillo, sus labios son delgados y su lengua es demandante al enredarse con la suya. Toman aire y no pierde el tiempo en juntar de nuevo sus bocas porque quiere más de ese contacto y está demasiado ebrio para decir que no.

El beta lo guía a los baños, ahí se baja los pantalones hasta medio muslo, va por los de él y se deja hacer cuando la boca ajena le chupa toda su longitud, cierra los ojos y enreda su manos de metal en los cortos cabellos negros, gime con fuerza como si deseara ser escuchado más que el escándalo de afuera. Siete la mano ajena buscar camino en su entrada, la detiene en seco porque _eso_ ya es otra cosa.

—Yo la meto — le ordena, y aquel tipo de ojos cafés claros le sonríe antes de voltearse y levantar el culo hacia él.  

Se hunde sin delicadeza, como un animal sin cerebro, rudo y sin remordimiento, y termina dentro con un orgasmo traicionándolo con un rubio de ojos azules.

—Dame… un segundo y te devuelvo el favor… — le dice el beta aún empotrado contra la pared.  No contesta, hay un amargo sabor de boca que le invaden hasta la garganta y sale de ahí para ir de nuevo a la barra, se toma de golpe una bebida que ve abandonada.

El beta, en menos de cinco minutos ya está junto a él pidiendo otra botella. Alguien se ha sentado a su otro extremo, arruga la nariz el percatarse de un alfa, no quiere a un alfa cerca, gira para correrlo pero se muerde la lengua; un pelirrojo barbón con pecas, sin con unas malditas pecas sobre el puente de sus nariz, y el alcohol lo traiciona con la imagen del rubio de apariencia frágil, con una playera holgada dejando ver su constelación sobre sus hombros y pómulos.

Escucha al alfa rugir y el beta entiende dejándolos solos.

—A simple vista no pareces un omega, pero tu olor es una invitación — le dice el pelirrojo apoyando su codo sobre la barra.

—Vamos a la pista — le dice ignorando el comentario anterior, no lo corre como debería, tampoco bailan, más bien se tocan, se deja manosear por ese alfa a su espalda, sintiendo la erección contra sus glúteos,y menea más la cadera pesando en otro que no debería.

—Ya basta de juegos — el alfa lo jala del cuello y eso le molesta, no lo sigue, en vez de eso lo rechaza soltándose poco amable del agarre para dirigirse de nuevo a la barra. Siente punzadas en la cabeza cuando su cabello es sujetado con fuerza, —dije… — el pelirrojo lo tiene tomado firmemente por la nuca, — ya basta de juegos omega, no me vas a dejar así —  el alfa ordena y ha hecho que gire hacia el, su carcajada hace eco en su cabeza cuando su cuello queda al descubierto, —ya entiendo, se aburrieron de ti…

La mano de Bucky se cubre de un color rojizo, le ha estrellado su puño derecho en la bonita nariz afilada, quiere darle otro golpe pero el pelirrojo se recupera rápido con una mirada llena de furia y sus feromonas apestado el lugar a alfa endemoniado; —te tienen que enseñar modales omega, te recordaré cual es tu puto lugar —, puñetazos dan a su cara y estómago, demasiado ebrio para esquivarlos, tambalea y cae sobre la mesa a su costado. Oye lejano los abucheos de los demás incitando la pelea, siente el peso del pelirrojo sobre su abdomen y dos golpes bien puestos sobre su mandíbula y nariz, rechina los dientes cuando el alfa le aprieta lo nuca y lo jala de cabello obligándolo a levantarse, —de seguro solo fuiste su puta, te marcó por equivocación — Bucky lanza una mirada llena de odio y desprecio, y el alfa ríe más alto; —entonces es verd…

No lo deja seguir hablando con un cabezazo sobre la frente, y un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, y en un movimiento rápido saca su cuchillo de su bota para clavárselo en la muñeca recargada en la mesa, el alfa suelta un aullido de puro dolor.

Vuelve a perder los pies sobre el piso cuando dos tipos más se le lanzan encima, siente los golpes sobre todo su cuerpo y la vista empieza a nublarse. Busca con su mano algún objeto que esté al alcance, se estira un poco más y encuentra la pata de una silla a su lado izquierdo, no pierde el tiempo para estamparla contra uno de ellos rompiéndola en pedazos. Al otro lo golpea directamente a las cosillas, algo cruje y su contrincante grita, Bucky le enreda las piernas para impulsarse y hacerlos girar quedando encima, siente la adrenalina calarle hasta los huesos y con esa potencia castiga con sus puños al pobre bato bajo de él.

—¡Maldita sea Barnes!

Alguien apenas puede apartarlo y si no fuera por esa voz y ese olor a menta que ha esta en contacto durante los últimos días, también se le hubiera ido a golpes.  

—Clint — medio afirma porque está mareado y con un ojo ve todo borroso.

—¡¿Quien más?! ¡imbécil!, mira como estas, vámonos antes... — no termina porque el rubio es tacleado de un costado por otros dos tipos.

Bucky se detiene de donde puede, sacude la cabeza queriendo aclarar un poco la vista y ve, a menos de metro y medio, como aquel alfa pelirrojo se acerca como un toro endemoniado.

—Un omega rebelde, están bien, me gustan los retos. Serás así de gata en la cama cuanto te anude y te haga de mi propiedad.

Sin pensarlo, se lanza contra el alfa con todo odio acumulado dentro de él, lo golpea con sus puños tan fuerte como pude en estómago, rostro, cosillas, toma una botella para estrellarla en la cabeza, el pelirrojo sangra de la parte alta de la nuca y cae al suelo de rodillas. No le da tregua, le da una patada directo a la cara  y el alfa cae por completo al suelo.

—No hemos terminado _mi querido “Alpha”_ — le ayuda a levantarse tomándolo del cuello con esa mano biónica apretando justo ahí donde se siente el pulso, fija sus ojos fríos en los del su víctima, sí, quiere matarlo, va a serlo, no está asfixiando al pelirrojo, es Alexander Pierce quien tiene ahí, estruja más es cuello sintiendo disminuir lentamente el pulso y la vida abandonando aquel cuerpo.

—Ya déjalo. 

—Lo vas a matar. 

—Ya basta omega. 

—Barnes… No vale la pena… — Clint está a su lado, toca su hombro pero él lo aleja abruptamente con su mano libre, va a tomar esa vida, se lo demanda el Soldado, se lo demanda Bucky.

 _—Bucky…_  

Sus ojos se ponen rojos al sentir lagrimas acumularse y cierra más los dedos en aquella yugular.

—Tu ya no estás aquí, ya no me amas…

_—Bucky…_

Pestañea dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas, todo pasa lento y lejano a la vez, mira alrededor y posa sus ojos en él, sentado en la mesa más alejada con su libreto de dibujo…

—Stevie…

El pequeño alfa flacucho levanta su mirada, da con esos ojos azules, su cielo, el único que existe, tan limpio, tan transparente… _—No olvides mi voz, Buck…_ — le habla de la forma en que sólo él sabe hacer, con ese tono suave y tranquilo, lleno de _cariño_.

Sus manos tiemblan dejando caer al pelirrojo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él también cae al piso, con la frente pega el suelo frío, y sus manos en sus oídos, quería desaparecer, retroceder el tiempo, regresar a Brooklyn, regresar con los Comandos, regresar a aquella maldita noche que dejó partir al rubio, pero no podía, no podía, y dolía a morir.

—Barnes…vámonos…— Clint le ayuda a incorporarse, lo sostiene de la cintura, y él le pasa  su brazo por los hombros como apoyo, esconde la cara tras las greñas y en el hueco del cuello del alfa, ambos dan pasos torpes hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo ya viene Steve, por fin. 
> 
> Confieso que tengo mucha debilidad por el dúo que hacen Clint y Bucky en los comics XD 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	17. Alas Rotas

—Llegan temprano — Bruce les dice cuando ambos ingresan al laboratorio, el beta detiene lo que sea que está haciendo sobre el estante al ver los golpes sobre sus rostros, —¿problemas en el camino?

Bucky prefiere no hablar, llevan quince minutos en la torre y ya se ha arrepentido de no haber regresado a Wakanda como lo tenía planteado hace media hora, pero Clint le insistió tanto que ahora está ahí parado con el cuerpo molido, debía ser muy importante si el alfa se ponía así de fastidioso.

—Nah, cosas que pasan cuando no te quedas a ver “MasterChef” — Clint cruza los brazos soltando su ironía con acidez. Bruce alza una ceja como interrogante.

_Estúpido alfa._

—¿De qué se trata? — desvía la conversación, mientras más rápido termine con ésto mejor.

El beta abre un maletín dejando apreciar varias muestras del "suero" que ha matado a cientos de alfas dentro de laboratorios.

—Hay que llevarlo a la base, Fury lo espera allá.

—¿Es más seguro que aquí? — pregunta suspicaz recordado a Wade Wilson y el desastre que ocasionó ya poco más de un año.

—La base y la torre son seguras, créeme, ya nos hemos encargado de eso, solo queremos tomar algunas precauciones —, el beta se explica. —Mañana partirán en dos autos. Ustedes en otro. Thor ocupará el otro con su paquete.

Ante esto último no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, claramente no le están diciendo todo lo que está implicado. Bruce le nota.

—Tenemos razones para creer que Hela trama algo. Thor se ha estado moviendo constantemente, y aprovechando que están ustedes de respaldo, es más seguro trasladarse.

—Sólo hay que preocuparnos por el suero Bucky, después iremos a casa — Clint finaliza, y con los días que lleva con el alfa, puede asegurar el intento que está haciendo por quitarle importancia al asunto.

No pregunta más, realmente quiere terminar esto y regresar rápido a Wakanda.

***

Rueda en la cama por quinta vez, 2:25 de la mañana, y hace un calor de infierno. Patalea las sábanas frustrado y se levanta sentándose al borde de la cama, no va a dormir, no le gusta el lugar, las paredes son demasiado blacas y en un de ellas en el pasillo de piso de arriba ha distinguido ese olor a pino.

_Una mierda._

Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza pasándolas con pesadez. No puede creer que algo tan diminuto le afecte. Ha empezado a mover su pie derecho inquietamente contra el piso, se tiene que concentrar en el trabajo de las próximas horas pero su débil omega no quita el dedo del renglón.

_Ya no es tu alfa._

Suspira extasiado. Se pone calzado, pants y una chamarra gris deportiva. Sale dirigiéndose hacia donde esa esencia se acentúa. Una vez ahí, fija sus ojos en la puerta cerrada pensando intentar abrirla, solo asomarse, nada más…

—Ese es el cuarto de Steve.

La voz a su derecha hace que le dé escalofríos por toda la espalda.

—y esta cerrada.

Da dos enormes zancadas hacia atrás al ver a Tony aproximarse a paso lento. Se sorprende al ver al Stark tan… ¿demacrado?, pantuflas, semblante pálido casi amarillo, cabello desordenado, vistiendo una bata de hospital sin olvidar el suero que arrastra junto con él.

Oh dios.

Retrocede otro paso al percatarse de su olor.

—¿Por qué me miras así "soldadito de Plomo"? — habla Tony pasando a su lado, —¿quieres más golpes?, pues te quedarás con las ganas, además creo que ya me hicieron el favor — para sus leves pasos para verle a la cara y entonces lo confirma.

Tony está esperando.

Traga duro porque las cosas no quedaron bien entre ellos y no sabe que se supone que tenga de decir.

—Anda, no te quedes ahí, ayúdame con esto que ya me pesó — Tony le extiende su porta suero con rueditas. Lo acepta porque no halla otra cosa mejor que hacer.

—¿A dónde vamos? — pregunta después de caminar en un completo y terrible silencio.

—A donde sea, solo quiero estirar las piernas sin que Bruce esté ahí pegado todo el tiempo comiéndose las uñas,  _“Tony no, Tony nada de esfuerzo, Tony”._

Bucky se tiene morder la lengua para no reír ante la interpretación del omega.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—mmm cuatro meses

—¿y Stephen? — ese olor intenso y tan peculiar que desprende Tony se lo adjudica al alfa raro, no hay falla en ello.

—¿No sé, debería?

Bucky alza los hombros con poco interés.

—No lo sabe y quiero que se quede así, ¿de acuerdo?

No le importa qué pasó, pero eso no evita que arrugue la nariz ante esa respuesta.

—Deberías decirle, es el padre de tu cachorro.

—Podríamos parar un momento, digo, solo para tomar aire, gracias, ahora si ¿que decías?

Bucky bufa. No va a pelear con un omega preñado y sus hormonas en una rueda de la fortuna.

—Antes…. en el pasado quité muchas vidas con mis armas mientras él las salvaba — Tony murmura después de otro silencio sepulcral, como si se estuviera confesando, —si él no hubiera estado ahí te habría intentado matar… — sus cafés se alzan a sus azules fríos, ve la sinceridad en ellos. —Es complicado, no lo culpo, a su defensa soy un idiota.

—Yo… Yo Realmente….

—¿Me puedes traer esa silla de ruedas de la esquina? Bruce deja una en cada piso. — Entiende la indirecta, Tony no quiere disculpas que no van a solucionar nada.

—Gracias, no quiero que sangre de nuevo.

—Entonces no camines a las 2:30 de mañana Anthony — le contesta en automático, y Tony lo mira con una mezcla sorpresa y enojo.

—No me llames así.

—Esta bien Anthony.

Tony gruñe y él decide parar pese que le es divertido, no quiere que algo le pase por un coraje.

—Hay que ir a dormir. Mañana tienen trabajo que hacer, deja, yo sujeto esto, — le dice tomado su soporte de suero y acomodándose en el asiento. Bucky empieza a caminar de regreso por el largo pasillo empujando la silla de ruedas.

—Espero que sea un beta, así se liberará de muchos problemas.

No cree que sea un Beta, Tony es un omega de alto rango y Stephen es un alfa… todo hace click en su cabeza. Tony espera un cachorro de un alfa de raza supuestamente extinta, una especie que muchos matarían por tener. Ese cachorro es demasiado importante y vulnerable a la vez.

Quieren protegerlo, y el "suero" cerca no es una opción.

Incluso tiene más sentido ahora, el que Thor también quiera mover a su paquete de la torre. Tres pájaros de un tiro, oportunidad que nadie desperdiciaría.

—Seremos los tres, Peter, el nuevo cachorro y yo.

—Peter tampoco lo sabe.

—No pero lo sabrá, cuando regrese de su intercambio, por cierto, un día de éstos me tendrás que dejar checar ese brazo nuevo.

—No lo creo.

—Te deje cargar mi suero, me tendrás que dejar ver el brazo — llegan a la habitación. Tony se levanta con pesadez. —¿Sabes algo? — gira para dirigirle la palabra, —deberías hablar con él — se lo deja caer tranquilamente provocándole un estremecimiento bajo la nuca, —no lo hago por ti — aclara el Stark cuando lo ve a los ojos, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo como estatua con la boca seca.

***

Suben al auto a la vez que Thor regresa a su respectivo Audi después de haber pasado a saludarlos y ponerse de acuerdo.

El Odinson no ha cambiado, al igual que Loki que sigue igual engreído, apartado de todos junto con su cachorro de un año, a lo mucho le dirige la mirada con la misma sonrisa burlona.

Por el espejo retrovisor ve como Thor carga a su cachorro dándole un beso en la mejilla rosada para después depositarlo en la parte trasera del carro. El pequeño es la viva imagen del Omega exceptuando sus cabellos rubios y la sonrisa tan viva del alfa.

Loki, antes seguir a su cachorro, Thor lo jala para darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

Le enternece la escena, suspira porque muy dentro desea tener aquello. Busca la placa entre sus ropas, la contempla mientras la acaricia con los pulgares debatiéndose si realmente debería hablar con Steve. Tiene miedo de la reacción del alfa.

***

—Dejaron a Tony y a Bruce solos en la torre — ahora es él quien rompe el silencio después de 35 minutos de viaje.

—Así que ya sabes… —Clint le dice sin apartar la vista de la carretera. El alfa no luce sorprendido, — bueno, los demás ya vienen de regreso, una hora para que estén Tony.

No contesta fijando su atención en el paisaje que comienza a ser boscoso.

—Te tengo otra que apuesto no sabes.

—No quiero escuchar.

—Oh vamos, te gustara — se queja Clint, y sabe que no va a callarse, ya le es fácil leerlo. —Se dice que en total han sido cuatro alfas que han logrado adaptarse al suero y no tres…

—¿Y tú lo creíste? — se burla, Clint llega a ser demasiado “normal” y empieza a entender que es lo que posiblemente Natalia le ve.

—Como te decía, son cuatro, Steve, Logan aunque ya está muerto, Wade y la cereza en el pastel es una Alfa hembra, Carol, creo, lo curioso es que nadie sabe dónde ha estado, ni qué ha sido de ella.

—Clint... — se soba el puente de la nariz.

—Son los únicos que ha logrado adaptarse al sur- ¡¿que mierda!?!

De la nada ha salido una camioneta entre los arbustos golpeándoles por detrás haciendo sacudir sus cuerpos en sus lugares. Clint con la frente sangrando, acelera logrando evitar el segundo golpe por un costado causando atascar las llantas delanteras al salir del camino pavimentado.

Se agachan cuando escucha los disparos rebotar contra los cofres blindados, y el alfa se estira hacia los asientos traseros para tomar el maletín con el suero.

Salen a rastras del lado despejado gracias a la intervención de Valkiria y Thor cubriéndoles del fuego enemigo.

Thor ha llegado con ellos, respaldados por el mismo auto averiado. Valkiria no se mueve de su lugar a lado del Audi. Loki y el cachorro deben de estar dentro y pese que es blindado, la protección no durará mucho.

Ambos alfas logran abatir a los tripulante de la camioneta, no obstante, ven desde su lugar, a otras dos aproximarse a una velocidad considerable y con hombres abriles fuego desde la distancia.

—¡Sácalos de aquí! —Thor le grita a Valkiria, ella entiende de inmediato subiendo al auto y ponerlo en marcha dejándolos atrás.

Los tres responden al fuego. Bucky se coordina perfectamente con Clint, uno cubre mientras el otro recarga, disparan directos y sin titubear, precisos hasta terminar con los enemigo en unos cuanto minutos.

—¿El suero? — sisea Thor mientras da el último tiro a uno de los pobres hombres que habían tenido la desgracias de abordarlos.

—Justo aquí — el de olor a menta da unas cuantas palmaditas al maletín que cuelga de su hombro, —quizás solo era clandestinos —. Quizás tenga razón porque ha sido demasiado fácil, y por el armamento que tenían sus atacantes daba la impresión de una amenaza mayor.

—Valkiria ya se comunicó con Fury hay que esper- — Thor no logra terminar por la gran esculpida de sangre que saca por la boca cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Se queda ahí tumbado dando grandes bocas de aire y empezar a toser más sangre en grandes cantidades.

—Oh dios — Clint articula girando hacia el camino que tomó Valkiria, agudizando el oído se podían escuchar las detonaciones a lo lejos.

—Quédate con él —le dice el alfa extendiendo el maletín. Bucky lo acepta mientras ve cómo sus botas son salpicadas por el líquido rojizo, y para cuando alza la vista, Clint ya se ha echado a correr a todas sus fuerzas por el camino marcado.

Se agacha a la altura del alfa que yace de rodillas en el suelo, una mano sobre su pecho y otra sobre el pavimento, con las venas de la frente sobresalientes y la piel tomando un color azulado por la aparente falta de aire.

—Mete aire, esos es, despacio, mete aire Thor — le dice pero el alfa no le escucha, más bien hace el intento de incorporarse, le ayuda y cuando está casi de pie, como si le clavaran otra puñalada por la espalda, Thor vuelve a caer al piso derramando más sangre desde su garganta.

— _Lo .. Lo..ki…_  — La voz del alfa es rasposa, sus ojos daltónicos se han puesto de un color rojo intenso, sus garras y colmillos han sobresalido, y con un sobre esfuerzo que Bucky no creyó posible, Thor se pone de pie para empezar a correr.

Trata de seguirle el paso apretando el maletín a uno de sus costados, pero el alfa toma ventaja con su sacada de su misma naturaleza, dos metros quizás, incluso cuando cae una vez más.

Ahora es Bucky quien mete bocanadas de aire cuando pone potencia en las piernas, tomando precaución cuando sabe que están cerca de lugar, puede ver cuatro carros completamente negros rodeando el Audi volcado sobre un costado.

Sus atacantes se dan cuenta de su presencia, sobretodo la de Thor, arremeten contra él disparándole directamente. Bucky se barre por la tierra hasta quedar detrás de un árbol, prepara su arma y dispara tratando de liberar el camino al alfa, porque Thor no se detiene pese a las balas que se incrustan en su carne, sigue corriendo aun con las heridas graves de su cuerpo pasando por alto a lo demás hasta llegar a una figura femenina, se lanza contra ella como un lobo rabioso, garras y colmillos, su principal arma.

A Bucky se le cae el alma cuando dejan a la vista el cuerpo de Loki en un enorme charco de sangre.

La cólera y la impotencia empieza a invadirles. Thor hecho una bestia sin control desgarra el cuello con sus colmillos arrancando la garganta a quien llamó alguna vez hermana. Mayuga el cuerpo de la mujer y arremete con los hombres faltantes de igual forma tan brutesca. Clint a unos cuantos metros también toma su aspecto primitivo, ojos rojos, atacando solo con colmillos la carne expuesta del cuello de los oponentes. Valkiria apenas de pie y cubierta de sangre, defiende ferozmente la única persona que sigue dentro del carro en ruinas.

Su cargamento se termina y empieza a rebanar gargantas con su cuchilla llegandoles por detrás a los betas que tratan de detener a los dos alfas encolerizados. Siente un dolor intenso en un costado de abdomen y otro en el muslo derecho y no sabe exactamente de dónde han venido al ver todo gris y la sangre llenar sus fosas nasales. Se cubre detrás de uno de los autos abrazando el maletín con fuerza, esperando que a su contrincante termine su carga. El sonido cesa y para cuando sale con su chilla lista, ve a Fury del otro lado del camino arremetiendo contra los hombres faltantes, y a Wanda e Hill haciéndole apoyo a Valkiria.

Al final es tarde, Loki se ha ido, Thor lanza un rugido desgarrante cuando toma el cuerpo del omega sin vida entre sus brazos, con su esencia empezando a ser demasiado fuerte, con una mezcla de furia y dolor.

Esencia de un Alfa roto.

***

Se llevarán a Thor a Wakanda, sedado dentro de una celda de traslado.

Fury es quien ha pedido el apoyo, Thor estaba fuera de si, y no lograron controlarlo con los sedantes y aumentar la dosis podría ser fatal para el alfa.

—Voy con él —Tony ya está aquí, en sillas de ruedas y con todo y su bolsa de suero.

—No creo que sea lo más adecuado — T'challa, el rey omega acompañado de Okoye habla tocándole el hombro al Stark.

—No Tony — Fury también se opone.

—No voy a dejarlo.

—No seas necio, no puedes hacer nada y menos en tu estado. Si realmente quieres ayudarle ve con Bruce a la base, el se quedará el cachorro y Valkiria. — Fury habla ya levantado la voz. Tony desvía la mirada triste hacia el beta tratando de consolar al cachorro entre sus brazos.

—Fuiste muy imprudente al venir aquí, ¿qué buscas? ¿Exponente? ¿Exponer a tu cachorro no nacido? ¿Qué también te maten?

—Ya —es Clint parándose frente a Tony bloqueandole la vista a Fury.

—Ustedes dos —, el de un ojo ahora se dirige hacia ellos — el suero quedará con ellos. Los veré allá, primero tengo que hacerme cargo de todo esto. — Finaliza y se va sin más hacia la zona acordonada donde el cuerpo sin vida de Loki yace cubierto por una sábana blanca.

Bucky ya muy poco capta el olor del omega puro y de alto, dejando un sobre el pavimento un cascarón vacío.

_—El monstruo está habitando bajo tu mismo techo…_

Aún no puede creer que realmente se allá ido para siempre.

_—Ya veo, entiendo…_

—Mantenerme informado — Tony lo saca de sus pensamientos al hablarle al alfa de ojos morados.

Clint asiente antes de que ambos sigan al rey omega rumbo al Quinjet que los llevará a Wakanda

—El suero — Bucky se lo extiende a T'challa mientras caminan.

—Primero sus heridas "Lobo Blanco".

No baja el maletín, insiste porque ya no quiere cargar más con el. El rey se lo recibe, para su andar para abrirlo y Clint, apretando su hombro herido, saca el aire al ver que están íntegros los frascos, Bucky hubiera preferido verlos rotos.

***

Le han quitado la bala de su abdomen, no ha dañando órganos internos y la de la pierna sólo le ha rozado, es lo que le dice la enfermera mientras terminan de venderle el dorso.

En lo otra camilla, Clint recostado le hacen curación a sus heridas, el alfa está mucho más lastimado de lo que aparentaba. Lo oye quejarse pese que le han metido anestesia, gira una última vez para verlo antes la enfermera corra las cortinas que separan de ambas camillas.

Se queda sentado con la mirada clavada en sus manos. La adrenalina ha pasado permitiendo que el cansancio se acentúe en sus piernas y hombros. La imagen de Loki con la mirada perdida y su cuello desgarrado, el cachorro en llanto contra los brazos de Bruce, una moribunda Valkiria sobre la camilla y un Thor convertido en una bestia, siguen presentes en su cabeza causándole un revoltijo en el estómago. Aún puede oler la escena del paquete destrozado.

Y su mente lo golpea con el recuerdo de Winifred siendo abatida frente a sus ojos.

_—¡Perra rabiosa!_

Se limpia con coraje la lágrima que ha recorrido su mejilla sucia, y mira el techo buscando poner su mente en blanco. A veces odiaba cuando el sentimentalismo de Bucky le gana a la inhumanidad del Soldado.

Se estira hacia atrás por la camilla para alcanzar su chamarra y playera, las suelta al dar un respingo cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, y siente que el aire le quema los pulmones cuando ve a un Steve uniformado, de barba, cabello un poco más largo y la respiración agitada, recorrer las camillas con mirada desesperada.

Sus miradas chocan y tiene que cerrar fuertemente los ojos porque no sabe si es otro mal truco de su cabeza, asimila que no lo es cuando al abrirlos ve al alfa acercarsele a pasos enormes, y el olor a pino empezar entrar a su sistema.

Oh dios.

Realmente está aquí.

Y todo pasa de forma más lenta.

Steve se para frente él, ojos vidriosos y su pecho subiendo y bajando irregularmente.

Bucky traga duro mordiendo su labio inferior para no empezar a derramar las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

Quiere lanzarse contra él, quiere que lo abrace y que le diga que todo está bien. Quiere que lo envuelva con su olor, y calidez...

El rubio parece entender, no hacen falta las palabras. Se pone a su alcance abriéndole los brazos ofreciéndole su refugio. Bucky, sin dudarlo, se inclina buscando cerrar la distancia entre los dos.

Steve lo sostiene firmemente mientras él ancla las manos a su espalda pegándolo más, se queja ahogando los sollozos contra su pecho, respirándolo una y otra vez. 

 


	18. Antología

Con la cara oculta en el pecho ajeno y los ojos cerrados, su suplicio se ha calmado, y de lo único que está consciente es de las manos del alfa que pasan lentamente por su nuca enroscado los dedos en sus cabellos. El rubio también hunde la nariz en sus hebras castañas e inhala profundamente cerca de su oreja, a unos centímetros arriba de su glándula omega.

 _Estoy bien_. Le quiere decir, sabe que el alfa hace eso cuando está preocupado y quiere asegurarse de su estado. Pero no se atreve a salir de su escondite.

_Steve..._

Steve está aquí, el olor a pino lo rodea por completo como si fuera una barrera que lo aísla del exterior.

Steve lo olfatea, y abraza.

Steve vino aquí sólo por él.

Quiere ser egoísta y pensar eso.

Aún es importante para el alfa.

Se aferra con el alma a esa idea.

Suspira como si hubiese estado en llanto, con su pulso latiendo contra el del alfa ya con calma y placidez. Oye voces, pero no les presta atención, son lejanas a la burbuja que el rubio a puesto sobre ellos.

Ahora, las manos del rubio bajan por su costado palpando con suavidad la herida vendada del abdomen, ante ésto, se remueve despacio subiendo hasta alcanzar su cuello. Sus fosas nasales captan mucho mejor el olor a pino, aire fresco, mezclados con un poco de tierra y sudor del día.

Sigue oliendo a hogar.

Irremediablemente el pecho se le oprime queriendo llenar aquel vacío que vuelve a hacerse presente y esta vez, se remueve inquieto desviando la cabeza por encima del hombro del alfa, fuera del refugio que le proporciona. Su visión se aclara y lo primero que ve es a Peggy hablar por el móvil a unos cuatro metros.

—Ya le he informado, el agente Barton estaba...¿quién?... —la omega da vueltas en su lugar, mano en su diminuta cintura y ceño fruncido— ...oh no, el Sargento Barnes está en mi unidad... —Peggy exhala extasiada escuchando a la persona del otro lado de la línea— ...Fury ya se encargó, no, no es necesario, Wakanda en independiente al estado, general Ross, no pueden intervenir, si, claro estoy consciente de la gravedad del asunto, y si me disculpa tengo asuntos que atender —cuelga cuando ve a Okoye acercarse.

—Ya están aquí —le dice la beta dirigiéndose a la mujer. Peggy sólo asiente con la cabeza.

—Steve —ella le llama.

Pasa un momento y el rubio afloja su agarre haciendo el intento de separarse.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal y sin pensar, ancla con fuerza los dedos a la espalda del alfa.

Steve se detiene al instante, se ha tensado y vuelve a rodearlo con sus enorme brazos.

Bucky traga duro, hay un terror dominándolo, y se maldice a sí mismo por entrar en un estado de pánico irracional que le hace aferrarse al alfa como si fuese su bote salvavidas.

Aprieta los ojos con fuerza, no quiere que se vaya, quiere que se quede con él, justo así.

_Ya no es tu alfa._

Vuelve a repetirlo para sí, como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo.

—Steve...

Abre los ojos sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Peggy sigue ahí, ojos dolosos, con pestañas largas pestaña y tupidas, pero el rubio es como si estuviese sordo.

Ante el mismo resultado, los bonitos ojos cafés de la omega dan con los suyos, pidiendo con pesar. Y es cómo se da cuenta y entiende. Él mismo se aparta del rubio colocando las manos sobre su pecho empujándolo hacia atrás. Steve no se opone, deshace el abrazo quitándole la calidez de su cuerpo.

Enseguida, siente de forma abrupta el ambiente muy frío, y baja la cabeza de forma que el rostro quede oculto tras las greñas. No se atreve a mirar los azules. Y apenas se da cuenta que en menos de medio segundo, Steve sale de ahí a pasos gigantes sin decir palabra.

Ve sus manos, en puño arrugando sus pantalones. De verdad hace mucho esfuerzo por no salir corriendo tras él. Se abraza a sí mismo, pestañea hacia la puerta y nota los zapatos altos de la omega, Peggy no se ha ido, sigue esperando ya con medio cuerpo en el pasillo.

Levanta la mirada hacia donde están puestos sus ojo cafés para encontrarse con Natasha, sentada sobre el borde de la camilla donde Clint yace inconsciente. Ella suelta la mano del alfa con cuidado, y se para girando el rostro hacía él.

Le sonríe de forma automática. Sigue igual de preciosa con su cabello pelirrojo atado a una trenza, vistiendo con su casual traje negro.

Natasha le corresponde el saludo con labios apretados.

—Descansa Bucky, tú y el agente Barton nos alcanzarán después... —Peggy llama su atención y por el tono que usa adivina que no está de acuerdo con sus propias palabras.

Sin embargo, se limita a afirmar con la cabeza antes de verlas cruzar el umbral de la puerta y dejar la habitación en completo silencio.

Saca el aire pesadamente, hay calidez en su pecho y sonríe de lado ante esto. Se frota los brazos sintiendo la presencia del alfa sobre de él, con su esencia aún rodeándolo.

***

No está cómodo y no es por Steve, ni por Fury. Mucho menos por Shuri o T'challa, o por Sam y Natasha.

Es por el alfa y omega que tiene sentados de frente.

Clint y él han atendido el llamado cuando los vieron más estables, apenas una hora después de que el alfa de mirada violácea despertara.

La situación es grave, Loki está muerto, Thor ha perdido toda psique de racionalidad, Valkiria está en un estado crítico y de puro milagro el cachorro está a salvo en la base. Temen, y aunque Fury afirma que la base es segura, Steve ha enviado a Vision y Scott, el nuevo omega del equipo, de regreso, porque no olvidan que ahí también está Tony.

—Fue un ataque directo a los Odison, ni siquiera se molestaron por el suero —Clint, con su cabestrillo en el brazo derecho, concluye después de narrar lo sucedido.

—Dudo mucho que supieran que lo traíamos —sentado al lado del alfa con olor a menta, lo apoya evadiendo sin mucho éxito, la mirada fría que ese desconocido que les lanza.

Hace mucho que no se sentía intimidado por alguien de la otra especie. Pese a su naturaleza omega, no se subyugó de cachorro cuando se enlistó, o durante _sus misiones_ , que abarcaban ambos polos. Solamente ha sentido esa inseguridad con Alexander, alfa que logró doblegarlo por completo. Y con Steve, al principio, cuando despertó en aquel cuarto sintiéndose como un perro abandonado quedado a merced de su _misión fallida._

Pero aquellos ojos que lo examinan lo hacen sentirse demasiado vulnerable.

Ojos crueles.

Mirada cruel.

Ese alfa impone y no es el único afectado porque Clint ha tensado la mandíbula sacando un pequeño rugido que pasa por un bufido muy disimuladamente.

—También creo eso —es el omega al lado de aquel alfa, y contrario a este, sus azules irradian la gracia que un cielo despejado puede dar, algo que sólo había visto en Steve.

Ojos cielo, limpios y puros.

Hay compasión en ellos.

—¿Profesor? —la voz de Fury lo saca de sus pensamientos.

El omega de mirada azulina, cabellos castaños, quebrados por encima de los hombros, y piel pálida, mira la pantalla donde se proyecta varias imágenes de lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas. 

—Hela fue directamente contra la vida del omega del Thor y no dudo que también buscaba la de su cachorro. Jamás hicieron el intento de tomar el suero.

Bucky se encoge en su lugar observando las fotos del cuerpo sin vida de Loki, su cuello desgarrado con ferocidad, con tanto rencor. Alexander lo odiaba por ser un omega muy creído y comprometer muchos de sus negocios. No duda que Hydra buscaba terminar con todo su paquete.

_Son un estorbo, cariño._

—Sugiere que fue personal —T'challa habla y como respuesta solo recibe un asentimiento.

—Hydra llama "Balance de Castas" al tráfico de omegas y experimentación con alfas, pero dudo que ésto esté directamente ligado a ello, el suero está intacto y por su ataque, planeaban exterminar aquel linaje puro que caracteriza tanto a los Odison y a los Laufeyson.

—Aún hay mucho por hacer por esta guerra sucia —Peggy susurra dejando ver su impotencia.

—Han capturado a Zemo, parece poco pero todavía podemos mejorar esto —el profesor sigue con una calma y esperanza que Bucky no sabe de dónde la saca, porque duda que esta guerra termine algún día. Cortas una cabeza y a la serpiente le salen dos.

—Ahora, quisiera pasar a la salud del alfa —el omega continua y Shuri desliza la pantalla del centro dejando ver a un Thor amordazado, ojos de un rojo intenso y atado verticalmente con fuertes artefactos de acero rodeando su cuello, tórax, pecho, y las cuatros extremidades en diferentes puntos.

—Tenemos que mantenerlo sedado, apenas los efectos pasan y empieza ser dominado por el lado primitivo —Shuri explica—; nunca había tratado a un _destinado_ que perdiera a su pareja.

—Tony Stark, ¿que hay de él? sé que su caso fue muy sorpresivo —el profesor cuestiona y prácticamente se siente como si la conversación fuera sólo entre ellos dos.

—Tampoco me lo explico al 100%, pero Tony es un omega que se aferró a su cachorro cuando perdió a su destinada, es distinto a un alfa. Ellos ven por el paquete entero —Shuri pausa llevando la mano a la barbilla—, podríamos intentarlo pero no ahora, Thor es peligroso incluso para su propio cachorro.

—¿Qué hay de usted, Capitán Rogers?

Bucky se estremece, y no está seguro si es por la voz tan fría o por el nombre que ha pronunciado el alfa de ojos crueles.

—Erik...

—Usted perdió a su omega, así tengo entendido. Como _alfa roto_ puede aportar algo —suelta su veneno con poco tacto.

Steve, de pie y brazos cruzados, frunce el ceño fuertemente y aprieta sus labios en una fina línea recta. Sam le toca el hombro. Fury ha sacado las manos los bolsillos y Natasha se ha enderezado sobre su asiento.

—No es el caso, estamos hablando de un lazo entre destinados, además-

—Sigue vivo evidentemente —el alfa corta a Peggy empezando a emanar su desprecio.

—¡Erik! —sisea aquel omega de ojos celestes, ambos se ven dejando notar al instante su nexo, como si se pudieran comunicar con una simple mirada y al final, el alfa se abstiene ladeado la cabeza.

—Su situación legal ha sido aclarada, él es unos de mis agentes, señor Lehnsherr, no mezcle situaciones —Peggy salta antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar de otra forma—, agente Barton, Sargento Barnes, gracias, su testimonio ha sido tomado ya pueden retirarse.

Clint se para de inmediato y lo toma del brazo porque él no se mueve, sus ojos están fijos en ese alfa, lo mira con desaire y no se limita en ocultarlo.

—Bucky —Clint le susurra jalándole un poco más y es como empieza a salir de la sala.

Se zafa bruscamente del agarre, camina a paso veloz con manos en puño. Sube las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea de aquel edificio. Necesita aire y controlar la sensación burbujeante dentro de él.

Por qué siempre, siempre tiene que salir Steve embarrado en su mierda.

—Son los padres de Wanda y Pietro —Clint habla colocándose a su lado a la orilla del techo dejando que el aire les golpee con fuerza el rostro.

—Pietro... es el omega de cabellos plateados —no pregunta y aún así Clint afirma con su silencio.

Recuerda aquel día, una protesta de omegas jóvenes y después, sangre, ríos de sangre cubriendo las calles. Tan frescas sus memorias, unas más que otras, unas menos duras también, pero hoy se quedan las de tinte carmín y el dolor sigue en un agujero, y ese agujero, de repente parece ser pequeño.

***

—Sabía que estarías aquí —Peggy aparece y Clint se va dejándolos solos. La puesta de sol anticipa el anochecer con matices que van desde amarillo hasta rojo difuminándose en perfectos tonos anaranjados. El ocaso es de sus vista favoritas que tiene desde que llegó ahí, hace un poco más de un año. Porque el calor que el sol emana no quema como a mediodía, ni tampoco se ha ocultado por completo, simplemente se siente como cuando pones las manos congeladas frente al fuego, reconfortante y acogedor.

—¿Te causé problemas?

Ella niega con la cabeza—. Ya deja eso ¿vale? —le pasa la mano por la espalda frotando a nivel de su escápula—; Ross ha convocado al congreso, ya sabes, los medios son muy rápidos, Fury también va —deja de sobarle para descansar la mano sobre su hombro—, promete que no harás nada imprudente y que estarás bien

Le responde alzando los hombros con desinterés.

—Bucky.

—Está bien Peg.

Carter le sonríe cuando gira, sonrisa a medias dejando ver su preocupación, le recuerda un poco a Sarah, quien los miraba así cuando ella se iba a sus guardias y Steve y él se quedaban solos en casa.

—Los demás no sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo se queden... él... Steve... sé que tienes muchas cosas que decirle —ella lo mira seria.

Bucky baja la mirada guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, jugueteando con la placa que siempre carga con él. La aprieta con fuerza porque he dejado mucho sin decir, sueños dormidos, muriendo, y todo aquello que ha dejado, ahora le importa más que nada.

***

Intenta, realmente lo hace, acercarse al rubio, pero esos días no han sido los más aptos, y Steve siempre está rodeado, con cejas levemente arrugas, y su mirada distante. Bucky entiende, la situación que atraviesan no es sencilla. Ni él está completamente seguro si sea correcto acercarse o esperar a que la situación con Thor mejore.

Con Natasha y Sam ha intercambiado palabras. La pelirroja le abraza demasiado fuerte depositando un beso sobre su mejilla. El beta le da palmaditas en el hombro con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Realmente le da gusto volver a verlos y saber que han estado bien. Platican casual y rápido, sin más por que se da cuenta de lo mucho que se ha afectado la dinámica del grupo, como si se hubieran fragmentado y quedaran en un cuerda floja. Thor, Tony y Steve. No es lo mismo si uno falta, le dice Sam viendo de reojo como Shuri, con papeles en la mano, entra a la habitación donde permanece el _alfa roto_.

Charles, el omega de ojos azules, lo pilla cuando se despide de ellos al salir del edificio. A su espalda hay un cachorro de aproximadamente 8 años, una hembra alfa que se deja resbalar por el frío barandal de las escaleras, brinca y vuelve a subir corriendo para repetir la acción. Laura, así la llaman. Ya la había visto esa mañana escondida en los pastizales y plantíos. Su rostro le es familiar, y no tarda en asumir que es el cachorro de Pietro y de ese alfa Howlett, y el hecho de que los padres del Omega de cabellos plateados estén con la pequeña hembra, no hace más que confirmar sus sospechas.

No dice palabra ante las disculpas que el profesor le ofrece por la actitud que Lehnsherr tuvo el día anterior. Sólo las acepta en silencio observando como ese Omega le sonríe válidamente, sin rencor, con ojos azules que juran comprender.

***

Hay cierto temor que le invade, se siente inquieto con una constante opresión en el pecho. Steve se ve _muy_ distante, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar. Casi no sale del recinto donde tienen a Thor. Y Bucky jura, que si no fuera por Natasha, el rubio no saldría a comer o dormir, se quedaría ahí metido junto con Shuri y Charles, quienes prácticamente están a cargo del alfa.

Aún así se pasea por lugar, da vueltas por pasillo de arriba rodeando de paredes de vidrio, sabiendo que, a las 5 de la tarde, Shuri se toma una hora para checar a sus otros pacientes o trabajos que tenga. Además, Natasha obligará a Steve a comer algo.

—Curiosas ropas, ¿son fresca? —escucha a Clint a su espalda haciendo alusión a sus túnicas que ha usado durante esos días.

No voltea, los demás han salido y sus ojos se fijan en el rubio que intercambia palabras con T'challa.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hueles a canela podrida.

Ahora si gira a encararlo y nota como Clint le ve serio para después suavizar su mirada de forma que le quita el manto que usa como escudo.

—Hueles a tristeza.

Bucky pega su espalda al cristal frío respaldado hasta quedar sentado, agotado no precisamente de una forma física.

Clint se aproxima hasta quedar parado a su costado recargando la frente a la pared de cristal—, hoy la sesión fue muy larga y Thor no parece mejorar —habla mirando a sus compañeros en el piso de abajo.

Bucky no responde, permanece callado con la mirada penada y las manos sudorosas contra la frialdad del lustre piso.

—Canela podrida —repite el alfa—, es muy tenue, casi imperceptible para nosotros pero si sigues así todo el mundo se dará cuenta —Clint se sienta a su lado apoyándose sobre su brazo sano—, de hecho tú olor es muy suave comparado con otros omegas, claro, exceptuado cuando estás ebrio o con tus hormonas descontroladas... —suspira alto— ...te esfuerzas en ocultarlo pero tu mismo te traicionas.

Bucky se encoge en su lugar. Se molesta, le abruma lo mucho que Steve le afecta. Reaparece moviéndole el piso firme y estable en el que tanto ha trabajado, y lo peor, el rubio parece que se ha olvidado por completo de su aproximación que tuvieron hace dos días, como alfa y omega.

¿Acaso no significó nada para él? Porque él se siente como un perro amarrado a un tronco. Sediento y hambriento sin saber cómo liberarse de la cadena que le ata.

Le duele mucho su indiferencia.

—Pronto nos iremos... —Barton le dice en un murmuro.

Traga duro, aclara su garganta y pregunta lo que le viene dando vueltas a su cabeza como una tortura—; ¿tiene a alguien más?

—No que yo sepa.

Hay más silencio y por instinto, se pega más alfa buscando el confort que su omega tembloroso busca. Clint ha empezado a soltar feromonas para tranquilizarlo, y no se da cuenta del momento que inclina la cabeza sobre su hombro.

No pasa mucho para que note como Clint se tensa, alza la mirada y da un respingo cuando da con los sigilosos ojos de Steve.

No se atreve a mover algún músculo, petrificado por un par de largos segundos en que el alfa los examina hasta que da media vuelta y se va de ahí.

—Increíble... —el de olor a menta suelta el aire relajando sus músculos del trapecio— ...pudo olerte desde allá abajo.

***

No quiere el olor a podrido que desprende, y sabe que no está teniendo éxito porque Clint le ha puesto su chamarra encima aquella mañana en el comedor común, donde solía desayunar con Peggy.

No quiere que Steve lo vea así, no tiene que ser así.

Entonces consigue suspensores pese a la prohibición de Shuri. Toma dos pastillas en la tarde y dos en la noche, que también ayudan a disminuir el picazón que recién aparece en la cicatriz de su cuello. Pero ahora realmente piensa que Steve está molesto con él porque arruga la nariz cuando entra a la sala de juntas.

Y tiene que tragarse todo ese malestar en la boca del estómago rogando que T'challa termine rápido con las cosas que dice, si, porque no tiene cabeza par ponerle atención pese que su gesto está completamente inexpresivo.

***

—¿Qué mierda, Bucky? —Shuri le regaña mientras él vomita el desayuno al escusado—. Tú no estas para tomar supresores, apenas tu ciclo se está normalizando y cualquier hormona te afecta.

Le dice otras cosas más que no oye, sigue enfocado en sacar todo lo de su estómago hasta dejarlo vacío mientras Natasha le sostiene el cabello suelto de su media coleta.

—Gracias por avisarme, Peggy me mata si algo le pasa —finaliza Shuri saliendo del servicio agradeciendo a Clint y a Natasha.

Bucky los filmina con la mirada.

***

—Me acusas de tomar supresores pero si me das tabaco —se queja, Natasha ha ido a verlo a su pequeña choza aquella tarde noche.

—Guardarlos para después —le deja la cajetilla sobre la pequeña repisa pegada a la pared de la entrada—, y fue Clint quien le dijo a Shuri, no yo —ella se gira hacia él, sentado en flor de loto sobre el tapete del piso—. Mañana regresamos a la base —se sienta al otro extremo—, han pasado cinco días y Steve ya no quiere al paquete separado. Mucho menos después de ésto, además, Tony y el cachorro de Thor están allá.

Paquete, son un paquete y Steve es _su Alfa._

—Thor se quedará aquí a manos de Shuri y el Profesor Xavier hasta que lo consideren prudente. No hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer —pausa alcanzando su mano sobre su rodilla, sus ojos se conectan dejándolo desnudo ante su mirada.

—Steve quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Te lo dijo? —hay cierto recelo en su pregunta.

—No, pero lo conozco...

Bucky desvía la mirada ignorando el dolor en su pecho.

—¡Oh! ya déjate de dramas —Natasha se ha puesto de pie bloqueándole la vista para después hincarse junto a él.

— _James_... —le llama con tono cálido, lo abraza con ternura acurrucándolo contra su cuerpo delgado y suave. Los dos se recuestan sobre el tapete, y el cuerpo entero tiembla con los ojos cristalizados, ocultos tras el cabello pelirrojo.

***

Bucky observa a Steve a la afueras del recinto principal acompañado de Sam y T'challa, el manto de la noche ha caído por completo y ha ido ahí sólo para encontrarse con el rubio.

—¿Cómo van? —Natasha pregunta cuando están lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchados, para esto, Steve ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia dirigiéndoles una mirada desde la distancia.

—¿Pasa algo? —responde el rubio con otra pregunta pasando su vista de Bucky hacia la pelirroja.

Ella niega con la cabeza deteniendo su paso a lado de Sam, Bucky se sitúa a su costado y él mismo se sorprende de lo tranquilo que se siente, como si Natasha hubiese tomado con ella todas sus inseguridades.

—¿Cómo está? —reitera la pelirroja y Steve suelta el aire agotado, mirando hacia el edificio a sus espaldas.

—El Profesor y Shuri aún están dentro —Sam habla, se igual forma, con voz exhausta.

—Ya veo... Steve, James quiere hablar contigo —la pelirroja suelta y los tres presentes voltean a verla con clara sorpresa.

Lo ojos del rubio dan con lo suyos, y no sabe cómo interpretar aquella mirada que le lanza, una mezcla entre incertidumbre, estupefacción y anhelo.

—No es urgente, podríamos esperar... claro, si no te importa —habla haciendo gesto con las manos y quitarle importancia, tic que ha aprendió del alfa con olor a menta.

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo más tarden, de cualquier modo, le avisaremos —es T'challa dirigiéndose al rubio.

Steve sólo da un leve asentimiento, rápido y sencillo, y empieza a caminar hacia él. Sin vacilar, sin objeciones, sólo le sigue sin decir palabra.

Bucky siente como el sudor le escurre por el cuello y evita se sobremanera morderse el labio inferior, porque toda la tranquilidad que la pelirroja le había dado, se ha esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al tener al alfa seguirlo de cerca. Andan en silencio sin aparente dirección, salen de la ciudad, cruzan los campos y se da cuenta que se dirigen hacia su choza.

—¿Cómo estás? —Steve rompe el silencio a unos pasos de llegar a la pequeña cabaña.

—Bien —contesta de forma automática sonado muy a la defensiva—, las heridas no fueron graves —trata de arreglarlo tocando el costado que fue alcanzado por una bala. Steve eleva la comisura de sus labios en una tenue sonrisa.

Bucky desvía la mirada—; adentro es pequeño, es mejor aquí, créeme —le dice parando bajo el pequeño tejado de la choza, donde hay una piedra puesta diagonalmente que ocupan los niños de la aldea para oír sus historias o simplemente cuando le acompañan mientras hace sus trabajos de campo.

—Esta bien, el clima es agradable.

Toma asiento en aquella piedra, y ve como Steve, manos sobre su cinturón, contempla el lugar con curiosidad.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste ese día... lo necesitaba —le dice sinceramente llamando su atención de inmediato. El rubio, con los ojos azules brillantes, se acerca a tomando asiento a su lado.

—Yo también —Steve le confiesa en un suspiro, y ahora es el turno de Bucky de elevar los labios sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza.

Se quedan en silencio. Bucky disfruta de su simple presencia, oírlo respirar y ver como sus azules siguen con mirada curiosa explorando los alrededores. El olor a pino llega a sus fosas nasales, y aquella calidez enterrada hasta el fondo de su pecho, como una tenue flama refugiada de la ventisca evitando ser sofocada, empieza a tomar fuego sobre las brasas aún tibias.

—Ahora ya hueles a ti —Steve le dice posando sus ojos en él. Sus rodillas chochan, sus cuerpos rozan. Demasiado cerca, muy cerca que no piensa mucho en lo que le ha dicho. Se concentra en sus facciones, su barba espesa y rubia, su cabello dorado desordenado, sus pestañas largas, sus ojos azules, _su cielo,_ las pequeñas arrugas horizontales sobre su frente que se le marcan al mover sus cejas y sus labios... ¿cuánto tiempo que no bebe de ellos?

—Lo siento, se que no debería.

—No me molesta —por supuesto que no le molesta que Steve le _reconozca_. Pero eso le hace pensar que el rubio se dio cuenta de su estado en los días pasados, y su cabeza empieza a jugarle chueco, le traiciona y recuerda su olor a podrido, y luego la situación en el pasillo junto con Clint y la dura mirada que Steve les dedicó, y su indiferencia. Su jodida indiferencia.

—¿Bucky?

Se está empezado a sentir un poco inquieto, no sabe cómo canalizarlo y dejar de actuar como un idiota frente al rubio. Y entra más en nerviosismo al escuchar la voz quejumbrosa del alfa.

—Sólo... —se levanta de golpe— ...sólo voy por mis cigarrillos —piensa en ellos como su salvación, agradece infinitamente a Natasha porque definitivamente necesita tabaco o algo que pueda relajarlo.

—Creí que lo habías dejado —Steve frunce el ceño y se pone de pie junto él, avanzado hacia la entrada de la pequeña choza.

—Bueno... en realidad si, pero... —mueve la cortina y sólo tiene que estirar el brazo para alcanzar la cajetilla que la pelirroja dejó en la única repisa. Sale con ellos y cae en cuenta que no tiene fuego. Suspira frustrado mirado el tabaco entre sus manos.

—Shuri te lo prohibió —Steve le ha puesto la mano encima quitándole despacio la cajetilla.

—Eso fue al inicio además... —calla de momento, arruga las cejas y levanta el rostro para encarar al alfa parado de espaldas frente a él—, ¿cómo es que sabes eso? —pregunta con suspicacia al momento que el rubio torna de haber dejado los cigarrillos sobre la repisa de la entrada.

Steve se tensa en su lugar, sus azules en primera instancia se abren un poco más para después apartar la vista. Da un paso hacia atrás bajando la cabeza apenado, y entonces Bucky entiende, y sabe que sólo hay una persona que pudo hacer esto.

—Siempre estuviste en contacto con ella —hay irritación en su voz, no sabe cómo tomarlo si realmente Peggy y Steve mantuvieron contacto todo este tiempo.

—No la culpes, fue cosa mía —él le dice aún con la mirada puesta en el suelo, la alza encarando su desacierto pero sin arrepentimiento aparente.

—¿Peggy se reportaba contigo... acerca de mi? —diferentes emociones se apoderan de él que no sabe por cuál va a estallar; hay furia, sentimiento de insidia, perplejidad e incomprensión, todos al mismo tiempo.

—No lo digas así —Steve niega con la cabeza—, sólo lo hacía para que estuviera tranquilo —su voz en un hilo, confiesa con el rostro acongojado.

Bucky bufa ante su respuesta y no puede evitar rodar los ojos—; ¿y qué hay de mí? ¿cómo crees que me sentía? ¿cómo crees que me siento? —no se limita en controlar el tono de su voz.

—Tú... —Steve vuelve a negar con la cabeza y traga duro como si las palabras le quemaran la garganta—, tú parecías estar tranquilo sin saber de mi.

Ahora si tiene muchas ganas de gritarle, en serio, ¿cómo se le ocurre pensar eso? Exhala alto y como si el aire expulsado le permitiera aclarar un poco la mete, recuerda como una bofetada que el mismo se da, el como desviaba la conversación cada vez que Peggy intentaba tocar el tema.

Dolía.

Sigue doliendo y no sabe que va hacer porque ya no puede seguir ignorándolo y andar como si nada con la herida abierta. Steve es la herida, y evitar tocarla era lo mejor aunque siguiera ahí, palpitante y fresca, y él, un masoquista, tampoco hizo algo por sanarla. La quiere dentro, en lo más profundo en su pecho. No importa si sana o no, después todo, él fue quien empujó al rubio a tomar el Quinjet e irse aquella noche fría y triste.

—Lo intenté, Bucky, créeme que lo hice por todo los medios —Steve sigue ante su silencio con voz apenas por encima de los ruidos nocturnos, demasiado abatido y marchito.

—¿Qué intentaste?

—Dejarte ir...

Siente como aquella herida se desgarra más haciéndole calcinar el pecho y la cicatriz de su cuello.

Steve queriendo olvidarlo. Dejándolo de amar.

Steve con alguien más.

La vista se le pone acuosa con la sangre hirviéndole.

—Realmente salías adelante —ahora hay pizca de orgullo en el rubio sobre toda esa pesadumbre—, no volverá a pasar —Steve finaliza como una promesa que sabe que va a cumplir.

—Desde un inicio supiste donde estaba y nunca viniste —suena herido pero ya no le importa. Ya no tiene ganas de fingir.

—Bucky...

—Tú querías olvidar mientras yo luchaba por recordar —estalla con dos lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y detecta cómo el rubio intenta calmarlo—. No lo hagas.

Steve para y ya no hace nada por reconfortarlo restringiéndose a verlo limpiar con enojo aquellas lágrimas traicioneras.

—Tú fuiste quien me apartó —el rubio le dice con dolor que arrastras desde la garganta—. No quiero pelear, Buck —el alfa sigue e intuye que le va a dar espacio como siempre lo ha hecho cada vez que se confrontan, porque siempre cede con él.

Steve se pasa una mano por su cabello dorado, y después por el rostro derrotado, tiene los azules tristes y opacos, sus hombros caídos, voz seca y ese maldito olor que le pica sus fosas nasales.

Bucky odia verlo así.

Odia toda esta situación.

Odia no ver más allá de sus narices y olvidar por completo _eso_ que una tiene guardo en una cajita de porcelana que ha cuidado y mantenido a salvo todo éste tiempo. _Eso_ bonito y puro que sólo es para el chico dorado de Brooklyn.

—No te llamé para _ésto_ —le dice acortando la distancia y abrazar al alfa por la cintura a la vez que entierra el rostro en el hueco de su cuello—. No fue para _ésto_ , Steve —murmura sintiendo sus ojos arder, pues el alfa le ha correspondido de forma que se siente arropado entre sus brazos.

—Una vez... —continúa después de haber permanecido abrazados por unos minutos— ...una vez me dijiste que lo que te unía a mí era más que un lazo... —alza el rostro para encontrarse con esos azules y sus manos apartándole los mechones del rostro—. Antes no lo entendía... pero ahora sé —deshace el abrazo y se limpia los ojos antes de continuar—; verte dibujar era de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer, sentado frente a la ventana donde Sarah ponía sus plantas —pausa un momento ya que Steve lo ve con gran conmoción tras sus ojos rojos—, siempre manchabas tu camisa con carbón y tus mejillas eran tan pálidas que yo tenía que pellizcarlas para darles color... —toma aire al ver como el otro ha desconfigurado su rostro una mueca difícil de interpretar.

—...eras tan frágil y delicado que lo único que yo quería era que te quedaras en casa o fueras al colegio de arte, porque el mundo está lleno de porquería, Steve, y no quería que te mancharan, eras lo único bueno que me quedaba, se que suena egoísta pero es la verdad no me veas así... —ahora el rubio ha arrugado las cejas y Bucky lo ve tragar duro.

—...pero siempre fuiste un terco, una mula, necio y testarudo metiéndote en peleas que no te incumbían sólo porque era correcto para ti...y eso me hizo admirarte, si, tu terquedad me inspiraba, tú me inspiraste... —esboza una tenue sonrisa sin siquiera estar consciente de ello—, después.... después vino la guerra, te convertiste en el Capitán y yo de estúpido te seguí, realmente quería estar a tu lado... esos días que estuvimos juntos, con nuestro propio paquete, con los Comandos, fueron los más felices. Éramos tú y yo contra el mundo.

—Bucky...

—No espera, por favor —le pide y se lleva ambas manos al cabello de forma de acomodarlo tras las orejas— después... —traga duro mirando fijamente los azules que ahora brillan por los cristalizados que se han tornado— ...al salir de Hydra... tú... yo...yo estaba perdido, muy perdido, mal en todos los sentidos, hice cosas horribles, despreciables y sin embargo, siempre estuviste ahí, me seguías amando a pesar de todo, a pesar de mis demonios, de estar roto y usado ¡Por Dios, Steve! ¡¿Por qué?! —es algo que jamás va entender.

—Yo no podía, no podía... tú no merecías eso, porque yo te quería sólo para mí, quería que tú te quedarás conmigo en el hoyo al que había caído, y lo peor de todo es que tú estabas dispuesto, no importaba si te hundidas conmigo o si flotábamos juntos... yo no podía... _Bucky_ no me dejó —esboza una triste sonrisa de lado bajando la mirada a sus pies.

—Lo me dijiste afuera de aquel bar... —inhalando el aire que le falta para terminar, le toma la mano al rubio y hace que le mire fijamente— ¿lo recuerdas? —Steve piensa por momento y asiente con lentitud—, bueno, es lo mismo que te digo, antes yo no podía, no había forma de ofrecerte algo, no con mi cabeza hecha mierda, pero ahora... ya puedo ofrecerte más, _Stevie..._

El rubio es como si fuera golpeado por un fuerte rayo, palidece y la respiración se le va para después retomarla, subiendo y bajando el pecho a un ritmo constante y pausado.

Bucky busca entre sus ropas y se quita la placa que cuelga de su cuello para colocársela sobre la palma del alfa.

—Es tuya, siempre lo ha sido.

Steve lo ve y después acaricia las letras grabadas en aquel colgante que él mismo le dio hace poco más de un año. Ese colgante con mucho significado, donde Bucky llegó aferrar su propia existencia.

—Eres mi línea, _Stevie._ Y si tu quieres, si me lo permites, te seguiré hasta el final. Te amé cuando éramos unos críos, te amé con mi cabeza hecha mierda, de una forma muy retorcida y enferma pero lo hice, y ahora, lo sigo haciendo... Te Amo.

Steve enrolla la placa en su muñeca, se acerca a él tomándolo del rostro y juntando sus frentes. El alfa cierra los ojos y Bucky ve como una lágrima le resbala lentamente por su nariz hasta perderse.

—Dilo otra vez —Steve le pide abriendo sus azules acuosos, como si lo hubiese soñado todo este tiempo, cada día, cada noche.

—Te amo —le repite, casual y con calma, acariciando cada letra con sus labios, como el juramento que ha dictado en cada uno de sus sueños.


End file.
